Some kind of green monster 1 & 2
by Tarzje
Summary: SaraOC FF. A new intern arrives, Sara likes her but gets really jealous when the intern gets along really well with Catherine. Catherine gets really jealous when she finds out Sara and the new intern are more than just friends.
1. New intern

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, if they were, they'd be doing totally different things right now. Please don't sue me, I don't have money anyway! Evelyn Daniels is mine though, and oh my, I wish I WAS her!

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic, be gentle, but criticism is always welcome.

**Archive:** Anywhere, just let me know please.

**Some kind of green monster**

_Chapter 1: Intern_

Sara couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the break room. Everyone was there already and Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were talking to some girl. Leaning against the doorpost she inspected the girl. One word came to her mind, hot. The girl was tall, she had long dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Sara was kind of lost in her thoughts when the girl walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Daniels, the new intern" she said, while stretching out her hand to shake Sara's.

Looking up, Sara gazed into Evelyn's eyes. Then she realised that Evelyn was a lot closer and was actually talking to her.

"Oh uh, Hi, I'm Sara….Sidle" she said shaking Evelyn's hand.

On the background she saw Nick grinning at her reaction, his look gave away what he was thinking. She was busted. Sara started blushing, but fortunately no one noticed because Evelyn was already back in her seat talking to the others.

Sara sat down next to Catherine, who turned and smiled at her. Sara didn't really know how to react, every time Catherine smiled at her, she started blushing. Everyone wanted to know everything about Evelyn and she obviously didn't mind telling them about everything because she seemed to be talking all the time. Sara just watched her; something about that girl intrigued her.

Sara looked over at Catherine, who seemed to be very interested in Evelyn's story. Just when she wanted to say something to her Grissom walked in with tonight's cases.

"Ok guys, I see you have met our new intern" he said, nodding at Evelyn. "Warrick, 419 at the Strip, Nick, Greg and Sara you are coming with me, DB near Lake Mead. Catherine, you are going to be Evelyn's mentor, I suggest you show her around and introduce her to the lab techs." Catherine flashed one of those gorgeous smiles at Sara when she looked at her.

Sara followed Nick and Grissom out of the break room. Warrick got up and patted Evelyn on the shoulder "Good luck, tonight" he said to her before leaving the room too.

Catherine smiled at Evelyn. "You ready" she asked. Evelyn just nodded and smiled. You won't be keeping that smile for long Catherine thought, grinning at herself. When she survives her first week, she won't be smiling like that.

After showing her around Catherine took Evelyn into the break room for a coffee. "So what do you think so far? Will you survive your time here?" she said handing Evelyn her coffee. "Thanks" Evelyn said while taking her coffee from Catherine "I think I'll live" she said with a smile. Catherine looked at Evelyn and felt a but coming "But.." she said, she was surprised to see the talkative Evelyn suddenly fighting to find her words. "But nothing" Evelyn replied, smiling again. Ah! Catherine thought another bad liar.

"I know you know there is more" Evelyn said shyly "I had a bad childhood, I'm having a hard time to feel at home in a new place. I'm always afraid I'll never settle in, and well I'm only here for a short time.."

"Don't worry, everybody around here is nice and we will make you feel at home" Catherine reassured her, placing her hand on Evelyn's shoulder. She knew she had to interrupt now, because Evelyn was about to start crying. It was funny to see this seemingly strong woman be so enthusiast and talkative one minute and breaking down the next.

"I'm your mentor Evelyn" she continued "you can always come to me, even if you have a problem with something that is not work". Evelyn looked at her and smiled "Thanks Catherine" she said "and erm, I would appreciate it if you could keep this between us, I don't want the others to know".

Catherine nodded, thinking she just met another Sara. "Of course" she said "Come on, let's get back to work".

"I just have to go to the bathroom real quick" Evelyn said, parting her ways with Catherine. "Ok" Catherine said "I'll meet you in the lab".

Evelyn hurried to the bathroom. She was really upset about the conversation she just had with Catherine, she didn't mean to open up to her at all. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her tears away; she splashed some water in her face and adjusted her clothes. "Ok, ready to go Ms Daniels" she said to herself before meeting up with Catherine.


	2. Too close

_Chapter 2: Too close_

After the shift everyone was going to the bar, including Evelyn. Sara couldn't miss out on that, although she wished she had later on that night.

Sara sat down on a barstool next to Evelyn, who was enthusiastically talking to Catherine. Catherine was laughing out loud about something Evelyn said, and then Sara noticed it. Catherine's hand was resting on Evelyn's leg. She suddenly felt a strike of jealousy, how in the world? Sara ordered another beer and decided to sit with Nick, Greg and Warrick to try and get her mind of what she had just seen.

From the position she was in, she could see how much fun Catherine and Evelyn seemed to have. Even the jokes from Greg couldn't keep her mind of the scene she was watching. For years she had a crush on Catherine and now this hot girl, who just got here, gets to have fun with _her_ Catherine. Sara was shocked about her own thoughts, _her_ Catherine? Where did that come from?

Greg noticed Sara wasn't really there so he decided to wake her up. "Hey Sara, want another beer? It won't hurt you" he smiled.

Sara looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. "Yeah, thanks" she mumbled. Greg jumped up and said "Let's get wasted!" Warrick laughed out loud at Greg's remark and even Nick had to laugh about it.

"So, what is wrong with you tonight Sara?" Nick asked "I haven't seen you smile all night, we are supposed to have fun in here, you know?" Sara smiled at him saying she was tired. Just in time to save her, Greg came back to the table with another round of beer. Greg's idea of getting wasted didn't sound all to bad.

A couple of beers later, Sara was having fun with the guys and totally forgot about Catherine and Evelyn, until she looked over to the bar and saw the empty barstools where Catherine and Evelyn sat earlier. Suddenly Warrick gasped "Whoa guys check that out" he said pointing at the dance floor.

The second Sara turned around to look, she regretted it. She wished she hadn't looked. Catherine and Evelyn were dancing on the dance floor, but not normally dancing, they were dancing together. Sara felt tears well up in her eyes. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, unnoticed by the other guys, who were too busy with cheering Catherine and Evelyn.

Sara was leaning on the sink, facing herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and teary and she looked horrible. _Years of having a crush on the same person, and then this_ _happens_ she mumbled to herself _fuck, fuck, fuck, double fuck_. She couldn't help but let her tears flow freely, no one was there anyway. _No wonder you are still alone, just look at you_.

Suddenly Sara felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The tip of the fingers of that hand touched her skin ever so delicately, it made her shiver, and she felt goose bumps all over her back. She looked in the mirror to see Evelyn standing there, looking at her. She felt Evelyn push her shoulder so she'd face her, but she didn't give in. She didn't want Evelyn to see her like that, hell she didn't want anyone to see her like that. Strong, tough Sara Sidle, that's what they had to see.

"It's ok" Evelyn said with a soft voice. She started gently massaging Sara's shoulder. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Sara thought for a second, the spontaneous, talkative Evelyn suddenly sounded very different. Her voice sounded soothing and comforting, it was soft and her touch was gentle. Then she suddenly woke up, what am I thinking? Talking to Evelyn? I don't even know her! Quickly she tried to wipe away the tears, hoping Evelyn hadn't seen them. But who was she kidding?

As if Evelyn had read her mind she said: "It's ok Sara, why talk to me right? You don't even know me."

Sara sighed. She was stunned and didn't know what to do or say.

"It's hard to decide right now isn't it Sara" Evelyn continued with her soft voice "You don't have to say anything though, but let me comfort you, let me help you without talking."

Evelyn tugged on Sara's shoulder again, pulling her into a hug. Sara felt herself relax in Evelyn's strong arms, her smell was intoxicating, and Sara felt safe. Suddenly she pulled back as if she was afraid of being safe and faced Evelyn. She looked into Evelyn's big blue eyes.

Evelyn didn't say anything; she just moved her face closer to Sara's. Sara didn't see it coming and was caught by surprise as Evelyn's lips touched hers. She felt Evelyn's tongue tease her lips, demanding access, which she granted. She felt Evelyn's tongue dancing around hers, and her hands playing with her auburn hair. Her head started spinning and she felt as if she was losing grip of the world.

Suddenly Sara roughly pushed Evelyn away. She didn't say a word, she just looked at Evelyn with anger in her eyes.

Evelyn's eyes changed when she came back to earth. She looked at her shoes and then back at Sara. "I'm sorry I did it right now, but I'm not sorry I kissed you" she said, staring straight in Sara's eyes.

Sara couldn't believe what just happened. "You were totally out of line" she shouted at Evelyn. Evelyn touched her arm to calm her down, but Sara jerked her arm away. "I can't believe this" she shouted again before leaving the bathroom.

When Sara came back at the table, Catherine had also sat down with the guys and was drinking a glass of water. She looked at Sara and saw the anger and confusion in her eyes. She wondered what had happened, but knowing Sara better she didn't say anything about it.

Sara threw some money on the table and said "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow." She turned around and left the bar without saying another word.

Catherine looked at Warrick, who shrugged, "she said she was tired" he told her. Just when Sara left, Evelyn returned to the table and asked Catherine if she had a minute. Catherine got up and joined Evelyn at the bar.

Catherine raised her eyebrow in confusion "What do you need Sara's address for? What happened in the bathroom?" Catherine had lots of questions for Evelyn. "I…errr. I just want to check on her, she doesn't seem ok".

Catherine laughed out loud. "Are you really thinking you can fool a CSI missy" she laughed "Spill it".

This was the first time she saw Evelyn blush; she had to admit it looked kind of cute on her. "I don't think I should" Evelyn said, turning even redder than she already was. She raised her head to look at Catherine, and in her eyes Catherine saw the 'don't go there' look she knew so well because she uses it too. Catherine decided to drop it since she didn't even know the woman properly.

Catherine wrote down Sara's address on a beer coaster and gave Evelyn some extra directions. "Good luck, but you won't get anything from her. She is as solid as a rock; I've known her for years now and still don't know her." Evelyn smiled at her and mouthed a thank you before leaving the bar.

Catherine smiled, it was sweet of Evelyn to try and help Sara. Not that it would work, but so far she never heard about anyone dying while trying. She joined the guys for one more drink before going home.

"So" Greg said "What can you tell us about the new flesh" he grinned at his own play of words.

"Well" Catherine started "She is very open and talkative, and not to forget she is brilliant. She amazed me earlier with how much she already knows". She drank the last bit of water from her glass and got up "I gotta go guys, I'll see you tomorrow".

When Sara arrived home she threw her jacket on the floor and leaned against the doorway. She felt rage, confusion and was aroused at the same time. How dare that woman kiss her, how dare that woman sweep her of her feet, how dare that woman make her loose her composure! Tears were flowing freely over Sara's face. She slid down to the floor and sat with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she cried in front of Evelyn, what would she think of her?

The knock on the door startled her. She wondered who would come by at this hour. She opened the door and saw Evelyn standing there. She closed the door right away "Go away" she shouted through the door.

"Please Sara, let me in, let me explain" Evelyn pleaded "I will stay here all night if I have to, I'm not going away until you let me in".

Sara opened the door, she was too tired to fight and she thought she might as well let Evelyn in. She sat down on the couch and just let Evelyn talk, even though she was so angry with the woman, she didn't want to be the talk of the day for her neighbours because of another woman making a scene on her doorstep.

Evelyn sat down on the table right in front of Sara, placing her hand on Sara's leg. Sara felt like an electric shock went through her, but she brushed Evelyns hand away. "Sara please, let me talk, just listen for a second ok?" Evelyn asked.

_She starts talking, about how her day was and how nervous she was before coming to the lab. I take a breath to interrupt her but she puts her hand on my arm to stop me_ "Please let me finish" _she says while she gently rests her hand on my arm. I'm amazed at the effect she has on me, and while she keeps talking I allow myself to relax a little, even though I'm still tense._

_I can't believe my ears when she tells me she noticed me right away when I entered the break room, and how nervous she was when she noticed I was checking her out. I look at her, and she smiles at me. An adorable smile I might add._

"I had already heard so much about you Sara, and when I saw you" Evelyn blushed as she paused the sentence. I was so curious to what she was going to say, I leaned forward "I liked what I saw" she said. And within seconds we were both as red as tomatoes.

**I saw the puzzled look in Sara's eyes. At least she wasn't mad at me anymore; I really hoped she would give in. When I kissed her in the bathroom of that bar less than an hour ago, I knew I wanted to be with her, don't ask me why, I just knew. I just hoped she would give me the chance.**

**An awkward silence made me feel very uncomfortable. And just when I thought she wasn't going to let me in Sara started talking.**

"I can't say I didn't like what I saw" Sara said with a grin. A grin that looked so adorable on her.

**I smile at her and move closer to her, but then she withdraws. I look at her but I can't see anything in her eyes, I can't read them. My heart sinks please Sara Sidle, don't turn me down now.**

"I can't" Sara says "I just can't".

My heart sank at those words. I feel tears welling up in my eyes; I turn away from her and bite my lip.

"Hey it's only fair if you do" she says "you saw me cry" she smiles and turns my face back to face her.

**The smile on her face makes her look so adorable that I can't hold back anymore. Now it's my turn to cry, to show my weak side. I try to turn away again as my tears flow freely over my face, but she stops me.**

"Don't" Sara says "it's ok Evelyn"

_I put my hand on Evelyn's shoulder. In a way I know how she feels, too proud to cry in front of other people, just like me. When I start massaging her shoulder, she breaks down. It breaks my heart to see her like that, which is quite odd since I don't even know her. I don't really know what to do, she moves closer to me and looks at me. She has a desperate look in her_ _eyes, a look of wanting to be accepted, of wanting to be understood. I can't do anything but wrap my arms around her. It feels quite good actually. I wonder what's going on in Evelyn's pretty little head._

**I'm so ashamed of myself, I came here to apologize to Sara, to tell her how I feel and what I want. Not to cry. I feel myself relax as she holds me, her smell is great and to feel her hand gently rubbing my back is very soothing. But still, she is seeing my weak side, the bad side. The side I promised myself never to show anyway. How does she do that? How does one look at Sara Sidle make me go all giddy?**

"I didn't mean to cry" **I try to tell her between sobs. She smiles at me and assures me its ok. She makes me feel so good, I feel safe in her arms. I look at her and watch her eyes, the eyes that not so long ago looked at me full of anger, the eyes I noticed right away at the moment Sara Sidle walked into the break room at work, they are now soft and smiling at me.**

_I'm observing Evelyn, as she is in my arms. I can feel her relax and her face is flushed. I have this feeling that I can't really explain. She looks so vulnerable, so adorable. When she looks at me, with those gorgeous eyes of hers, I can't really do anything else. I move closer to her and kiss her, this time it's me demanding the access to her mouth. It is amazing how she can make me feel. How she makes me open up to her, while I'm not even sure if I want to open up myself._

Sara's tongue is dancing around Evelyn's; it's more of an assuring kiss then a battle for domination. Evelyn moves her hand behind Sara's head to pull her closer, while Sara moves on top of Evelyn. When both women need to take a breath they look at each other. A long look deep into each others eyes, eyes that seem to give away everything to each other, but nothing to the rest of the world. Eyes that show love, passion and want for each other, but also confusion and doubt.

"I'm so confused" Evelyn whispers "I don't know where to start, I don't.."

_Before Evelyn can say another word Sara puts her finger on Evelyn's mouth_. "Don't" she says "Let's just talk" _she can't believe she said that, talk? I asked her to talk?. Sara moves behind Evelyn so they are lying next to each other on the couch, spooning. I, Sara Sidle, asked this woman to talk? Talk about what? How can she know what I mean, if I don't even know what I mean?_

Evelyn didn't seem to notice Sara's doubts about the whole talking idea, and starts talking. About how she has a hard time feeling at home, and how she is amazed by the way Sara makes her feel. After a while they both fall asleep, Sara's arm draped over Evelyn's body, which is snuggled against Sara's.

_Evelyn woke up from an itch in her neck. When she turned around she found Sara lazily stroking her fingers up and down her neck._ "Good morning" Sara smiled, kissing Evelyn's cheek.

Evelyn was quite confused when she woke up. _Where am I? What am I doing here? Oh my god Sara, we didn't? Did we? _Suddenly her memory came back and she remembers breaking down in front of Sara. Evelyn's eyes turn big "oh my god". Sara's heart sank when Evelyn got up and looked at her in terror. "I'm so sorry Sara, I err…I have to go"

"Why?" Sara asks "What's wrong?" She could see pain in Evelyn's eyes but she had no idea what she did wrong. She actually slept quite well, which was very uncommon since she hardly sleeps at all.

"I just can't" Evelyn paused while gathering her purse and cell phone "I have to go"

As she walked to the door and collected her coat she turned around to face Sara, who was still on the couch staring at her in shock. "I didn't mean to do this Sara, it was a mistake. I really like you, but I never meant for you to see how weak I am." Evelyn turned red, and her eyes started to tear, she turned around and left Sara's apartment before Sara could say anything.

This time Sara didn't cry. She knew better, she just needed to give Evelyn some time. And she would do that, because she saw something in Evelyn. Something that connects them, in more ways than one. It was in her eyes, the eyes that were so different from hers, but that sometimes show the exact same expression.


	3. Too much time

_Chapter 3: Too much time_

The next few days, work was normal for Sara. It was a bit awkward to see Evelyn at work, because she didn't really know what Evelyn wanted. She wondered when Evelyn would come to her to say everything was ok again.

Catherine was really busy with teaching and guiding Evelyn and Evelyn seemed to enjoy it. Sara decided to give Evelyn as much time as she needed, and let Evelyn come to her when she was ready.

Catherine was amazed how open and honest Evelyn was with her. And it was obvious to even a little kid that something was wrong, and today was just the day Evelyn decided to tell her what was going on.

"I never thought of you like that" Catherine said "you like Sara?" She was amazed by the confession, but it was also quite obvious since Sara and Evelyn seem to be so much alike.

Evelyn blushed "From the moment I laid eyes on her" she sighed "but I messed it up".

"How?" Catherine asked "You two haven't been talking since the first day in the….bar." At the end of her sentence she understood it. "Ok, so what happened at the bar?"

"I kissed her" Evelyn said, blushing even more.

Catherine started at Evelyn in awe "you…are you serious?" "Oh my, talking about a direct approach, what happened?"

"Sara got mad at me, which was the reason why I went to her house. I apologized to her, but not for kissing her, just for picking the wrong moment. We talked and kissed again. And then we talked more, and fell asleep on her couch. When I woke up in the morning I freaked out and left her, saying I was sorry for being weak" Evelyn sighed "she saw me cry Catherine, I messed up"

"Of course you didn't" Catherine said, trying to calm Evelyn down "just tell her what was going on. And you know, crying in front of someone you care about, is not showing weakness, it's a way of saying you feel safe with them." Catherine pulled Evelyn in a hug because she saw the young woman break down and she didn't want the others to see that. She knew Evelyn wouldn't want the others to see that.

Evelyn held on tight while Catherine held her, she was shaking with sobs. "Ok" Evelyn mumbled to herself "Compose yourself". "It's ok Evelyn, no one is around" Catherine whispers to her while she kisses Evelyn's forehead.

Just at that moment Sara walked by and watched the scene. _Catherine kissing Evelyn's forehead? What's going on? What is this!_ Filled with rage she barges into the locker room, and hits her hand against her locker. She couldn't believe what she just saw. _You gave her too much time Sara, now she has run off to another woman. You will always be alone, it's not meant to be._ Sara refused to cry, holding back her tears with all the power she had. _I'm not going to cry over that woman_. Taking a deep breath, Sara gets herself ready for work. On her way to the break room, she can't resist looking at the place where Catherine and Evelyn were. They were still there, talking. Evelyn's face looked flushed, like she had cried. Just like last night, when she spend the night at her house. _You let her walk Sara, big stupid fucking mistake!_ Sara shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts and went to the break room to get her assignment.

"I'm sorry for this Catherine" Evelyn apologizes "I never get so emotional, it's just that I'm not used to being around here and.."

"You don't need to explain, I know" Catherine says "And besides, you are the one who got me to dance again. Thinking about that, maybe we should do that again tonight" Gently Catherine adjusts Evelyns hair.

Evelyn smiles, while wiping away her tears "Yeah, sounds nice. Maybe I can ask Sara to come along"

"Go get her tiger" Catherine whispers in Evelyn's ear just before Greg walks in the room. Evelyn managed to show Catherine a faint smirk before she walked over to Greg.

"Hey Greg" Evelyn grabs his arm "wanna go out tonight?"

Greg looks at her in awe "you mean like you and me, like on a date?"

Evelyn laughs "No, us, you know, the whole team"

"Oh" Greg replies, turning red as a tomato "Of course"

As Evelyn walks to the break room, she suddenly gets really nervous. Her stomach starts twitching just at the thought of having to face Sara again

**I totally messed up, what a way to make a first impression. The moment I enter the break room my eyes lock with Sara's. It scared me to see so much pain and anger in those eyes, those eyes that smiled at me and made me feel safe less than 12 hours ago.**

_The second Evelyn entered the break room, she locked her eyes with mine. Last night her eyes showed pain and care to me, but now they were totally different. She looked scared and confused, well good for her. Right here and now, I promise myself never to open up like that to someone again, never to let anyone see my vulnerable me, because I would only get hurt anyway._

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for quite a while. Nick looked at Warrick, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them knew what was going on.

Evelyn hoped so much Sara would also come along tonight, she really needed to talk to her and maybe make things right. She already missed being in that great woman's arms.

_I couldn't take Evelyns look anymore, playing the innocent girl huh? You might as well stab me in the back! I feel a lot of anger coming up and I have to get away. So I get up and without saying a word I leave the break room. On my way out I'm brushing past Evelyn and I can't help but smell her perfume, that intoxicating scent, the mix of her own and the perfume she was wearing. I sighed, I had to resist this now. No one would ever see the weak Sara Sidle ever again. I keep on walking, I don't even look back at her, even though I feel the pain, her pain, my pain, all at the same time. I wonder what's so special about her anyway, it feels like I can read her mind, and that I can feel what she feels. Because even though I did not look at her, I knew what look she gave me, I felt it. Still confused I walk to Grissom's office to get my assignment. _

**As Sara got up without saying a word, my heart sank. I can feel a stinging pain in my chest. I have to keep looking at her, maybe she will look up and see in my eyes that I'm sorry. Maybe she will notice it, because I notice what she means and feels. When she barges out of the room, almost brushing against me, her great smell fills up my nostrils. The smell of feeling safe, the smell of feeling understood. I can't let that walk away. As she barges on into the hallway, I realize I have been holding my breath. I sigh, maybe now is not a good time, she will probably need more time. That's ok, I will give it to her, I understand.**

As she tried to compose herself from the painful moment, Evelyn looks at Nick and Warrick. "Hey guys" she smiled "I was wondering if you were up for another drink after shift, Catherine and Greg are coming too". To not let them notice there was something going on between Sara and herself she added "I don't think Sara will be coming, but she would be no fun anyway".

Nick grinned at Evelyn's remark and he looked at Warrick. "So are we up for that?" he asks Warrick. Warrick nods "but only if you and Catherine will give us another show. I didn't know Catherine still danced like that" he says, making Nick laugh.

Evelyn pulled a naughty face "Well, maybe if you boys are behaving, we just might do that" she said, just before leaving to find Catherine.

Warrick whistles while staring at Nick. "Foxy" Nick says as he smiles at Warrick.


	4. Time keeps ticking

_Chapter 4: Time keeps ticking, and a monster starts hatching_

A week has passed and both Evelyn and Sara look like they didn't sleep at all. Catherine was checking out all her colleagues in the break room and Evelyn and Sara definitely stood out. She knew something had to happen because either of them was going to break, and that would cause even more troubles. Since she knew Sara could take care of herself very well in situations like this, she focused her attention on Evelyn. She was glad that as a mentor she could really help that young woman and teach her some things, not only about work but also about life. While Grissom handed out the assignments, Catherine looked at Evelyn, who stared back at her. Her eyes were normally so lively, so open, but now they were just blank. She had to talk to Evelyn tonight.

"Catherine and Evelyn" Grissom said giving Catherine a slight nod "you two have a lot of paperwork to catch up with, so no case tonight. Nick and Warrick, DB at the Tangiers a tourist from Europe, Brass is already at the scene. Greg and Sara, you two need to finish up the evidence from that car of the case you've been working on this week, so nothing new for you either"

"_Great" Sara thought to herself, another night in this lab with Catherine and Evelyn not hiding anything from me. In the past week, she had seen Catherine and Evelyn together a lot, not that it wasn't normal since Catherine is her mentor, but Catherine seemed to hug Evelyn an awful lot, and they were talking too much for her liking. Even though she was trying to move on, every time she saw Evelyn in Catherine's arms, she felt a stinging pain in her chest._

_Today was no difference for a change, when I went into the locker room to change I saw them. Catherine was holding Evelyn again, tucking a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Evelyn's back is facing me, but I notice that Catherine is staring at me. The look in her eyes tell me everything, she looks like she just got caught doing something nasty. Well busted Catherine! Busted for stealing the woman I was getting close to! You have everything you want, but NO you wanted something you can't have…and still you got it anyway! I punched my locker in anger, I hated the fact that sight still gets to me. I hated the fact Catherine won this. I hated the fact I gave Evelyn too much time._

**Today was no difference, Catherine took me into the locker room for some privacy. She wanted to talk to me about Sara. She told me I should make a move, before the hurt would take over too much and everything would be lost. For a change I cried again and she held me. She is not a lot older than I am, but with the 10 years of age difference, she is like a mother to me, the mother I never had perhaps. The moment she wraps her arms around me, it is like I enter a bubble, a bubble where I can release all my emotions and fears without having to feel bad about it, without having to be ashamed to be weak. Only this time, we got interrupted. I heard a loud noise which startled me. I turned around to see where the noise came from, it was Sara. I could feel my tears welling up again as I saw the pain and anger in her eyes, her tired eyes. I knew just how she felt; I wanted to reach out to her, to hold her, and to let her hold me. **

Sara and Evelyn just stood there, staring at each other, both not knowing what to say. I could feel the tension between them, the pain, the confusion, and also the yearning. I can't stand this any longer, I have to do something about it.

Without thinking any longer, Catherine decides to speak up.

"Sara…"

But before she could continue her sentence, Sara opened her mouth.

"Shut up Catherine! SHUT UP!" Sara shouted. I noticed Evelyn, who sat down on the bench in front of me, moving backwards until her back collides with my front, I put my hand on her shoulder just to reassure her that I'm still here.

"YOU" Sara hisses at me "IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. BUT I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, I HOPE SHE IS REALLY GOOD IN BED" Sara shouts as she is pointing at Evelyn.

Evelyn looks up to me, with pure terror and fear in her eyes. She wants to open her mouth, but nothing comes out. So this is what it is all about, Sara thinks I stole Evelyn from her.

"Sara, please" I try again, hoping Sara will calm down and listen to me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CATHERINE" Sara shouts again.

I can feel Evelyn trembling. This whole thing is all about a misunderstanding. I feel I am getting so angry. Suddenly Evelyn removes my hand from her shoulder and stands up. She looks at me once more, with determination and anger in her eyes, before walking towards Sara.

**Sara totally understands all this wrong! I'm not dating Catherine, she is my mentor for Christ's sake. I can't stand it anymore! I have to do something Evelyn thought to herself before getting up. One last look at Catherine is giving me enough courage to walk over to Sara and start telling her the truth.**

"And now you are going to listen Sara" I say to her, looking her straight in the eyes. Showing her I mean it, I'm determined.

"And YOU Evelyn" Sara hisses while wildly grabbing my arm "You are JUST as bad as HER" she says while giving Catherine a dirty look. I have never seen Sara so angry before, and it scares me, especially because her grip on my arm is starting to hurt.

"Sara please, you are hurting me" I plead to her.

"I am hurting you?" she hisses "I AM HURTING YOU?" It looks like flames are firing from her eyes, just looking into her eyes scares me. I feel a tear running down my cheek, I never meant this situation to go this way. I just wanted to give Sara time.

**I hear Catherine call out my name, which is giving me strength. I have to do this, and I have to do it now. When I try to open my mouth to tell Sara she is mistaken, she stops me. She is suddenly letting go of my arm and I fall to the ground, hitting my head on the bench. The rest goes by in a blur, I'm looking into Sara's eyes, seeing the same terror that my eyes are portraying at this moment. I tell Sara that I love her, but there is no sound coming out of my throat. I see her walk away, and I try to reach out for her. I want her to stay with me, I don't feel so well and I want her to be there for me. I feel someone, I think it is Catherine, holding me. But I only want to sleep, that is the last thing I remember.**


	5. Oh no you don't

_Chapter 5: Oh no you don't! And the monster keeps growing._

Catherine, still shocked from witnessing the scene between Evelyn and Sara, rushes over to Evelyn to see if she is ok. She moves the bench away and tries to get Evelyn up. As she pulls Evelyn into her lap, she looks up at Sara, who is standing there, saying nothing, tears flowing over her cheeks.

I look at Sara, still holding an unconscious Evelyn. _I don't know what you are playing at Sara Sidle. Are you that blind to see this woman loves you? Are you so jealous it blinds you from the things she has been meaning to and trying to tell you?_ I watch Sara walk away.

I try to wake up Evelyn, and I notice she is bleeding. I call out for help. Grissom is the first one to respond. He looks at me with that oh so familiar look, I nod at him.

"Sara" is the only thing Grissom says to Catherine. She nods again, with a sad look on her face.

I'm amazed Gil knows what is going on, although Sara seems to be making a habit of causing trouble at work when things don't go right for her. "Gil, call the paramedics, and get Sara" I say to him while I try to make Evelyn as comfortable as possible.

As the paramedics arrive to take care of Evelyn, everything is going really fast. They will be taking her to the hospital for further examination. I'm not going with her, right now I need to talk to Sara.

_I can't believe I just hurt Evelyn. The woman I love, I physically hurt her. You stupid cow! Now you can be sure you will be alone forever, you better hope you can keep your job. It seems to be the only thing in this world you are actually good at Sara Marie Sidle, pff Sara Pathetic Sidle would have fit you better! I'm still in a rage as Grissom taps on my shoulder. I turn around to see his worried face._

"We need to talk" he says "follow me to my office". I know now that I'm in serious problems.

"Sara, can you explain this to me?" He says while he looks at Sara. She just sits there, facing the floor like an interesting bug was walking on it, with her shoulders hanging. She is actually like a puppy, when it knows it did something wrong. And that is just what she did, something wrong, really wrong.

"I love her" Sara managed to mumble.

"Now that is an interesting theory. So because you love her, you knocked her unconscious?" Grissom looked puzzled. Not that he had much experience with relationships and being in love with someone, but even he knew that hurting someone physically was not a way of showing your love.

"You're going to have to take some personal days" Grissom says as he takes off his glasses.

Too tired to fight Sara nodded and mumbled "Yeah"

Grissom rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. "And I want you at Evelyn's bed, telling her you are sorry. And I'm going to ask Catherine to make sure you will follow up on that"

The pain that flashed in Sara's eyes surprised Grissom, he thought her and Catherine were finally getting along.

Sara got up and left her gun and badge on Grissom's desk. She left his office with hanging shoulders, and teary eyes.

"Oh and Sara" Grissom calls her back. As Sara is walking back into the office, still not facing him he says "Counselling"

She sighs and nods. "Will do" she says, her voice sounding beaten she leaves the lab.

When Sara is about to walk out the door, Catherine comes running "Oh no you don't" she shouts. Sara turns around to face Catherine, her eyes blank but full of guilt.

"You are going to listen to me now, if you want it or not" I tell Sara. It has been enough now, Evelyn ended up in hospital over this, and it better not be for nothing. "You don't even know what we were doing in the locker room, why she was crying, why I was holding her" I say to her as she just looks to the ground.

"Sara look at me" Catherine said to me. I can't, I feel too ashamed. "Please Sara, this is all a misunderstanding" she adds. I look up at her _a misunderstanding? It was very clear to me what you were doing with Evelyn, and I sure as hell don't want details._

"Sara, Evelyn was crying because of you. Because she thinks she messed up, because she thinks you don't want her" Catherine pleads, hoping Sara will finally understand.

_I can't believe my ears when I hear Catherine talk, have I really been that stupid? I look at her again, she is telling the truth. I am so embarrassed now, all I can do is look at my shoes._

"Sara, you should know. I have been getting to know Evelyn, you two are practically the same." Catherine says while putting her hand on Sara's shoulder. "She wanted to ask you out tonight, to have a drink with the whole team. She told me she hoped she could talk to you, and make things right" Sara is turning red, she is obviously ashamed "Go to the hospital Sara, talk to Evelyn, I think it's about time you two finally talked"

Sara intended to do just that, but not right away. She needed to go home now, to take a shower and think things over. She turned around to walk away, but Catherine stopped her.

"I will talk to Grissom" Catherine said "Ecklie won't find out. But please get your head out of the sand Sara. You don't know what you are missing"

Sara tried her best to show Catherine a smile "Thanks" she mumbles before leaving.

Catherine looked as Sara left. She could see Sara was beat, and wished she had interfered earlier. Catherine decided to go home, she could use some rest after this moving night.

The next day Sara woke up with a pounding headache. She wished she hadn't drunk that much last night. She rolled over to see what time it was 8 AM. Sara sighed, she should get up, take a shower and go visit Evelyn in the hospital. She knew she'd be in trouble with both Catherine and Grissom if she didn't show up. And she was actually wondering if maybe there was still a chance for her with Evelyn. This also made her wonder why Evelyn was so special to her, and why she couldn't get Evelyn out of her mind while she had only known her for a little while. When she sat up her headache only got worse. _Hmm sleeping a little more couldn't hurt_ she thought as she leaned back into the pillow again. As soon as she hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Catherine woke up early this morning. She took a quick shower before waking Lindsey up. "No school today" Lindsey moaned. "Yes school today" Catherine said while opening the curtains "A big girl at night, a big girl in the morning, come on, get up". Within an hour Lindsey was ready to go. Nancy arrived to pick up Lindsey for school, she hugged her mother and waved goodbye. As soon as Nancy's car left the driveway, Catherine got in her own car and drove to the hospital. She wanted to check on Evelyn.

**Evelyn woke up with a headache. She was confused, where was she? How did she get here? Why was she alone? Evelyn panicked and sat up. A wave of nausea hit her as she fell back to the pillow. Whoa, bad idea.**

**Evelyn looked around and now realised she was in a hospital. Suddenly it all came back to her, playing in her head like a movie. Catherine holding her in the locker room, Sara seeing them and freaking out. **"Sara" she whispered with a deep sigh**. She closed her eyes to try to hold back her tears. Not after long Evelyn fell asleep again.**

Catherine asked the attending doctor what Evelyn was diagnosed with. The doctor was in a hurry and wasn't planning on replying.

"I have a VIP pass for this hospital" Catherine said with a sly grin on her face while flashing her badge.

The doctor sighed "Concussion of the brain, some minor swelling. She needs to say here for observation and rest" he said, walking away right after finishing his sentence.

"So much for VIP treatment" Catherine mumbled as she walked to Evelyn's room.

Evelyn seemed to be asleep so Catherine just sat next to her bed. She was wondering how Evelyn felt when she woke up in a strange environment, with no one around to explain what happened. She wondered if Grissom, or anybody, had called her family. _Does she even HAVE family?_ Suddenly Catherine realised that was the only thing Evelyn hadn't said a word about. Catherine grinned to herself _also very Sara-like._

Evelyn stirred in her sleep, which startled Catherine. It seemed Evelyn was waking up, Catherine moved her chair closer to the bed and held Evelyn's hand. "Wake up Evelyn" she said, hoping Evelyn would listen. She knew Evelyn could have problems with waking up because of her concussion. It must have been quite a blow.

"Sara?" Evelyn mumbled.

Catherine sighed, she had hoped Sara would be here when Evelyn woke up. She knew Evelyn would want that, and it just got confirmed.

Evelyn tried to open her eyes, but it didn't really work. She felt someone holding her hand and tugging a strand of hair behind her ears. She hoped it was Sara, but once she managed to open her eyes she saw Catherine smiling at her.

"Hey sleepyhead" Catherine said with a smile "how are you feeling?"

Evelyn looked rather disappointed. "Err I'm fine, I guess. I just feel sick, dizzy and I have a headache" Evelyn sighed "and I am so annoyed already, I mean when I woke up earlier this morning, there was NO ONE here, that's how much I mean to the world" a sudden flash of pain went through her head.

"Evelyn, calm down. You have to rest and stay calm" Catherine said. She understood Evelyn's disappointment. "Evelyn, promise me to stay calm, don't wind yourself up ok?" she repeated.

"I'm not promising anything to anyone" Evelyn said with an agitated voice.

Catherine was surprised by the sudden stake that seemed to be slammed in her chest. It hurt her that Evelyn was rude to her. _What the hell?_ She thought _she is NOT affecting me like that, no way_.

Catherine felt really angry and needed to get some fresh air. "I have to go to work, I will see you later. Just stay calm Evelyn, if you want to get better" she tried to say in her sweetest tone of voice.

Evelyn noticed the anger in Catherine's voice, but at the moment she didn't care. "Work? I'd like to remind you we work the graveyard shift, as in working at night, it's not even noon yet" I tell her. _She is lying to me, what the hell is Catherine Willows thinking?_ "Go, not like anyone cares what I do anyway!" I shouted at her.

Catherine felt so angry. She knew better than to shout at Evelyn now. She just got up and walked to the door, she felt really hurt by the things Evelyn said. She had been awake half the night wondering if Evelyn was going to be ok, and this was the thanks she was getting.

Just before she reached the door, she turned around, took a deep sigh and said "For your information, I do care". She wasn't sure if Evelyn heard that because she turned her back on her. Quietly she left.

Evelyn heard Catherine say she cared about her, which made her cry. It was the first time in a long while, no the first time EVER someone said that to her. Suddenly she felt really bad for being so rude to her, Catherine was the first and only one to actually stop by to check on her. She wondered if anyone would come by after what just happened, she just knew Catherine wouldn't come back. Unless she was forced, and Catherine was definitely not the type to let herself get forced into something. _I'm so good at pushing people away, if only I was half as good in attracting them, I'd be very happy_.

Catherine rushed to her car. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she let Evelyn get to her that much. She sat in her car and let her tears run freely as she hit the steering wheel. When she hit it again, she accidentally hit the horn. Startled she looked around if anyone had heard or seen her, but no one seemed to have noticed. She started the car and drove home.

Once at home Catherine tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and rushed upstairs. A shower and some more sleep would work miracles, she hoped.

Evelyn was lying in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about last nights events. _There isn't much else to do than think, no wonder people go insane here. I am such an ass, why did I hurt Catherine with being so rude to her? Catherine, of all people! The only one who really helped me out, really cares for me. _

Sara woke up again, still with a headache, but it was less bad than earlier this morning. It was 2 PM, time to really get up and face Evelyn. While she showered she decided to write something for Evelyn, it was so hard to form proper sentences when looking into those gorgeous big blue eyes.

After Sara showered, got dressed and ate something, she felt better. She was as ready as she could be for facing Evelyn. She had to find a really good way to say sorry, she really wanted a chance with Evelyn, even though it scared her to death. She felt like there was lead in her shoes, she really dreaded to go to the hospital.

Sara got into her car and drove off. She stopped at a local gas station to get something for Evelyn. That was harder than she thought. _What would Evelyn like?_ _Flowers will be too obvious, then I might as well propose right away. Puzzles, well she probably has a headache so puzzles won't be any good either, that will also count for magazines and books._ Then her eyes fell on a cute little teddy bear, holding a big heart which says: I'm sorry. Sara smiled to herself, the teddy was awfully corny but maybe it would put a smile on Evelyn's face. And the bear would do all the talking for her, so that was an extra plus. She bought the teddy bear and let the attendant wrap it in nice paper. Sara hoped Evelyn would at least accept it.

Evelyn was still lying in her bed. She was incredibly bored but she was not allowed to read or watch TV. The nurse who was assigned to her was very caring, but too much caring is not good either. The nurse wouldn't let her do anything but lie there, which was awful because that meant she could only think and thinking was the thing she dreaded the most. It would make her think about the things she didn't want to think about, because for some reason her thoughts would always boil down to the same thing, her childhood and her family. And she really did NOT want to think about that.

The nurse came in to check on Evelyn, and it was very uncomfortable. She asked Evelyn what day it was, what time it was, she just asked some questions. "Are you all alone dear" the nurse continued, like being quizzed like a little kid wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Yeah" Evelyn sighed "My family lives in Europe" she lied.

"That must be very hard dear. I have to go now, but I'll stop by later so we can talk a bit more" The nurse said when leaving the room. Evelyn turned around and cried again. She was alone and needed a nurse had to keep her company in the hospital. The irony.

When Evelyn heard the door, she quickly wiped off her tears, would it be Sara?


	6. Breakthrough

_Chapter 6: Breakthrough_

Evelyn turned around to see who was there, but the only thing she saw was a hand holding a little teddy bear poking out. Evelyn smiled, that was mighty cute. "Normally this is a no teddy bear zone, but this one looks so cute, it can come in".

Sara smiled at Evelyn's remark, at least Evelyn didn't sound upset. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was afraid Evelyn would send her away or worse tell her she never wanted to see her again. But none of this happened fortunately, Evelyn smiled at her when she came in. Which made her melt, that woman has a beautiful smile. Sara wondered if Evelyn had lost her memory and forgot what she had done to her.

Evelyn's heart was beating in her throat and she felt her stomach twitch when she saw Sara come in. The woman behind the little teddy bear was even cuter than the bear itself. She was blushing, and in Sara's eyes Evelyn could see she was afraid. She smiled at Sara, hoping that would make Sara more at ease.

Sara was afraid to move any further towards Evelyn, so she just stood there, with the little teddy in her hand. "I..er..I" she started.

"Sara" Evelyn said "please come here and sit down" she smiled again, she kept trying to reassure Sara. She knew just how Sara felt, and she also knew Sara didn't mean to hurt her.

Sara slowly moved to the chair Catherine had sat in earlier and sat down. "erm I am really…how are you feeling?"

Evelyn smiled "try this" she said to Sara, moving Sara's hand with the teddy bear up in front of her face "and now talk, it's easier when you don't have to look at me".

Sara smiled, it was so cute that Evelyn was helping her. The teddy bear was now in front of her face, even though she could still see Evelyn. "I was erm, I was actually just giving you the teddy and let him do the talking, you see the little heart he is holding says it all." Sara turned red as a tomato as she was saying this, she looked down because she was so embarrassed. When she looked up again after she spoke she saw a single tear rolling over Evelyn's cheek. She really wanted to wipe away the tear and kiss Evelyn, but she didn't.

Sara was so incredibly cute trying to apologize. "I know" Evelyn says "you don't have to tell me. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I really didn't know what to do, I normally don't cry in front of people, I normally don't cry, I..I..you have this effect on me and it scares me and I never just open up to someone like that, especially not on the first day I met them and I definitely, definitely don't kiss people just like that. Like I said it's the effect you have on me and I think, well I think that.."

Sara couldn't help but laugh, Evelyn was rambling. Just the thing she would do. She put the bear on Evelyn's nightstand and used her free hand to hold Evelyn's. Touching Evelyn's hand made Sara shiver, it was just her hand but it felt amazing.

Evelyn looked up at Sara and smiled. "Friends?" she asked Sara.

Sara just sat there, staring at Evelyn. The woman she pushed away last night, causing her to end up in a hospital with a concussion of the brain. _That some woman asked her to be friends? Is she crazy? And that same woman also told her that her, Sara Sidle, had an effect on her._

Sara just sat there, holding Evelyn's hand. They didn't say a word, they just looked at each other. Evelyn put her free hand on Sara's.

"It's nice to have a conversation without talking, isn't it" she said to Sara.

Sara smiled at Evelyn, not that she hadn't been doing much else in the past few minutes but still, this was the happiest she had been in, well a long time.

After a while Sara's headache came back, reminding her that she still drank too much last night. "I err" she stumbled "I have to go, I need to erm"

Evelyn tightened her grip on Sara's hand. "Please stay" she said "Please stay, or else that nurse will keep me company all night because I don't have anyone else".

Sara didn't know what to say. She knew just what Evelyn meant with having no one else. Besides work Sara didn't have anyone else either, and it felt nice to be asked to stay. But she didn't know what to reply. Fortunately the ringing of her cell phone saved her. It was Grissom.

"Yeah" Sara answered.

"Sara, its Gil. I was thinking, since Evelyn has a concussion, she will need a lot of rest and care, if you'd take care of her once she can leave the hospital, you can do that instead of counselling"

Evelyn looked at Sara, who turned red once again. Evelyn wondered what the person on the other side of the line could have said to make Sara blush. She is so cute when she blushes Evelyn thought. She looked down and saw Sara's hand still in hers, which was an amazing feeling. Evelyn just knew Sara was truly sorry, she could see it in her eyes. And there was something else in Sara's eyes, but she hadn't quite figured out what it was yet. And if she did, she just wasn't ready to know.

Sara hung up. "So Evelyn, do you know when they'll let you go" Sara said while nodding towards the hall full of nurses and doctors.

"I don't know, the sooner the better because I'm bored out of my head here" Evelyn said, not looking her happiest.

Sara moved her head closer to Evelyn's and whispered in her ear "If I get you out of here before the morning, will you let me take care of you?"

Sara regretted her idea of whispering in Evelyn's ear. Being so close to her, being able to feel Evelyn's warmth had a great effect on her, even greater than she thought. Sara felt like she needed to hold on to something.

When Sara moved closer to her, Evelyn thought she was going to kiss her, but instead of moving closer to her lips, Sara moved to her ear and whispered in it. The feel of Sara's breath on her ear, made her whole body wake up. But her body was now too awake for her doing, which was quite uncomfortable.

Evelyn managed to nod at Sara. "That would be great" she managed to stutter. She noticed that Sara's face was flushed, which made her smile to herself, so she wasn't the only one affected by the 'normal' gesture.

Sara smiled and left the room. In the hallway she asked a nurse where Evelyn's doctor was, because she knew what doctors were like, she flashed her badge to the nurse. This suddenly made everyone a lot more helpful. It made Sara smile, _long live badges!_

Evelyn's doctor told Sara that she had to stay a least a few days more because she needs to be checked on every couple of hours. Sara asked if she could do it so Evelyn could leave the hospital earlier. The doctor was a bit hesitant, but when Sara told him she had a medical background he agreed. But only if Evelyn stayed until the morning, so they could check on her themselves.

Sara smiled and thanked the doctor. With her heart beating in her throat she walked back to Evelyn's room. The idea of taking care of Evelyn the next while still hadn't really sunken in. But Sara knew that having Evelyn around could only be good news. Sara entered Evelyn's room and found Evelyn with the nurse, trying to sit up.

"You have to be careful Evelyn. If you feel nauseated or dizzy, you have to lie back down ok?" the nurse told Evelyn.

"I'm fine, really. I don't feel sick at all" Evelyn replied. She looked up to see Sara standing there, smiling. "Hey teddy bear" Evelyn said with a big smile on her face.

_Evelyn just called me teddy bear?_ Sara cracked up at Evelyn's remark. Well teddy bear sounded better than bitch, which she actually deserved more with her behaviour of the last 24 hours. "You are going home in the morning" Sara said with a smile. She had to think of a nickname for Evelyn later, a good response to teddy bear was definitely needed.

After asking Evelyn some more questions and checking her vitals the nurse left, leaving Sara and Evelyn alone.

"So, would you mind staying at my house for a while so I can take care of you?" Sara asked.

"Only if it involves major pampering and breakfast in bed" Evelyn replied with a smirk on her face.

"That could be arranged, but only in case of good behaviour" Sara replied sitting down next to the bed again, placing her hand on Evelyns.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow "And in your eyes, what is good behaviour?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that" Sara smirked "You will find out when you are good".

Evelyn took Sara hand and gently stroked it with one finger. "Stay with me until the morning?" she asked biting her lip.

Sara just nodded and smiled. She really didn't know what to say this time. This woman, this woman was going to be her death.

_With you looking that cute, how can I refuse?_ Sara answered Evelyn's question in her head. But her mouth said "Ok" as she smiled at Evelyn.

They spend most of the night talking and staring at each other, being interrupted by the nurse every now and then.

Sara really enjoyed spending time with Evelyn. At least now the situation was different, and her mood was different. She felt no pressure at all and she started to like Evelyn more and more. It was just like the night Evelyn spend at her place, before the part where Evelyn ran away from her.

Evelyn almost forgot she was in the hospital. Sara had been so great with her, she really appreciated that Sara stayed the night. At least she wouldn't be forced into feeling lonely and thinking about her family again.

"Thank you" Evelyn whispered to a sleepy looking Sara.

"What for?" Sara asks, raising her eye brow.

"For being here, with me, for being, well…you know" Evelyn didn't really know what to say.

"I know" Sara replies with a smile "Don't you just love talking without saying anything" Sara says trying to quote Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled. "You are such a sweet and great person, I'm lucky to have a friend like you" she said while tucking a strand of Sara's auburn hair back behind her ear.

Sara blushed "We will see who the lucky one is" she said. "And..." Sara couldn't finish her sentence because a big yawn was preventing her from talking.

"And what?" Evelyn asked, sitting up a bit.

"Oh, nothing" Sara replied trying to brush Evelyn off "I'm just tired".

"Oh no you don't" Evelyn cut Sara off "Tell me".

But before Sara could answer the nurse came in, telling that it was time for Evelyn to sleep after she did another check-up.

"Well, it's my bedtime" Evelyn said, with a sigh of disappointment. She just wished this evening would never end.

"Do you want me to stay when you sleep?" Sara asked.

"Yes, please" Evelyn replied with a big smile on her face. She was amazed Sara offered it out of herself, this definitely was a step in the right direction.

Evelyn sat up and moved closer to Sara. For a second Evelyn's face is so close to Sara's causing them both to gasp. Evelyn looked at Sara, giving her a reassuring look, while she moved on and gently kissed Sara's cheek.

"Thank you for staying Teddy Bear" Evelyn said while gently falling back at her pillow, settling in for the night.

"Anytime" Sara mumbles, trying to get comfortable on the not so comfortable chair "and thanks to you too, for the kiss" she said while placing her hand on her cheek, just on the spot where Evelyn kissed her.

Evelyn smiles and closes her eyes. Within no time, she is sound asleep.

Sara just watched Evelyn, she looked like an angel when sleeping. Not that she looked bad when she was awake, but Evelyn looked so peaceful, it even made Sara relax.

"I can get used to this" Sara whispered to herself, while watching Evelyn sleep. She couldn't resist, she had to touch Evelyn. Sara reached out her hand to tuck Evelyn's hair behind her ear. She also couldn't help but cup Evelyn's cheek. Evelyn's skin is so soft, so delicate. Sara jerks away her hand when she feels Evelyn stir. Laughing at her own reaction, she sits back in her chair.

Evelyn woke up early in the morning, to her surprise finding Sara's head resting on the bed near her arm. Her hair was stuck to her face, and Evelyn could see Sara's position was very uncomfortable. She looked so adorable while sleeping. Evelyn tucks Sara's hair behind her ear. Evelyn can't help but play with Sara's hair for a bit.

Suddenly a wave of nausea comes up and Evelyn closes her eyes again. It was a hint for more sleep. With her hand resting on Sara's shoulder, Evelyn fell asleep again.

The pain in her back woke Sara up. She was very uncomfortable, and there was a weight on her shoulder. When Sara turned to see what it was, it felt like an electric shock going through her body, waking her whole body up. She smiled at Evelyn's hand on her shoulder. Even though she was uncomfortable, she didn't want to move. She didn't want to lose the contact she had with Evelyn. She did move her head, so she was facing Evelyn. After a little while of watching Evelyn sleep, Sara fell asleep again too.

Catherine woke up early again. Yesterday she was so angry that she asked Nancy to baby sit Lindsey for the night. Catherine had been awake all night, tossing and turning. She couldn't stop thinking about Evelyn, and their fight. She decided to swallow her pride, act like a mentor and go to the hospital to apologize to Evelyn. And to tell Evelyn she understood her agitation, that she knew Evelyn didn't mean it because agitation is a symptom of concussion of the brain.

Catherine took a deep sigh as she parked her car in the hospital's parking lot. Normally she never swallows her pride, but this time she had to. There was no way Evelyn could come to her, because she was bound to stay in bed and things like this shouldn't be discussed over the phone. As she walked to Evelyn's room, she decided to first check the window to see if Evelyn was awake already.

When Catherine saw the scene in Evelyn's room, her stomach turned. She suddenly felt sick. She saw Sara who was sleeping with her head on Evelyn's bed. Catherine felt bad, it was really unfair. Catherine, who had supported Evelyn from the first day they met got nothing but rude talk from Evelyn, but Sara on the other hand, who was the cause of Evelyn being in hospital was sleeping on Evelyn's bed! She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Catherine just turned around and left. _Well, at least Sara did what Grissom told her to do._


	7. Home

_Chapter 7: Home_

"Good morning dears" the nurse said, waking them up by opening the curtains "time to get up and leave".

Evelyn opened her eyes just in time to see Sara's position, it made her smile and wish the nurse hadn't come in. "Good morning Teddy Bear" Evelyn said while trying to straighten Sara's hair "Did you sleep well?"

"For as far as you can sleep well in a chair, it was fine" Sara mumbled, not wanting to lose contact with Evelyn. "How are you feeling?" Sara asked.

Evelyn smiled at Sara "I'm fine, thanks"

"Good morning Nurse Hathaway" Evelyn said with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Daniels, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked, getting Evelyn's clothes from the closet.

"I feel great actually, still a little dizzy, but I'll be fine" Evelyn smiled at the nurse "this mop head here will be taking care of me, so I'm sure I will get better soon" she said while pointing at Sara.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my hair" Sara grumbled before sitting up straight, trying to adjust her hair.

Both the nurse and Evelyn giggled. "You look cute anyway" Evelyn said. Evelyn was shocked by her own remark and turned red. Sara was shocked too and looked up at Evelyn. Evelyn's shocked face was cute too. Sara smiled at Evelyn to let her know it was ok.

"I'll go and sign the release papers for you, since I promised the doctor I'd take full responsibility for you" Sara said while getting up "you get ready" she said. Sara kissed Evelyn's forehead and mumbled she would be back with a wheelchair as soon as possible before leaving the room.

"Well" nurse Hathaway said "are you ready to leave".

"Listen Evelyn, when you get up, you have to get up slowly, and not sit up all of a sudden. Your brain can't handle that yet, and you will feel nauseated" nurse Hathaway said while slowly helping Evelyn up "make sure you tell your Teddy Bear to keep you from getting up too soon" she said with a grin.

Evelyn turned bright red at the nurse's use of Teddy Bear, which made the nurse smile even more. "Here you go Ms. Daniels" she said while handing Evelyn her clothes.

Just when Evelyn finished dressing and washing up, Sara entered the room with a wheelchair.

Nurse Hathaway walked up to Sara to tell her about Evelyn not being allowed to get up too soon, that she had to make sure she'd do it very slow and careful. Sara nodded, and with that the nurse left the room.

"Well, ready to go?" Sara asked, helping Evelyn in the wheelchair.

"Never been more ready" Evelyn said with a big smile on her face. It was going to be awkward, but she was ready for some adventure.

Sara rolled the wheelchair out of the hospital and helped Evelyn into her car. "Wait here" Sara said, before going back into the hospital to return the wheelchair.

When Sara drove home, there was an awkward silence between the two women. They both didn't really know what to say, and were both thinking about the time ahead of them. Both were very curious to what was going to happen and how things would work out.

Sara helped Evelyn into her apartment "Do you want a tour?" she asked, supporting Evelyn with her hand on the small of her back.

Evelyn smiled "If you don't mind I'd like to sleep a bit first. I feel really tired"

"Of course" Sara replied "the bedroom is this way" she said while leading Evelyn to her bedroom. "While you sleep, I will get some groceries and clean up. Do you want me to go over to your house to get some clothes?" Sara asked

Evelyn looked shocked "erm no thanks, I'll be fine for now. Maybe we can do that together later." Sara wondered why Evelyn was so uncomfortable with her going to Evelyn's place.

"You are not allowed out of bed, unless it's for a shower" Sara said "and I'm going to keep myself to those rules, I want you to get better soon."

"I don't have to wear many clothes anyway" Evelyn grinned "and it gives you a chance to practise doing the laundry" she mumbled

"I don't need to practise that" Sara said out loud. She couldn't help but laughing at the face Evelyn pulled. She walked over to the bed and started tickling Evelyn "I'll get you for that" she screamed.

"Have mercy, have mercy" Evelyn screamed "Please Sara, stop" she managed to say between her cries and laughs. Suddenly Evelyn felt really nauseated and dizzy again. "Sara, please stop, I'm not feeling well" she said, in a more serious tone.

Sara stopped immediately, she almost forgot Evelyn's condition. "Oh, erm, sorry" she said, backing off.

"It's ok, I just need to lay down" Evelyn said while putting her hand on her forehead.

"I'll let you rest. Do you want anything special from the supermarket?" Sara asked.

"Surprise me" Evelyn replied with a smile. She didn't open her eyes because the world seemed to be spinning.

"Ok then, I'll be right back" Sara said while leaving the bedroom.

Sara wondered what Evelyn would like. She just got a little bit of everything, ending up with a whole load of groceries, at least she didn't have to go out again any time soon to get more.

When Sara returned home, she put all the groceries on the kitchen counter and went to check on Evelyn. She was sleeping, which Sara didn't mind. Maybe it was a good idea for her to sleep too. Sara returned to the kitchen and decided to fix up some food for later so she didn't have to do that after she woke up.

Sara walked into the bedroom to get a tank top and shorts to sleep in. For a second she wondered if she should sleep in her bed, next to Evelyn. But she didn't want to scare Evelyn again and decided to sleep on the couch.

When Evelyn woke up, it was quiet in the house. She wondered where Sara was. She decided to get up and find her. After splashing some water in her face she went to search Sara. She found Sara sleeping on the couch. _Oh man, now she is uncomfortable again because of me_ Evelyn started to blush. She didn't want to be a burden to Sara.

Evelyn sat down on the floor in front of the couch and just watched Sara. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, it made Evelyn smile. Evelyn just sat there and watched Sara sleep for a while. She leaned forward to rest her head on the couch too, still facing Sara.

Suddenly Sara face changed, she had a look of terror on her face, which startled Evelyn. She put her arm around the sleeping Sara "It's ok" she whispered "It's just a dream Sara, and I'm here, you are safe" she said, gently stroking Sara's hair.

Sara started tossing and turning. Evelyn tried to wake Sara up "Sara, wake up, it's just a dream, it's ok"

Sara woke up in terror, she felt horrible. She saw Evelyn looking at her, trying to calm her down. She stretched out her arms for Evelyn to hold her, which Evelyn did. Evelyn gently rocked Sara "it was just a dream" she whispered to Sara. She held Sara tight.

When Sara realised everything was ok and it was just a dream, she kept holding on to Evelyn. It was great to be in her arms. Sara took a deep breath and inhaled Evelyn's scent, the scent that kept her mesmerized. Evelyn stomach started to grumble.

"Someone is hungry" Sara said with a grin "I already fixed us something to eat before I went to sleep" she said, dreading having to get out of this great hug.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that" Evelyn said.

"About what?" Sara asked. She wondered what Evelyn meant, she didn't do something wrong to Evelyn did she?

"You sleeping on the couch" Evelyn smiled "You have a double bed, so why sleep on the couch? It doesn't look all that comfortable" she continued.

Sara blushed "I just didn't want to scare you" she shrugged "last time you woke up next to me, you didn't react so well" she said, turning even redder than she already was.

"I'm sorry Sara" Evelyn said "Let's just forget about that ok? It's your bed, and really, I won't bite or freak out" she continued with a smile.

Sara smiled back at Evelyn "Ok then" she said while getting up and walking to the kitchen. Evelyn was mesmerized by the look of Sara in a tank top and shorts, she only had seen Sara in clothes at work and that wasn't bad at all, but this outfit, it just made her want to go over to Sara and kiss her.

Just before Sara reached the kitchen, she turned around "But I do bite" she said while she wined at Evelyn.

Evelyn laughed "Sometimes I don't mind" she said, which made them both blush.

Sara got two plates and filled them with the food she made earlier. "Here you go" she said while handing Evelyn her plate.

"Thanks" Evelyn said while taking the plate. She started eating slowly.

"So for how long were you watching me sleep" Sara asked "not that I want to know why you watch me sleep" she said blushing "I just..the nurse told me you should stay in bed as much as possible."

Evelyn looked at Sara, who was struggling with her words. She smiled at Sara. "Not that long, don't worry" she lied, taking another bite of her food. "I'll go back to bed after eating mommy" she kidded "But it's so boring and lonely there" she said pouting.

"What if I join you for a bit" Sara said. Now it was Evelyns turn to blush, she hadn't expected an answer like that.

Sara smiled, just the reaction she hoped for, a blushing Evelyn.

The rest of dinner went by without any talking. When Evelyn finished, Sara got up and took their plates to the kitchen. "Well, its bedtime" she said to Evelyn. Sara helped Evelyn up and led her to the bedroom.

Evelyn felt really weird, walking towards the bedroom was something she loved to do with Sara. Sara's hand on the small of her back felt great, she could feel Sara's warmth through the fabric of her shirt. Once Sara tucked Evelyn in, she walked around the bed to get in on the other side. She turned on her side so she was facing Evelyn, and Evelyn did the same.

"So" Evelyn said.

"So" Sara replied, making them both laugh.

"So, why are you taking care of me like this? I mean take a total stranger in your house is not a thing I see you do every day" Evelyn asked

"Just because I think I owe you" Sara said "and it's a great way to get to know you better" she smiled at Evelyn.

"I really appreciate this Sara" Evelyn sighed, she was fighting her tears "I would have gone crazy in the hospital"

"Now you mention it, it also saves me gas. I mean if I have to drive over to the hospital every day, it would cost me a lot" Sara smirked.

"You are so mean" Evelyn grinned.

Sara leaned forward, but instead of kissing Evelyn like she planned she whispered "Imagine how cool I am when I'm not so mean".

After talking for a while Evelyn fell asleep. Sara wasn't really tired, in the past day she slept more than in the past years. She starting thinking, she couldn't believe that earlier she wanted to kiss Evelyn. She should know better than to let Evelyn come to her, it would probably take time before Evelyn could trust her again.

Sara decided to read a book. She didn't want to leave the bed, it felt quite good to hear Evelyn sleeping next to her. Within no time the book absorbed Sara, ever since she could read Sara had loved reading. But even though this book was very good, Sara glanced over to Evelyn every once in a while, just to check up on her. What she didn't notice was Evelyn moving closer and closer in her sleep. Sara was startled by Evelyn when she draped her arm around Sara in her sleep. Sara smiled, she didn't mind at all.

After a while Sara had to mind Evelyn's arm. It was very comfortable but Sara's body seemed to wake up. Not only was Evelyn's arm draped around her belly, when Evelyn exhaled Sara could feel Evelyn's warm breath on her skin. Sara found herself more and more distracted and starting to get aroused. She was getting slightly uncomfortable with being so turned on, but she didn't want to wake Evelyn up. She tried to concentrate on the book, but that didn't work very well.

As it wasn't 'bad' enough, Evelyn moved even closer, resting her head on Sara's arm. Now Sara could feel Evelyn's breath on her already erect nipple through the fabric of her top. Sara felt hot all over and tried to move away a little, she wouldn't be able to keep up with this position for long. She tried to roll Evelyn back a bit, which fortunately worked.

Slightly ashamed about her reaction to Evelyn, Sara continued to read. She couldn't keep her mind to the book, she couldn't stop thinking about the feel of Evelyn's breath on her breast.

_That's it Sidle, it's time for a cold shower!_ Sara told herself. She put the book away on the nightstand and slowly got up, not wanting to wake Evelyn. As she arrived in the bathroom, Sara looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed and she was still not breathing normally. She laughed at herself _You are like a teenager Sara_ she said to herself with a smirk. Quickly she undressed and got in the shower. If every day was going to be like this, she wouldn't survive the week.

Catherine arrived at work early. She had to talk to Grissom, to tell him that Sara did what he asked and that she and Evelyn seemed to be friends again. Catherine was still very pissed off with what she had witnessed earlier this day and she just knew every little thing would make her tick and make her blood boil.

As she arrived at Grissom's office and reported on Sara she also told Grissom she needed to fill in some forms and write an evaluation for Evelyn, so she if it was possible with the amount of cases, she wanted to stay in tonight. She didn't want to end up in a fight with any of her colleagues.


	8. Coming down to earth

_Chapter 8: Coming down to earth_

The past week had been great. Both Sara and Evelyn really enjoyed each others company. Sara had done a great job in taking care of Evelyn, and Evelyn was feeling much better already. For both of them, time flew by as they got used to having each other around.

One evening when Sara and Evelyn were lying in bed watching TV, Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle" Sara answered.

"Sara, its Gil. How are you doing?"

Sara sighed, the last person she wanted to disturb her tonight was Gil Grissom. "Everything is fine here. Evelyn is getting better real quick."

"Can you come in tonight? We have a big case, four family members murdered, one missing" Grissom said.

Sara smiled "I'll be right there". She was so happy so could go back to work again. She looked over at Evelyn, who was still watching TV.

"I have to go, big case, they need my help" Sara said with a big smile.

Evelyn smiled at Sara, she seemed so happy she could go back to work, her eyes were twinkling. "All right, that's great!" Evelyn said. Although she didn't like the idea of being home alone in Sara's house.

Sara smiled and almost jumped out of the bed to get dressed. "Will you be ok by yourself?" she asked Evelyn while getting dressed.

Evelyn nodded "I'm a big girl" she said.

Sara walked over to Evelyn and kissed her forehead "Rest some, I will be back before you know it".

"Be careful" Evelyn said before Sara left the bedroom. She was amazed at how fast Sara got ready, but then again Sara was a woman who loved her work. Thinking about it more, Evelyn would probably have done the same.

Now Sara was away, Evelyn realised how quiet Sara's apartment was. While she lay there thinking, she realised that maybe it was time to go home. She didn't really need Sara's care anymore and she had been a big enough burden in the past week and a half.

Evelyn decided to call Catherine, and see if she had some paperwork Evelyn could do at home. And maybe she should apologize to Catherine for being rude to her. Then it hit Evelyn that she had been at Sara's house for such a long time already. She definitely should have called Catherine earlier, how stupid. Evelyn hoped Catherine wasn't mad at her for not calling sooner.

Evelyn noticed her hand was shaking when she dialled Catherine's number.

"Willows" Catherine answered her phone, wondering who it was.

"Hey Catherine, its Evelyn" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh" Catherine replied, she hadn't heard from Evelyn in a long time, and she almost forgot about how pissed off she was with her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital. I was really frustrated that I had no one to visit me, and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry" Evelyn said with a sigh.

Catherine could hear in Evelyn's voice that she really was sorry, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She wanted to know why there was no one else and why Evelyn had reacted like that.

"I hope we are ok again Catherine. What about next week I fix you breakfast? I will be going back to my apartment soon" Evelyn said, hoping Catherine would say yes.

"Ok, we will talk then. How about next Wednesday?" Catherine said. She thought she might as well give in now because she wasn't going to get anything from Evelyn over the phone.

"Ok, and thanks. Oh, Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any paperwork for me to do at home? I'm so bored and with Sara back at work, I really don't know what to do"

Hearing that did something to Catherine. She couldn't quite make up what it was, but it was not a nice feeling. _Was she jealous of Sara?_ Catherine shook her head _No way, not in this life she was!_

"I will see if I have something to do for you. But actually you should rest" she replied.

"Please do check, and if you have something, could you give it to Sara? I'd really appreciate that" Evelyn said, almost begging. She really needed something to do, she was going crazy without work. Her mind was doing overtime, she just needed it to stop doing overtime on the things she didn't WANT to think about.

"I'll see" Catherine said. "I have to go now, big crime scene tonight"

"I know, good luck" Evelyn replied "And Catherine, thanks again…for everything" she added before hanging up the phone. Evelyn sighed, Catherine was not happy.

Catherine hung up the phone. Maybe she was a little bit too harsh to Evelyn on the phone. With a sigh she continued processing the crime scene. This was a scene with lots and lots of blood, her specialty.

When Sara arrived at the crime scene, she felt like a kid who got new toys. It was really good to be back. She couldn't wait to get started. She got her kit out of the truck and walked inside to look for Grissom.

"Hey" Sara said as she found him. Grissom seemed to be really interested at a blood drop that didn't fit the pattern, he started talking to Sara without looking at her.

"Four victims: mom, dad and two daughters, fifth family member, the oldest son is missing. Meet mom" Grissom said while pointing at the body he had been processing around.

"That blood drop is not matching the pattern" Sara mentioned, pointing at another blood drop on the floor. "That is a gravitational drop, the rest are high velocity spatters"

While Sara was processing the living room, she bumped into Catherine who just came downstairs. "Hey" she said.

Catherine just looked at her and walked outside to put the evidence she found away. She really didn't feel like talking to Sara.

Sara followed Catherine outside. "Hey, I was talking to you"

"And I was not talking to you" Catherine replied.

"What's your problem?" Sara asked, wondering what Catherine was mad about now.

Catherine looked at Sara. "Right now, my problem is those 4 dead people in that house, and that one boy who is still missing" she said not wanting to mingle her private things with work.

Sara nodded. "I'll see you back at the lab" she said, knowing what Catherine meant.

This case was a tough one and Sara ended up pulling a double shift. When she was done with processing and documenting all her evidence she went looking for Catherine, but she had already left. Sara left a note on Catherine's desk and went home.

When she got home late in the afternoon, Evelyn was up, cooking dinner. Sara walked into the kitchen en greeted her.

"Hey you" Sara said.

"Hey" Evelyn replied "how was work?"

Sara felt great coming home like this. "It was a tough case. Oh and Catherine gave me some paperwork for you. But she told me to tell you not to try to do too much, you should keep resting" Sara said with a grin while putting the case files on the counter.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" Evelyn said "if you want you can take a shower"

Sara smiled "yeah I will, thanks" she said before walking into the bathroom.

When Sara got out of the shower she walked into the bedroom to get some clothes. What she saw suddenly made her stop and stand still for a moment. Evelyn had packed her things. _Evelyn is leaving_ Sara thought. Sara felt tears welling up in her eyes. The past week and a half had been great, and never once had she thought about the fact that Evelyn would go back to her apartment again.

As Sara stood there, staring at Evelyn's packed clothes, she didn't hear Evelyn walking up to her. She didn't notice Evelyn, until Evelyn wrapped her arms around Sara from behind, which in the beginning startled Sara.

"I'm sorry" Evelyn whispered "I should've told you"

Sara turned around so she was facing Evelyn. Evelyn, who still had her arms around Sara, pulled Sara close. Sara cupped Evelyn's face and moved closer to Evelyn. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Both pairs of eyes showing all sort of emotions at the same time, both pairs of eyes wanted to tell the other all about those emotions.

Then it just happened, their lips locked together. Sara teased Evelyn's lips with her tongue, making Evelyn gasp before she opened her mouth and welcomed Sara's tongue. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity. All the passion that had been building up since the day they met, was all coming out at the same time. Both women had no idea of time or place. Right now, at this moment, it was just them that mattered.

Sara felt Evelyn's hands roaming over her body, making her shiver with want. Both women gasped when Sara moved her hands under Evelyn's top to gently stroke Evelyn's back.

The kiss got deeper and Sara was totally lost in Evelyn. She felt tears rolling over her cheek, she felt Evelyn's soft skin under her hands and she felt Evelyn's tongue, battling hers for control. She wouldn't give up just yet.

Evelyn felt her own tears welling up in her eyes as she tasted the salty taste of Sara's tears on her lips. Her hands seemed to live their own life, caressing every inch of Sara's back and side. Sara's skin was so soft, she felt so good. Evelyn just wanted more and more. She moved her hands up to Sara's head to pull her closer. Although Evelyn could never get close enough to Sara, not as close as she wanted to be. She just wanted to melt into Sara, into that amazing woman that is Sara Sidle.

Neither of the women knew for how long they stood there, locked together. When they had to pause, to catch their breaths, they looked at each other. Evelyn just smiled and moved her thumb up to Sara's face to wipe away her tears. Sara did the same with Evelyn.

Sara tried to talk, but her voice seemed to fail her for the moment.

"You don't have to say anything" Evelyn whispered "Just show me" she said.

Sara didn't wait to answer what Evelyn just said with another passionate kiss. This time she demanded access to Evelyn's mouth and showed her that she wanted to control this kiss. Evelyn let her.

Sara didn't know where to start touching Evelyn, she wanted to feel and to taste every bit of Evelyn's skin. She wanted to memorize the feel of every inch of Evelyn's whole body. Sara wanted Evelyn, she needed Evelyn.

The smell of burnt food ruined the moment for both women. "Shit" Evelyn muttered before running off to the kitchen to turn of the stove. Sara grinned, she was able to hear Evelyn curse from where she was standing. She decided to go over to the kitchen and see what the damage was. When Sara was in the living room Evelyn shouted "Don't worry, the kitchen is fine!"

Sara laughed. "The kitchen better be fine!" she replied.

When Sara arrived in the kitchen she saw Evelyn holding burnt food. "The chicken however probably needs an autopsy" Evelyn joked swinging it around.

The smile on Evelyn's face made Sara all warm inside. Butterflies were very active in her stomach, especially when she thought of what had just happened.

"I didn't feel like eating chicken anyway. And I just discovered this new taste that really appeals to me" Sara said with a naughty grin while walking toward Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Sara, raising one eyebrow "Oh really, and what taste is that?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Sara wrapped her arms around Evelyn's waste and kissed her again. "This taste" she said when pulling back.

"Hmmm" was the only thing Evelyn could reply. She took a step back and took a deep breath, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Let's go out for food?" she asked Sara.

"Yeah, I know a nice place a couple of blocks away." Sara grabbed Evelyn once more and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was less passionate, but still made Sara's body react a lot.

Both women got dressed and went out for dinner. The evening was spend with conversation during a good meal. After having something to eat, Evelyn wanted to go shopping and Sara joined her.

Evelyn had a great deal of fun making Sara blush while she was trying on sexy tops and dresses. "Do that one more time, and I have to go into that fitting room with you" Sara said while smirking at me.

After an afternoon of shopping and having dinner, Sara and Evelyn came home.

"I'm so tired" Evelyn mumbled while letting herself fall on the couch.

"I'm not really tired" Sara said with a grin, sitting down next to Evelyn.

"No wonder, you just sat there and watched me try things on. Do you EVER buy new clothes? Evelyn asked her.

Sara shook her head. She turned to kiss Evelyn but she was just yawning.

"I'm off to bed, I have a lot of moving to do in the morning" she said while yawning.

Sara felt like she was stabbed in the back. "You are leaving tomorrow morning?" she asked, completely stunned.


	9. Back to life

**Author's note:** _Thanks for all the reviewing guys! You've all been really nice to me! This chapter is dedicated to my one and only true fan, Michelle. Who has been reading this fic and has inspired me since the beginning._

_Chapter 9: Back to life_

The next morning Sara woke up early. She found herself in an embrace with Evelyn, who had rested her head on Sara's shoulder. Sara smiled to herself, this was how she wanted to wake up every day. Then it hit her, Evelyn was going to leave today. Tomorrow she would wake up alone, like she always had.

Sara decided she would make the best of this morning and started placing butterfly kisses all over Evelyn's face, who started smiling as she was waking up.

"Top of the morning to you too" Evelyn mumbled with a smile.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled Sara on top of her. Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and stared into Sara's chocolate brown eyes, without saying a word she gently kissed Sara on the lips. That gentle kiss changed to a passionate one in no time. Evelyn opened her mouth to let Sara's tongue enter as she was roaming her hands over Sara's back.

Evelyn was still too lazy to fight for control over Sara, so she just let Sara have her way. Sara moved and positioned herself next to Evelyn. They stared at each other for a while.

Sara's mind was telling her to ask Evelyn to stay, and that was all she really wanted for herself too, but she was afraid to ask. _What if she says no? What if she is too attached to her own apartment or her privacy, or what if this was just a one time thing?_ Well it couldn't be a one time thing, Sara could see that in Evelyn's eyes, or maybe Evelyn was just a really good actress.

Evelyn kissed Sara again, moving her hands to Sara's stomach which made Sara gasp. That made Evelyn smile, she loved having such an effect on Sara. She loved seeing the vulnerable, gentle side of the tough and mysterious Sara Sidle. While she was staring at Sara, Evelyn traced Sara's belly with her fingers, barely touching the skin. She circled her fingers around Sara's belly button. As she did that a low groan escaped from Sara's throat _Ok, she likes that_ Evelyn noted to herself.

Evelyn smiled at the goose bumps she felt on Sara's skin, she loved having power over this woman. Slowly she moved her fingers up to Sara's breast, causing Sara to gasp. The look in Sara's eyes was amazing, they were filled with pure want, passion and love for Evelyn. Evelyn kissed Sara again while gently cupping Sara's breast.

Sara felt like she was about to explode. Evelyn was making a trace from her belly to her breasts and her mind just stopped working. When Evelyn kissed her again and cupped her breast a moan escaped her throat. She passionately kissed Evelyn, trying to pull her closer. God, how she wanted this woman.

Evelyn gently massaged Sara's breast while kissing her. She got really turned on by Sara's moans. Evelyn pulled away from the kiss and took Sara's top off. For a second she just stared at Sara's chest, she was just perfect. Evelyn started with placing kissing all over Sara's breasts and chest. While she did that, she could feel Sara's shallow breath and quick heartbeat. That was enough for her to move on. She circled her tongue around Sara's nipple while mimicking that move with her hand on the other one. Sara moaned out loud.

"Please, no teasing" Sara begged. She couldn't handle being teased right now, she had already waited for so long for this to happen, she didn't want to wait a second longer.

Hearing Sara beg to stop teasing her sounded like a song in Evelyn's mouth. She smirked at herself and suddenly sucked Sara's nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

Sara arched her back and gasped for air. She didn't expect Evelyn's move, which only turned her on more and made her want Evelyn more. This woman was amazing, she wondered what else Evelyn had planned for her.

Evelyn switched her attention to Sara's other nipple, playing with it the same way as she did before. She could feel herself getting really wet and turned on herself. When she gently bit Sara's nipple, Sara let out a loud moan. Evelyn smiled and looked up at Sara, who had a flushed face and was panting.

"You look so adorable" Evelyn said just before attacking Sara's mouth.

Now Evelyn was on top of her, Sara took her chance and took Evelyn's top off. _That's only fair_ she thought with a grin. Sara pulled back from the kiss to check out what Evelyn looked like without a top. She wasn't at all disappointed, Evelyn's breasts were just perfect. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

Sara pushed Evelyn back and positioned herself on top of Evelyn. She was going to torture Evelyn just like Evelyn had done to her. She smirked at Evelyn, who flashed a big smile back. Sara started kissing Evelyn's stomach and chest all over. She loved the taste of Evelyn's skin, she couldn't help but stick her tongue in Evelyn's belly button, making Evelyn gasp for air. Sara laughed, _got you there_ she thought.

Sara moved up to Evelyn's breasts, gently kissing and licking every inch, without touching Evelyn's nipples. She'd get Evelyn back, big time. She felt Evelyn arch her back to get Sara to touch her nipples. When Sara took a rock hard bud in her mouth Evelyn moaned out loud, making Sara smile.

Evelyn couldn't take it anymore and pushed Sara back down. It was her turn now. She quickly took off Sara's shorts, leaving her in just her underwear. _Damn, those legs_ Evelyn thought to herself when she was gently tracing Sara's legs with her fingers. Sara's legs were in perfect shape, just like the rest of Sara's body. Evelyn prized herself lucky to be in her position.

_This is it, it is going to happen now_ Evelyn thought to herself. I'm going to have sex with Sara Sidle, the object of my affection since the first day I met her. When Evelyn wanted to remove Sara's underwear she noticed she was trembling. _Come on! Get a grip, like you've never done this before_ she tried to tell herself.

But before Evelyn could do anything else, her phone rang. Both women looked at each other and Sara sighed in annoyance.

"I have to get it, sorry" Evelyn said while getting out of bed. Evelyn looked at the called ID, it was Catherine.

"Daniels" Evelyn answered.

"Evelyn, it's me" Catherine said "I thought since you are going back home, you might as well start working again. I will see you tonight, if you can come in before shift so we can talk, I would really appreciate that." Catherine sighed, she wanted things to be ok again between her and Evelyn, even though it meant she would have to set aside her pride for a while.

"Ok" Evelyn said "I'm glad you called, I was already hoping I was allowed to come back in. And I really want to talk to you."

While Evelyn was on the phone, Sara got out of bed and took a shower. She was cursing whoever had called Evelyn for disturbing the big moment in their relationship so far. _Relationship? Where are we actually? Is she my girlfriend now, or what?_ Sara's head was driving her crazy. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the water coming down from the showerhead. She decided she'd talk to Evelyn later.

"Ok then, I will see you tonight" Catherine said.

"See you" Evelyn said before hanging up. She turned around to see the bed empty, which disappointed her. She knew Sara would understand that she had to take the call, but that didn't made Catherine's choice of moment less annoying. She needed to talk to Catherine, but she needed to be with Sara more.

With a groan Evelyn got out of bed and got dressed. She decided would shower later at home. She packed her last things and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat while Sara took her shower.

When Sara exited the bathroom she saw that Evelyn had packed the last of her things. Her heart sank again, she didn't know if and how she could handle this. She decided she wasn't going to say anything to Evelyn because it would be too soon to ask Evelyn to move in with her, she wanted to give Evelyn some space.

"Food" Evelyn shouted from the kitchen.

Sara smiled, she loved this domestic feeling, especially when it meant she didn't have to cook to get some food. She quickly went to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"I'm working tonight" Evelyn said while handing Sara her place.

Sara looked up "Already?" she asked, wondering why Catherine wouldn't give Evelyn some more rest.

"I'm glad I can go in tonight, I'd be so bored at home. And I hate being home alone" Evelyn added before taking a bite.

"Well let's take you to your place then" Sara said while she got up and gathered their plates. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yup, I think so" Evelyn said looking around the apartment to see if she didn't forget anything. "I think I have everything"

"If you left something, at least you have a good reason to come back" Sara said with a smile.

"I hope I don't need a good reason to come back here" Evelyn said while wrapping her arms around Sara. Evelyn pulled Sara into a hug. "Thanks for everything" she said, kissing Sara gently.

"My pleasure" Sara replied.

They held each other for a while, both women didn't really want to let go.

"Alright, let's do it" Evelyn sighed while grabbing her bags.

Sara held the door open for Evelyn. She sighed, she really wanted Evelyn to stay, and she could feel Evelyn wanted to stay too. But neither of them spoke up and said anything about it.

The drive to Evelyn's apartment was in complete silence. Evelyn was staring at Sara, who was trying to concentrate on traffic, which didn't work out. Every now and then Sara glanced over to Evelyn, making them both smile and blush.

"Here it is" Evelyn said, making Sara pull over at the side of the road. She got out and took her bags from the trunk of Sara's car.

"Thanks again, for everything" Evelyn said while hanging through the passengers' side window of Sara's car.

Sara was wearing her sunglasses so Evelyn couldn't read the expression on her face. "Anytime" she said. "Shall I pick you up tonight?'

"No, thanks Teddy Bear" Evelyn said, she knew she was disappointing Sara but she needed to talk to Catherine "I've asked Catherine over for breakfast. She and I had a fight when I was in hospital, and I want to make it up to her."

Sara felt like Evelyn had just stabbed her in the back, but she wouldn't let Evelyn notice that. "Ok, then I'll see you at work" she said before driving off quickly.

Sara sighed. Even now, when she and Evelyn had taken so many steps in the right direction, Catherine was still present. It felt like they just had taken a big step backwards.

When Evelyn walked into her apartment, she noticed how empty and silent it actually was. She had gotten used to having and hearing Sara around. It was going to be an awkward few days to get used to being alone again.

Evelyn unpacked her things and sat down on the couch with a drink. She was wondering what she was going to do with Sara. The past time with her had been great, Evelyn felt at home at Sara's house, she never felt at home anywhere. Not even when she was a kid and lived with her parents, she felt totally out of place. She didn't even feel home at school. Sara must be something special, it wasn't just the way Sara made her feel, there was something else. And Evelyn was determined to find that out.

That night when Evelyn arrived at work, she saw Sara in the break room when she was on her way to the locker room. Evelyn waved at Sara, who smiled back at her. Evelyn took her jacket of and hung it in her locker. Suddenly she felt two arms around her, she turned around to see Sara standing there.

"Hey Teddy Bear" Evelyn said before gently kissing Sara's lips.

Sara smiled at her. "Missed me?" she said, pulling a puppy face.

Evelyn laughed "Of course I did" she said pulling Sara into a tight hug.

"I see you two made up" Grissom said while walking into the locker room.

Both Sara and Evelyn turned bright red. "Err, yeah we did. It was an accident anyway" Evelyn managed to reply with a face as red as a tomato.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you are back" Grissom said. He got something from his locked and left again.

Sara cracked up "you look so cute when you are busted" she said between laughs. Sara kissed Evelyn's forehead. "Let's go to the break room" she said, taking Evelyn's hand and leading her out of the locker room.

Evelyn sat down in the break room and started talking to Warrick and Nick, who welcomed her back and couldn't stop asking her questions about what happened and if she was ok.

Sara sat down next to Catherine. "Hey" Sara said.

"Hey" Catherine replied.

Sara felt a bit awkward, she hoped Catherine would start talking. "Can we talk now?" She asked Catherine.

Catherine looked at Sara "It's ok. It was an accident, you had your leave, things are fine" she said, looking straight into Sara's eyes.

Sara felt like a huge weight fell of her shoulders. "Thank you, I just want you to know I'm sorry, I…"

"It's ok Sara. Like I said, things are fine" Catherine smiled.

Catherine put her pride aside. _She would not show Sara or Evelyn that she was jealous, was she jealous of them? No way! She wasn't the jealous type. Or what?_

Grissom walked in and told everyone to continue on the case they were working on. Everyone got up and started work. Evelyn got up and walked towards Catherine, her heart was pounding in her chest, she was nervous about how Catherine would react to her.

"Hey" Evelyn said looking at Catherine.

"Hey" Catherine replied.

"We need to talk" Evelyn said "I'm really sorry about what happened in the hospital, I just get really frustrated sometimes. And since I don't have anyone to take it out on, I took it out on the one person that actually did care" Evelyn put her hand on Catherine's arm, she really wanted Catherine to listen and to see she meant it. "The nurse was wondering why my family wasn't there, why the only people visiting me were colleagues. I was so embarrassed, I told the nurse that my family lives in Europe" Evelyn looked down "I'm so sorry I took it out on you Catherine." A single tear rolled down Evelyn's cheek.

Catherine had been listening to Evelyn talk, she had already forgiven Evelyn for being rude to her. She wondered what was up with Evelyn's family. When she saw a tear roll over Evelyn's check Catherine hugged Evelyn. "It's ok, let's forgot about what happened ok?" she said while holding Evelyn tight. To be honest to herself, she missed holding Evelyn. It was nice to be able to calm someone down.

"Thanks Catherine" Evelyn said while stepping backwards "Let's get to work then."

Evelyn's eyes sparkled. It was obvious she loved her work, it made Catherine smile. She was always weary of having new people on the team, but Evelyn was welcome. A brilliant mind like that would be a good addition to their team.

Catherine updated Evelyn on the case. "Four family members murdered, and one missing" Catherine said to conclude her summary of the case. Evelyn was looking at all the crime scene pictures thoroughly. Catherine looked at her, she had no idea what was going on in Evelyn's mind, she had never seen this expression her Evelyn's face before.

"Who says there are five family members" Evelyn mumbled. She looked up at Catherine, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Look" Evelyn said while pointing at the pictures "This is obviously the girls room, two beds, so two girls" she looked at Catherine who nodded "Plus here, a boy's room, a soccer fan" Evelyn smirked "But there is only one bed. And this room is the parents' without a doubt, master bedroom, so where is the other boy's bedroom then?" Catherine looked at the pictures "this room doesn't look like a boy's bedroom, it looks like a guestroom. I mean what teenage boy has such an impersonal bedroom?" Evelyn asked.

"Damn" Catherine muttered "The neighbours told us there was another boy, and there were pictures in the house with 4 children on it." Catherine looked up at Evelyn and smiled at her "nice catch" she said "you find out whether there is a fourth child or not, I'm going back to the crime scene with Warrick and Nick."

Evelyn smiled. She walked out of the room and went to Catherine's office to work behind the computer. Evelyn was concentrated on her research, so the knock on the door startled her.

"Hey you" she head Sara say. It made Evelyn smile, Sara still hadn't come up with a nickname for her.

"Hey teddy bear" Evelyn replied, sitting back in her chair.

Sara walked up to the desk and sat down on it "I heard about your brilliant input" she smiled. She looked straight into Evelyn's eyes.

"It wasn't that good" Evelyn said turning red. She wouldn't let Sara tease her now, she had to focus on her work. She wanted to impress Grissom she he would keep her after her internship.

Sara leaned over to get Evelyn's attention.

Evelyn couldn't concentrate with Sara around, so she decided to play along. "I was very inspired" she said with a playful voice.

"Oh really? What inspired you?" Sara asked.

"A wake-up call I had this morning" Evelyn smirked. She saw Sara turn red, goal accomplished.

Sara hadn't expected an answer like that from Evelyn, but she regained herself quickly. She got up and just before she left the office she said "Well, maybe I should do that more often then." She winked at Evelyn and left the office.

Evelyn smiled, she had butterflies in her stomach just from the idea of Sara doing all those things to her. She shook her head and concentrated on the computer again, which seemed to have found some information regarding the victims. "Yessss" Evelyn said while she clicked the print button.

Shift was almost over, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were still at the scene, Grissom was talking to some witnesses and Sara and Greg were in the lab waiting for some test results. Evelyn decided to get a cup of coffee and wait for Catherine to return.

Sara was in the lab with Greg, who was testing some swabs from the scene. "Hey, can you hold the fort for a bit, I need to make some calls" Sara said.

"If my princess will return to me, I can sure do that" Greg said with a smirk.

Sara left and called Catherine. She wanted to have Evelyn for herself after shift, they needed to talk. Fortunately Catherine agreed on having breakfast with Evelyn another day, she told Sara she was probably going to have a double shift anyway. Sara hung up and left to look for Evelyn.

Sara found Evelyn in the break room, reading a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Guess what?" Sara said, leaning against the doorpost of the break room as she had done the first day they met. Evelyn looked up and smiled at Sara "What?" she asked.

"You are mine tonight" Sara smirked. And boy did she have some plans for Evelyn.


	10. Come to me

**Author's note:** _Everyone thank you for your great reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my fan fiction. It's only my first one, but I'm sure that with this support I'll write many more!_

_Chapter 10: Come to me_

Evelyn was really happy with Sara's pleasant surprise. Sara told her to follow her and to not say a word. Evelyn found it all very interesting and wondered what Sara was up to.

Sara took Evelyn's hand and guided her to Sara's car. "Your car is staying in this parking lot" Sara said with a big smile on her face. She got in the car and drove off.

Evelyn wondered where they were going, but soon enough she realised they were heading for Sara's apartment. "Wha.." Evelyn spoke up, but she didn't even get to finish the first word of her sentence, Sara was telling her to not say a word.

When they arrived at Sara's apartment, Sara told Evelyn to wait outside for a little bit so she could get something ready. Evelyn was standing outside the door, waiting, wondering. She had absolutely no idea what Sara was up to. _What was going on in Sara's mind? What is she going to do?_ Being curious as she is, Evelyn tried to take a peek through the door, which Sara didn't completely close. Unfortunately she didn't see anything but an empty hallway.

"Can I come in?" Evelyn shouted, hoping she could come in and finally see what Sara was up to.

"One more minute" Sara shouted back.

Sara seemed to be in her bedroom. _Maybe Sara was getting all dressed up for her? _Evelyn smirked at her own thoughts, she felt like a sex-minded teenager all over again. _The things Sara brings up in me, oh my god, that woman is going to be my death!_

Sara poked her head around the corner to see if Evelyn was still peeking. "No peeking" she shouted at Evelyn "Close the door and knock, I'll open."

Sara was really nervous, she really hoped Evelyn would like her idea and would agree to it. It would be a long shot, but someone once told her that in a relationship, you have to take risks sometimes. And in order to let her relationship with Evelyn leave the ground, she was going to have to take a risk.

Evelyn knocked on the door. This was Sara's cue, she slowly walked to the front door, her heart pounding in her chest. Sara could have sworn that Evelyn could hear her heart pounding through the door. When she opened the door, she saw Evelyn's face in awe and smiled, the first step into the big risk was taken, there was no turning back anymore.

When Catherine finished processing the crime scene once more, she found proof that there was no fourth child. She took the evidence back to the lab, and while Hodges was processing it, she walked to Grissom's office, she had to tell him about how Evelyn almost cracked the case. Everyone knows that witnesses are not the best things to rely on, but no one thought the neighbours would lie over another child. _So who WAS in that house with the family? Who's blood drops are on the floor?_

Grissom was totally focused on some magazine, as usual. Catherine knocked on the door, even though it was open, she didn't want to scare Grissom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Catherine asked while Grissom looked up at her.

"Of course Catherine, what is it about?" Grissom asked while rubbing his eyes. He had been reading for too long.

"Evelyn" Catherine said while sitting down.

"I've heard she is doing pretty well. But you are the one working with her, so tell me." He said. Grissom had heard about how brilliant Evelyn was supposed to be, but he wanted to hear from Catherine if that was true.

"She would be a great addition to our team. I know she only just got here and she has been away for while too, but she is just so keen and accurate" Catherine said "and the way she does her paperwork, I've never seen neat reports like hers in this lab. Everyone here hates the paperwork, but she seems to actually enjoy it, she is putting as much effort in her reports as in her research. Today, she almost cracked the case with just looking at the pictures of the crime scene. I have to say I was a bit blind after hearing from the neighbours they had four kids, I went back and I found nothing that pointed to a fourth child living there. So the fourth person is now our prime suspect. I sent Evelyn home after shift though, I think she shouldn't work doubles yet. I would like to take her out in the field the next time, she should get some practise there so she can pass her proficiency test."

Grissom thought for a second. It was not too long ago that Greg passed his test, and a new addition to the team didn't sound bad at all. Even though he would have to talk to Ecklie about that. "Take her out with you on your next case, but watch her closely. I will talk to Ecklie about adding her to the team, I fear the worst though. We already have Greg and Sofia working with us."

Catherine smiled "I will make sure Evelyn will blow Ecklie away, and leave him no choice but to accept her."

Grissom smiled. That's how he knew Catherine, passionate about something, so passionate and determined it impressed him.

When Catherine left the office, Grissom sighed. He really did not feel like talking to Ecklie, maybe he was going to take Evelyn on a case with him before talking to Ecklie, so he could see for himself how good the new girl really was.

When Grissom first met Evelyn, he noticed something about that woman._ In a way it was just like the thing he noticed about Sara Sidle when she was in his class. Evelyn seemed to have a big need to prove herself, and to impress him. He also noticed she was a neat person, her clothes were perfect, the little make up she wore was applied very well, there was no strand of hair in the wrong direction and her whole appearance was just good. _

Grissom smiled to himself. _Maybe this girl was the only one in the team next to Catherine and Nick that Ecklie would actually approve of. Not that it meant they were any better than Sara and Warrick. Sometimes people need a second chance or a third to learn._

Sara guided Evelyn inside, to the couch in the living room. Evelyn still hadn't said a word, and it was making Sara very nervous. But that nervousness quickly changed into a feeling of having accomplished her goal. When Sara sat down on the couch next to Evelyn, she saw Evelyn still staring at her in awe. Sara smiled, she had hoped she'd cause a reaction like that on Evelyn, but she never dared to think it would feel this good.

"You look…I don't…Err…I'm so….I'm underdressed" Evelyn managed to stutter. It made Sara laugh to herself to see the normally so talkative Evelyn tripping over her own words.

Sara smiled at Evelyn, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Why don't you start at the beginning" she said.

Evelyn took a deep breath. She couldn't believe the state she was in right now. _Come on Daniels, get a grip!_

"You look more than amazing" Evelyn said first while checking Sara out, slowly moving her eyes down to Sara's legs, making Sara blush. Sara did look more than amazing indeed. She was wearing a silk red dress that was a perfect match with Sara's pale skin and auburn hair. Sara's beautiful brown eyes stood out and left Evelyn in awe. Evelyn couldn't help but let out a little laugh, Sara seemed to have forgotten her shoes, which was incredibly adorable. She was so flattered that Sara did all this just for her, after a night of hard work.

Sara got really nervous from the way Evelyn was looking at her. If she wasn't mistaken she could see Evelyn undressing her with her eyes, which made her even more nervous. The first step was successful so far, now the rest. The rest was what Sara had been dreading the most, it meant opening up to Evelyn, it meant being so vulnerable, she hated that. She always kept everything to herself, only under rare circumstances she'd open up to people, like she had done to Grissom when Ecklie suspended her.

Evelyn sat on the couch, staring at Sara. She wondered what was next, she didn't think Sara would just dress up like that for fun, plus Sara looked really uncomfortable, like she was about to do something she was not going to like.

"Erm" Sara started, she thought she might as well get it over with. "I want to tell you something, something that is really hard for me. And because I was afraid I would chicken out on this moment, I wrote it all down in a letter" Sara said while handing Evelyn a piece of paper.

Evelyn didn't accept the paper from Sara's hand, making Sara's heart beat even faster than it already was.

She looked up at Evelyn, who smiled at her and said "Read it to me, please."

Evelyn took Sara's hand and gently caressed it with one finger "If you read the letter to me, you don't have to face me, I know it's easier that way." Evelyn smiled at Sara "I know you better than you think, just like you know me better than I think."

Sara had to think about that statement. She wasn't sure about that. She was just hoping that Evelyn would come to her, that Evelyn would open up to her. Just like real lovers do.

Sara took a deep breath and unfolded the letter. She was about to break down all her walls, about to open up her heart. Suddenly she felt really naked, this was it, the moment of truth.

Sara sighed and started reading:

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I know it must be weird to get a letter from me like this. But as you might know I'm not so good at expressing my feelings, although around you I have actually made some progress in showing my feelings. You have been very patient and good with me regarding that, and I hope that in the future you will keep doing that, because it makes me feel good. Ever since that day we first met in the break room at work, something about you intrigued me. There was something about you that caught my eye and it intrigued me that I did not know what it was at first. After a lot of thinking, I think that now I know what it is, Evelyn I think you and me are the same. When I look into your eyes, I see looks that I know too well, looks that I see when I look in the mirror, and looks that I know I make sometimes. This letter might not make any sense to you, just bear in mind that I'm trying to write down my feelings, and just like when I'm talking, I also have problems with writing down my feelings. Although it is a lot easier than facing someone, I still 'stutter' so to speak._

_I think that first of all, I should again apologize for what happened between us. I never meant to hurt you, and especially not put you in hospital. When I came to visit you for the first time, I was afraid you would send me away, turn me down or say you'd never want to see me again. At that moment I started wondering why it was that I'm so afraid to be turned down by you. It wasn't like the fear of being turned down I normally have, it was totally different._

_Someone once told me that you choose your love life. So if you are miserable and single, it's because you choose to be miserable and single. I never believed that, I always thought it just wasn't my thing. I had my work and that was it for me. When I met you, I started to understand what that person meant to tell me. If you want something you have to go out and get it, not wait and let it come to you, because things like that never happen. I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. When I saw you and Catherine at work, I became really jealous of the way she was acting towards you, because it was like how I wanted to act. I wanted to be the one holding you when you felt sad, but I never said anything about it. After the accident in the locker room happened, I had a lot of time to think. I realised that now is my time to step up, that now it is time for me to get what I want, because if I wait any longer, you might be moving on, or thinking I don't like you enough to go deeper with you. I can tell you now that there is nothing more I want then to go to the next level with you, hell, call me overenthusiastic but if I could I would even like to skip some levels. Evelyn, from the moment you stepped in my world, you totally rocked it so to say. My life got turned upside down when you kissed me, and when I realised I liked you. My heart wants to open up to you, tell you all those things I feel and all those things you make me feel, but my head keeps interfering, my head is scared. This is where I come to my point. I'm writing you this letter because I'm scared that when I tell you what I really want, I mess up. I'm scared of your reaction to this letter, I'm scared of your reaction towards me, and I'm scared of what might happen after this, whether it's good or bad._

_Sweet Evelyn, what I wanted to ask you this morning when you left my house, but never asked because I was afraid and it wasn't my thing: Will you come to me? Will you never go away and move in with me? I want to have you around all the time, you make me feel so good, you make me feel me. I never felt like me before, but with you around my house feels like a home._

Sara looked up from the letter to see Evelyn's reaction, her heart was pounding in her throat. She had tears rolling over her cheek. What was Evelyn going to answer?


	11. Moving on or in

**Author's Note:** _icklebitodd__ I'll reveal my secret of the fast updating. I am one chapter ahead of you all. When I update chapter 9, it means 10 is already uploaded on and I'm working on 11, so I always have a little buffer for when I'm too busy to write or have no inspiration._

_Chapter 11: Moving on…or in?_

Evelyn was stunned by what Sara just read to her. She had never expected this, she was amazed with the courage Sara showed by asking her this. Evelyn was scared, the idea of moving in with Sara frightened her, but on the other hand it would be amazing to wake up next to her every morning, to have her around at all time, and to have her to come home to.

Evelyn looked straight into Sara's eyes. She cupped Sara's face with her hand and used her thumb to brush away the tears from Sara's cheek.

"Wow" Evelyn managed to say. She smiled at Sara, trying to make her feel comfortable, which was hard because Evelyn wasn't comfortable herself. She had never done this before, normally she was out of a relationship before it even started, in her head relationships were connected with pain and suffering. She had been very happy with Sara, but then again, in her head she hadn't called it a relationship yet.

"I think, well, I'm scared. I.." Evelyn stuttered. She didn't know if she was ready to move in with Sara, but she didn't want to let Sara down either. She knew it had taken Sara a great deal of courage to write that letter, and an even bigger one to read it to her.

Sara couldn't help but cry, she was afraid Evelyn was going to turn her down. She saw the look in Evelyn's eyes, a look that again she knew all too well. "I'm scared too Evelyn" she said between sobs "but I want to give it a try. I choose for this."

Evelyn looked at Sara, who was breaking down in tears now. She couldn't do this to Sara and maybe, well maybe she should also take a risk of getting hurt to take this thing they had to another level.

Evelyn moved her head closer to Sara's, until their lips were almost touching. "Yes" Evelyn whispered, before gently kissing Sara's lips.

Sara's mind was working overtime. _Did she just say yes? Am I going to..? Are we going to..? Are we us now?_ Suddenly she realised Evelyn was kissing her and she replied that kiss with licking Evelyn's lips.

The gentle kiss Evelyn started was turning into a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Hands seemed to be everywhere, groping, touching, exploring.

Evelyn pulled back to catch her breath. She looked at Sara, her face was flushed. Evelyn smiled and joked "One small step for normal people, a giant leap for us two."

Both women laughed about the joke. It was sad but true, if Sara hadn't stepped up, this would probably have never happened.

"So.." Sara said "does that mean that soon you and me are going to sleep in our bed, in our bedroom?" she smiled at her own words, she liked using the word our.

"I guess so" Evelyn replied "but erm, I'm still wondering why you dressed up like that, making me feel really underdressed."

Sara turned as red as her dress. "I just..well I thought this was a big and official thing you know, so I kind of wanted to dress for the occasion."

"Awww" is all Evelyn managed to reply. "Sara, you are so sweet, so amazing, so intelligent and so damn sexy" Evelyn said while a single tear was rolling down her cheek "what have I done to deserve this?"

"You deserve so much better" Sara replied.

"Don't ever say that again, you are perfect, and mine now" Evelyn grinned. She moved closer to Sara to kiss her again.

Evelyn suddenly felt so turned on. She pulled back from the kiss, all flushed and panting. "So, now I'm moving in with you, does that give me the right to sleep with you?" Evelyn asked with a smirk on her face.

Sara laughed "I thought you'd never ask" she replied before taking Evelyn's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Before they reached the bedroom, Sara had already taken off most of Evelyn's clothes. "You look so much better with those clothes off" Sara said between kisses.

"Thank you, maybe I just shouldn't wear them at work either" Evelyn replied. She kissed Sara's neck, making Sara gasp.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not so good at sharing. And especially not when it comes to hot, sweet, sexy ladies like you" Sara managed to say.

Sara pushed Evelyn on the bed, telling her not to move. Slowly she undressed herself, she had hoped for the meeting to end like this so she was wearing extra sexy underwear. She smirked at herself when she saw Evelyn's eyes getting bigger while she was staring at her. With just her thong on Sara crawled on Evelyn, moving her knee in between Evelyn's legs.

Sara positioned herself on top of Evelyn, kissing her deeply. Sara wanted to touch and kiss every inch of Evelyn. This time no phone, no anything was going to disturb them. Sara started making a trail of kissing down Evelyn's neck and then moved on to Evelyn's chest, showering her breasts with kisses. Evelyn arched her back and begged Sara to stop teasing her.

Sara took Evelyn's nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it while she was tugging on Evelyn's underwear. Evelyn was more than happy to help Sara with taking off her last piece of clothing. The feel of Sara's skin on hers was like magic, Evelyn had imagined this moment for a long time, but she never thought it would feel this good. She couldn't get Sara close enough. The feel of Sara's lips on her skin was amazing, Evelyn felt like she was in heaven.

After Sara took care of Evelyn's breasts she moved her kisses down, kissing around Evelyn's bellybutton. She remembered from the last time that the bellybutton was one of Evelyn's weak spots, so she decided to kiss around it first. Evelyn arched her back and kept begging Sara to stop teasing.

"Please baby" Evelyn muttered.

Sara looked up. She was surprised by Evelyn calling her baby, suddenly Sara felt even warmer than she already did. Sara felt so happy, she was someone's baby, and it wasn't just someone, it was Evelyn.

Sara gently moved her fingers over Evelyn's sex, barely touching the skin. She wanted to explore Evelyn slowly. A low moan escaped Evelyn's throat on the contact of Sara's fingers with her. Sara rolled of Evelyn and faced her while she slowly slipped two fingers into Evelyn. Sara tried to keep eye contact with Evelyn, she wanted to see the eyes of the woman she was making love to.

Evelyn moaned out loud when Sara entered her. She looked deep into Sara's eyes, the want and desire she could see in Sara's eyes made her feel so good. Sara kissed Evelyn deeply while speeding up her pace, she was moving with the rhythm of Evelyn's hips. Sara felt Evelyn getting closer to her release.

Sara moved down and gently sucked on Evelyn's little bundle of nervous. The second Sara did that, Evelyn arched her back and Sara could feel Evelyn's orgasm.

"Oh Sara" Evelyn moaned out loud. Her whole body was trembling. She had her eyes closed and her face was flushed.

Sara looked at Evelyn as she withdrew her fingers and cleaned Evelyn up. Evelyn seemed to be somewhere else, it made Sara smile. She moved up and kissed Evelyn gently on the lips.

"You look cute" Sara said with a smile, kissing Evelyn's cheek.

"I always look cute when I'm tired" Evelyn whispered.

"Sleep" Sara said "this is your bed too now." _Man, she loved saying that._ Sara couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy right now, she didn't want to come down ever again.

That afternoon when Evelyn woke up in Sara's arms, she smiled. So it wasn't all a dream. Evelyn snuggled up closer to Sara and watched her sleep.

Not long after that Sara's alarm went off. Sara moaned and mumbled something Evelyn couldn't understand. Evelyn turned off the alarm and kissed Sara's lips.

"Wake up baby, it's time to get up" Evelyn said between kisses.

Sara smiled _what a great way to wake up_ she thought. When Sara opened her eyes Evelyn was already out of bed, so she turned around once more.

Evelyn poked her head out of the bathroom "Hey baby" she said "wanna join me for a shower? I think I still owe you something, don't I?" she said with a big smile.

Sara didn't need any more motivation to get up. She almost jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Later that day Evelyn and Sara got into Sara's car to go to work. When Sara parked the car they saw Catherine's car entering the parking lot too. Evelyn looked at Sara and smiled at her "ready for work baby?" she said. Sara just nodded at her and smiled back, that smile seemed to be glued to Sara face.

When Catherine got out of her car she saw Evelyn and Sara waiting for her at the door, they were both smiling like little kids.

"Did you two won the lottery or something?" she asked them. When she saw both Evelyn and Sara turn red she knew immediately what was going on. "oooh" she added before opening the door.

Evelyn looked at Sara "you are red" she whispered, hoping Catherine wouldn't hear it.

"So are you" Sara replied. Both women cracked up.

"Hey girls" Catherine said to them "if you want the whole lab to find out, keep acting like that" she grinned. It was cute to see them both so happy, although she felt jealous of the good bond Evelyn and Sara seemed to have.

That night was really busy. It seemed like someone had been storing dead bodies for a while and decided to dump all of them tonight. Five dead bodies were already in, and the phone was just ringing non-stop.

"I'm gonna have to pull a double" Sara told Evelyn in the break room.

Just when Evelyn wanted to answer Grissom came in. "Can I talk to you Evelyn?" he said.

"Sure" Evelyn said while looking over at Sara.

"I know it's quite unusual but we're really short tonight and.." before Grissom could finish his sentence Evelyn already answered.

"That's ok Sir, I'll pull a double shift, no problem" Evelyn said with a smile.

Grissom nodded and left.

"Looks like I'm pulling a double too baby" Evelyn said with a smirk.

Catherine walked into the break room, she was cursing in herself while grabbing a mug of coffee.

"What's up?" Sara asked her.

"I'm didn't even finish my last case and there is already a new dead body waiting for me" Catherine said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Evelyn, Grissom told me to take you with me to the crime scene."

Evelyn smiled "All right" she said "That will be my first crime scene, I can't wait."

Sara looked at Evelyn, she recognized the expression on Evelyn's face from herself when she got to process her first crime scene.

"Good luck baby" Sara said while throwing her plastic cup away "I'll see you later."

Evelyn turned red. _Did Sara just call her baby in front of Catherine?_ Evelyn looked up at Catherine to see if she had noticed what Sara said. Catherine smiled at her.

"Ok, _baby_, let's go" Catherine said with a smirk on her face. She had never expected Sara to say something like that with someone else around. But to think of it, Sara seemed a whole different person lately.

At 9 A.M. while Catherine was checking on Evelyn who was processing the crime scene and talking out loud to tell Catherine what she thought had happened, Catherine's phone rang.

"Willows" she answered. Signing to Evelyn to continue what she was doing.

"Cath, it's me." It was Nancy.

"Nancy, why are you calling me?" Catherine was surprised, Nancy never called her during work hours.

"Lindsey is in trouble, she hit another child, who supposedly picked on her, in the face, the headmaster wants to speak to you." Nancy told Catherine with a worried voice.

Catherine sighed and looked over to Evelyn, who was still processing the scene.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" she said with a sigh.

"Evelyn, I have to go. That was Lindsey's headmaster, she is in trouble." Catherine said.

Evelyn turned around and walked towards Catherine. "What did she do?" Evelyn said while putting her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"She hit a kid who picked on her in the face." Catherine sighed, the last thing she needed was for Lindsey to get herself into trouble.

"I'll come with you if you want. I know all about this kind of thing" Evelyn replied.

Catherine raised her eyebrow "Sure, you can come. If you know about it maybe you can talk some sense into Lindsey while I talk to the headmaster" she said.

"Ok, let's go."

When they arrived at the school, Lindsey was sitting in the hallway near the Headmaster's office. Her head was hanging and she didn't dare to look at her mother.

"Lindsey, this is Evelyn a colleague of mine" Catherine said with a strict tone in her voice "she is going to sit with you while I talk to the headmaster."

Evelyn sat down next to Lindsey while Catherine walked into the headmaster's office.

"Sucks huh?" Evelyn said, trying to find something to talk about with Lindsey. She really felt for the child.

"Like you care" Lindsey replied.

"When I was your age, I hated school, not the classes, because the things I learned were cool, but I hate all the people in school" Evelyn continued.

Lindsey looked up at Evelyn and smiled. Evelyn found a way in. They started talking until Catherine came back. She looked really angry. Evelyn tried to catch Catherine's eye to tell her not to go hard on Lindsey.

Catherine came out of the headmaster's office in rage, the things the headmaster told her pissed her off so much. When she was about to blow up at Lindsey she saw the look in Evelyn's eyes. Instead of doing as she planned she sat down next to Lindsey.

"I'm sorry mom" Lindsey said, looking at her. She grabbed Evelyn's hand, to Evelyn's big surprise, and continued talking "I'll apologize to Dean, I didn't mean to hit him."

Catherine looked at Evelyn, she wondered what Evelyn had done to make her daughter so polite. She raised her eyebrow at Evelyn, who just nodded at her.

"Let's go and tell that to the headmaster Lindsey" Catherine said.

Lindsey looked up at her mother "Only if Evelyn can come with us, I want her to be there."

Both Evelyn and Catherine looked surprised. Evelyn never thought what she had told Lindsey would make such a big impression on the girl.

"All right" Catherine said, still surprised.

They all got up and went into the office. The headmaster decided that Lindsey didn't need to be grounded since she apologized so politely.

Catherine was really relieved, and decided that she needed to talk to Evelyn later. She wanted to know what Evelyn had told her daughter to make the girl's attitude change so much. When they walked Lindsey back to class, she hugged Evelyn and thanked her before joining the rest of her class in the classroom. Catherine was stunned, Lindsey never liked new people.

"What did you say to her?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's between me and her" Evelyn smiled "Let's get back to that crime scene of ours."


	12. The end of the intern?

**Author's Note:** _This is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my fic. Thanks to the peeps who have been baring with me and have been giving me feedback all along. Thanks to my twinny for well being my twin :p and thanks to Michelle again for reading and being so enthusiastic. I already have ideas for a part 2 but that's going to have to wait till after my midterms. But the more reviewing, the faster I'm willing to work ;) Enjoy!_

_Chapter 12: The end of the intern?_

Catherine took the night off, she was feeling so miserable. Maybe doing some fun things with Lindsey would help keeping her mind of things. Lindsey wanted to go to the cinema, which they did. Finally, after a long time, they were doing normal mother daughter things. Catherine felt she had been neglecting Lindsey a bit with all the things happening at the lab. She also hoped that Lindsey would open up a little bit to her, and maybe tell what Evelyn had said to her.

Sara was working on a case with Warrick, which seemed to consume all of her. She was unaware of what went on in the other side of the lab.

Grissom had called Evelyn in for an evaluation. He had read Catherine's reports and evaluations and in the past week he had taken Evelyn to crime scenes and read her reports about them. Overall he was very satisfied about the young woman, which he hadn't expected otherwise since she was top of her class and caught his eye right away during a lecture he gave a while ago.

The only problem was going to be Ecklie. He had to decide whether Evelyn was going to get a position here at the crime lab or if she had to start looking for a job elsewhere. Grissom was sure Ecklie would hire Evelyn, she had done a good job and she even did her paperwork well, which was something Ecklie disliked about the night shift.

After a good talk with Grissom, Evelyn felt quite secure. In the morning when she had her talk with Ecklie, things would work out. Evelyn was allowed to go home early since she had an appointment in the morning, not very well planned but Ecklie was known to be evil. Or at least, so she heard from Sara.

Evelyn decided to catch a movie before going home. She hadn't watched a movie in ages. When she arrived at the cinema she bumped into Catherine and Lindsay. Well it was more that Lindsay bumped into Evelyn.

"Evelyn!" Lindsay shouted while she came running to Evelyn.

"Hey kid" Evelyn said, she saw Catherine walking towards her and smiled at her before facing Lindsay "so you are out with your mom!" Evelyn said enthusiastically. It was good to see that Catherine was trying to get closer to her daughter.

"Yeah!" Lindsay replied "Wanna come with us?" she asked.

Evelyn looked at Catherine and mouthed a 'Hi'. Catherine nodded and smiled "It would be cool if you'd watch a movie with us" she said, stressing the cool with a grin.

"Sure" Evelyn said. Lindsay seemed very satisfied with that answer.

Lindsay insisted on sitting in the middle so she sat both next to her mother and Evelyn. When the movie ended she was talking about the movie like Evelyn and Catherine hadn't seen it and she needed to explain what happened. Catherine invited Evelyn over to her house to have a drink, so she could get Lindsay in bed on time.

"What can I get you?" Catherine asked

"Some of you charm, so I can convince Ecklie tomorrow" Evelyn said with a grin.

Catherine smiled "You will do fine" she said "Want a glass of wine?"

Evelyn nodded. Before she could say anything Lindsay stormed into the kitchen "Hey Evelyn, wanna see my room?" she said.

While Lindsay showed Evelyn her room, Catherine took the glasses of wine and Lindsay's coke to the living room. Catherine wondered about what Ecklie was going to say to Evelyn. She called for Lindsay to take Evelyn back downstairs so they could have their drink. Lindsay seemed very enthusiastic about having Evelyn around. She came storming down the stairs and had a lot of energy left.

Just when Catherine finally had the chance to talk to Evelyn her phone rang.

"Hello" Catherine said, after telling Lindsay to be quiet.

"Hey Cath, it's me" Nancy said on the other side of the line "I'm sorry but something came up and I can't watch Lindsay tomorrow"

Catherine sighed "It's ok, I'll arrange something" She didn't want to start interrogating her sister, she never cancelled and Catherine was sure Nancy had a really good reason.

"Thanks sis" Nancy said, appreciating not getting any questions from Catherine.

"That's ok, I'll talk to you later" Catherine said before they said their goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Lindsay asked.

"It was your aunt, she can't baby-sit you tomorrow" Catherine explained to Lindsay.

"Good, because I don't need a babysitter anymore" Lindsay said, arms crossed to show her mother this was final.

"And what if that babysitter was me?" Evelyn asked out of the blue, leaving both herself and Catherine in awe.

Catherine looked at Evelyn with big surprise.

"You'd do that?" Catherine asked, wondering if she had missed something or misunderstood what Evelyn just said.

"Sure, if Lindsay is alright with that, I don't mind" Evelyn replied. "I'm sure I know some cool places Lindsay and me can hang out until you get back from work" she said winking at Lindsay.

"Cool" Lindsay said, before turning to her mom "Please, mom, can she?" Lindsay pleaded.

"Sure" Catherine said "but only if you go to bed now and be a good girl." Before Catherine could even finish her sentence Lindsay was already on her way upstairs, surprising Catherine for the second time this evening. _What was it that Evelyn had said to her that made her like Evelyn so much? And why did her behaviour change?_

"Well, now we can finally talk" Evelyn said with a grin. She took a sip of her wine and sat back on the couch, letting her arm rest on top of the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Evelyn asked after observing Catherine for a while.

Catherine looked up, she stared at Evelyn for a while. It seemed she lived in another world, Lindsay changed and now it was Evelyn who wanted to help _her_ out.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Catherine lied. She didn't feel like telling Evelyn what was wrong with her, since Evelyn was part of the problem. _She was? What did Evelyn do?_ Catherine thought to herself, she hadn't quite figured out what made her feel miserable but her own mind was betraying itself now. _What had Evelyn done?_

Evelyn knew Catherine was lying to her, but the sad look on Catherine's face went along with the _don't go there_ look that Evelyn decided to respect for the time being. Evelyn changed the subject into light talk about work, Catherine seemed more comfortable with that.

It was almost 2 A.M. when Evelyn decided to go home. Catherine was half asleep on the couch and she drank a few glasses of wine too many.

Evelyn was looking at Catherine. _It was one hell of a sight to see, she always saw Catherine in a perfect state of well perfectness, and now she was half sitting, half hanging on the couch, the top buttons of her shirt were loose and her hair was messy. It looked kind of cute on her though, but that was just wrong to think._

Catherine got up to bring the glasses to the kitchen and to show Evelyn out. But that didn't work out as well she thought. Apparently she had a few too many and standing up straight seemed like a very hard thing to do.

"Whoa" Evelyn said, taking the glasses from Catherine's hand "it takes a lot of concentration to do this standing up straight thing, you sit down I'll put the glasses in the kitchen" she said, pushing Catherine back into the couch. _Man, this was going to be something, she couldn't leave the poor woman on her couch all night. _Evelyn decided to put Catherine into bed before leaving.

When Evelyn came back from the kitchen, Catherine was still in the same position with her eyes closed. Evelyn hoped she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Cath, no sleeping here, I'll take you upstairs." Evelyn said while trying to get Catherine up to her feet.

Catherine smiled at the thought of letting Evelyn take her upstairs. That thought also confused her _what was her problem?_ Then she realised she was too tired to think anyway and gave in to the situation.

Evelyn tried to support Catherine the best way she could. Fortunately Lindsay had also shown her Catherine's bedroom so she knew where to go.

"Are you staying?" Catherine asked Evelyn when they reached her bedroom. Catherine was clinging on to Evelyn and nuzzled her head into Evelyn's neck.

Evelyn tensed, she liked the thing Catherine was doing, but it was wrong. _I can't do this_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and pushed Catherine into her bedroom. Now another problem came up, she couldn't put Catherine into bed with her clothes on. For a second Evelyn hesitated, but she told herself it was just a friend thing to do.

"Come on Cath, work with me here please" Evelyn said while trying to unbutton Catherine's blouse.

Catherine was just smiling at her, and she kept her eyes locked at Evelyn. It made Evelyn feel very uncomfortable. It was like those piercing blue eyes looked straight through her. When Evelyn finally managed to remove Catherine's blouse she folded it and put it on a chair in the room. When she turned around she looked at Catherine.

Catherine just stood there, staring at her with this weird grin on her face. It looked like she was up to something. Evelyn couldn't help but let her eyes inspect Catherine, she was still in great shape.

"Like what you see?" Catherine managed to say.

Evelyn blushed when she realised she was checking out Catherine, that was just so wrong. And Catherine seemed to have noticed too, so it must have been obvious.

"Come on, let's get you into bed. You are drunk Cath" Evelyn said while pushing Catherine on the bed.

Before Catherine lost her balance she managed to grab on to Evelyn, making her fall on the bed with her.

Evelyn didn't know what was happening to her. Catherine had pulled her on top of herself and they were just staring at each other. Suddenly Catherine moved closer and kissed Evelyn. Evelyn stiffened and tried to free herself from Catherine's grip.

"Cath this is wrong, you are drunk, I'm with Sara, this is wrong" She said. "Please take off your trousers yourself" Evelyn pleaded, hoping Catherine would listen.

Fortunately Catherine did. She took of her trousers under the blanket and threw them at Evelyn.

"You have nice lips" Catherine said before falling back into her pillow and closing her eyes.

Evelyn had to laugh at that comment. No one ever said that to her before. She also felt very bad, even though she didn't kiss Catherine back, it still felt like cheating in a way.

Quietly Evelyn left Catherine's house and went home. Once she got there she went straight to bed, she had to be fresh in the morning. Fortunately Sara wasn't home yet so Evelyn didn't have to face her. Maybe tomorrow things would be better.

When Evelyn woke up, she found the bed empty. She wondered where Sara was, she probably worked another double shift. When she looked at the alarm clock she jumped up, she had less than an hour to get ready for her talk with Ecklie.

When Evelyn arrived at the crime lab, it seemed to be deserted. When Evelyn opened her locker a note from Sara fell out:

_Hey Bubs (thought I'd call you that as a reply on that teddy bear of yours)_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there with you this morning, had to pull a double. Good luck with Ecklie, I will see you at home later._

_x_

_Sara_

_p.s. I picked Bubs because of your bubbly character. Hope you like it!_

Evelyn smiled, Bubs sounded good. Evelyn collected herself and went to Ecklie's office. On her way there she ran into Grissom, who wished her good luck with a pat on her shoulder.

When Evelyn sat down, Ecklie smiled at her. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but it looked scary either way.

The talk didn't work out how Evelyn wanted at all. Even though she had a great evaluation, and got a recommendation from both Grissom and Catherine, Ecklie was not going to hire her. He gave the lame excuse of budgetary reasons and Evelyn making the night shift 'too much of a family'. It felt like the air got knocked out of her, Evelyn couldn't believe she was not going to stay here. She finally felt at home somewhere and she got kicked out. Defeated she got up and gave Ecklie a hand. She went to her locker and left the lab.

In the car Evelyn started crying out loud. _Why? Why when she finally took her chance, it got stolen from her the second she started feeling at home_. Evelyn decided to go to Catherine's house to check on her and make sure she was ok.

Catherine opened the door, wondering who would be there. Her heart sank when she saw Evelyn standing in front of her. In spite of the amount of alcohol she had last night, she could very well remember everything she did, and if she remembered well, she had kissed the woman who was now standing in front of her with tears in her eyes.

Evelyn didn't say anything, she just walked into Catherine's hug. As soon as Catherine wrapped her arms around Evelyn she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Catherine had feared this would happen. When she got to work, she was going to have a word with Ecklie, _how could he turn down a brilliant scientist like Evelyn?_

"Evelyn, calm down sweetie. It's ok" Catherine tried to calm Evelyn down. She still hadn't closed the door and she felt a bit embarrassed. Catherine managed to turn around and close the door.

"Come sit down" Catherine continued while she tried to get Evelyn to the living room.

"It was all for nothing" Evelyn said between sobs.

Catherine sat down next to Evelyn, who immediately moved closer to Catherine for a hug. Catherine smiled to herself, if only Lindsay was like this to her she'd be one happy woman. She wrapped her arms around Evelyn and just let the young woman cry. She still didn't know what Evelyn's problem was, but apparently Ecklie had just ruined her world.

They both didn't know how long they sat there. But a glance at the watch informed Catherine that she would have to get ready for work soon. She had to go in early today because of a case she was working on. As much as she wanted to stay and talk to Evelyn, she had to go.

"Evelyn, can you look at me please" she asked. Catherine really wanted to apologize for the night before, before going to work.

Evelyn looked at Catherine. Her eyes were red and her whole face was flushed. Catherine cupped Evelyn's face with one hand, even though at first she didn't want to do that, it sort of happened. Catherine cursed herself for doing that, but now her hand was there anyway, she just enjoyed the feeling. Evelyn's face was wet from tears, but her skin was still soft and warm.

"I'm sorry about last night. I remember very well what I did and I'm sorry for it." Now it was Catherine's turn to blush "I don't know what got into me."

Evelyn smiled at Catherine, which made Catherine melt, the face she was looking at with that cute smile looked just like the face of an angel.

"It's ok" Evelyn said "you were drunk."

_I think I would've also done that if I wasn't_ Catherine told herself, kicking herself for what her mind just told her. Now she knew what made her feel so miserable, she was jealous. Jealous of Sara, who got to be with Evelyn, with this wonderful woman who needed to be very well taken care of.

Evelyn looked into Catherine's piercing blue eyes and wondered what was going on in her mind. Catherine had been quiet for a while now and she was just starting at Evelyn.

When Catherine realised she was staring, she looked down at her watch.

"I have to go to work, if you want you can stay here, Nancy will drop Lindsay off in an hour" Catherine said while getting up and handing Evelyn a spare key.

"Thank you, for babysitting Lindsay" she said with a smile.

"Anytime" was al Evelyn could say before Catherine left the house.

Evelyn decided to go home before Lindsay came home. She took a shower and wrote a note for Sara. She put the note on Sara's side of the bed, with the teddy bear Sara gave her in the hospital next to it. It was the perfect thing to go with the note.

Evelyn arrived at Catherine's house just in time. When she got out of her car, Nancy pulled over to drop Lindsay off. Lindsay ran to Evelyn right away and was overexcited about the afternoon they were going to spend together.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Willows, Catherine's sister" Nancy said while stretching out her hand.

"Hi, Evelyn Daniels, erm Catherine is my mentor at work" Evelyn said while shaking Nancy's hand.

"Evelyn is the coolest colleague my mom has" Lindsay said to Nancy to elaborate the story.

"Well I better be off, be good Linds" Nancy said while she got in her car.

"Let's have some fun!" Lindsay said to Evelyn.

"Yeah! I have some cool things planned for us" Evelyn said.

Even though she and Lindsay had great fun that afternoon, Evelyn felt deeply unhappy. Sara and her work were her life, and now one part got taken away from her.

"That was great Evelyn" Lindsay told Evelyn when they drove home "How did you know I liked Pizza Hut?"

Evelyn laughed "Everyone likes Pizza Hut, duh" she said, making Lindsay laugh.

When Catherine came home, she found Evelyn and Lindsay on the couch watching a movie. Lindsay was cuddled up to Evelyn, who had an arm around Lindsay. It was such a cute sight, it made Catherine smile.

"Hey movie freaks" she said with a smile.

Lindsay turned around. When she saw her mom she jumped of the couch to hug her mother "Hey mom" she said while holding on tight to her mother.

"Hey baby" Catherine said while playing with Lindsay's hair "did you have a nice day?"

"Oh yeah, it was great! Evelyn and I went to the park and to Pizza Hut and…" Lindsay turned around to Evelyn and nodded "and I'm going upstairs now to clean my room" she finished her sentence and ran upstairs.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Catherine said with a grin.

"Nothing really, she is a great kid" Evelyn said.

Catherine walked up to Evelyn and stood in front of her. She looked at the younger woman in front of her and didn't quite know what to say.

"I er I better go" Evelyn said while looking at the floor.

Catherine didn't say anything but stepped forward and hugged Evelyn.

"Thank you" Catherine whispered.

Evelyn patted Catherine's back acknowledging the thank you Catherine just whispered to her. Evelyn didn't want to let go, she knew this was the last time she would hug Catherine. And the idea hurt her so much, it made her cry again.

"Thank you for everything Catherine, you are an amazing person, thank you so much" Evelyn muttered between sobs.

Catherine didn't really understand what was going on, she just smiled and kissed Evelyn's forehead.

"You are amazing yourself" Catherine said "No go home to that woman of yours" she added, wiping a tear from her own face.

When Catherine stood in her doorway, waving at Evelyn who left in her car, little did she know that this was the last time she would see Evelyn Daniels.

When Catherine tucked Lindsay in Lindsay had a single tear falling from her cheek.

"Evelyn is gone mom" she said

Catherine looked at Lindsay, not knowing what to say or do. She knew Lindsay was right, she felt it. She just knew it from the way Evelyn had said goodbye.

"Mom, Evelyn is a cool woman, but they hurt her too much when she was little" Lindsay told her mom before she burst into tears.

"What did she tell you baby?" Catherine asked when she held Lindsay.

Lindsay told Catherine everything Evelyn had told her, leaving Catherine in awe.

"And do you know where Evelyn is now?" Catherine asked

"No" Lindsay lied. She had promised not to tell anyone until Evelyn gave her the sign.

When Sara arrived home, she saw Evelyn wasn't there yet. She took a shower and dressed into her favourite clothes, she was going to surprise Evelyn. She smiled to herself when she looked in the mirror, ever since she and Evelyn got together, she was so much happier and she had to say, it looked good on her. Catherine had gone home over an hour ago and Evelyn still wasn't at home, Sara started to worry now. She walked into the bedroom to get her phone, and then she saw it. There was a note on her side of the bed, it was resting on the teddy bear she gave Evelyn in the hospital. The teddy bear with the sad look and the heart which said I'm sorry.

Sara picked up the note and read it, then she read it again and she fell down on her knees _this was not happening, not to her, not now, not Evelyn!_ Sara screamed for a long time, letting the tears run freely over her cheeks. She threw away the note, but the words on that note still haunted her:

_Dearest teddy bear,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this._

_I never meant to hurt you. Even though it might be too early to say this to you, but I love you Sara Sidle, you are the most amazing woman I ever met. You will always be in my heart and I will always keep loving you._

_Even so I have to go now, I'm sorry_

_Evelyn_


	13. Part 2: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them, just borrowing them, I promise they will be back by midnight._

**Author's Note:** _This is set after Some kind of green monster. Evelyn is gone, how is Sara going to handle that? And what is Catherine going to do?_

_Hey guys! I'm back, with new inspiration, and in this part we will finally find out more about Evelyn! Why did she leave? And will she ever come back?_

_Some Kind Of Green Monster II_

_Prologue_

**Sara**

_She was never going to be ok again, she was never going to be the same again. Hell she was never going to be her again. When Evelyn left, she took a part of Sara with her. Sara was only half a person now, a nobody, a nothing. No one around her knew what had happened, and no one knew she was dying on the inside. No one but Evelyn had known Sara Sidle, and no one ever will. _

_She still wondered why Evelyn had left, they were doing well together. Ever since they had moved in together she was finding out new things about Evelyn and herself, and she knew she wasn't the only one enjoying that. She wasn't blind, she knew Evelyn was happy with her too. She wondered what Ecklie had said to Evelyn to upset her that much. She knew Ecklie didn't have much tact, but what could have been so bad? And why hadn't Evelyn let her comfort her? Why the hell did Evelyn leave without saying anything?_

_She was still wondering why Catherine was acting the way she did. Ever since Evelyn left, Catherine was so nice to her, she was inviting her for drinks, and Catherine always asked if she was ok. One day Catherine even showed up at her doorstep to pick her up, as a surprise. She didn't even know Catherine knew where she lived._

_It was as if Catherine knew something that she didn't know. Catherine always had a good bond with Evelyn, maybe Evelyn had told Catherine something she hadn't told her? The nicer Catherine seemed to be to her, the more she started to dislike her. It came to the part where she tried to push Catherine away. It was ironic really, before she would have done everything to get closer to Catherine, and now she couldn't get Catherine far away enough from her._

_Sara wasn't sure what she felt for Evelyn anymore. Of course, she loved Evelyn, the strength of their bond would take a while to get over, but she also felt some sort of hate. She hated Evelyn for leaving her alone, for doing the one thing Evelyn had promised not to do. She could remember those words very well. One night she woke up from a nightmare, Evelyn calmed her down and promised her she would never break her heart and would never leave her. But still she did! She broke her promise, but even though she did, Sara still loved Evelyn deeply._

_At night Evelyn's name seemed to echo through her apartment, reminding her of the emptiness. The emptiness in her house, in her bed, but most of all the emptiness inside of her, in her heart, in her soul. She would cry at night, screaming at Evelyn, telling her to come back and fill the big hole that was now nesting in her heart. Even after all this time, she still hoped._

_No one had noticed her pain, her emptiness. But then again, she was good at hiding. At work, she was doing very well. Why did Catherine have to ruin it? Sara Sidle had build her walls again, for no one to break down again. She didn't even want anyone to try, and certainly not Catherine, the woman she always had a weak spot for._

**Evelyn**

_She sat in a restaurant with a colleague of hers who just gave her a present for in her apartment. A tile saying 'There is no place like home', ironically enough the only place that would ever be a home to Evelyn, is the place she left behind. And also the woman she left behind. She hated herself for hurting Sara, because she knew just how Sara would feel. She couldn't face Sara again, she was hurting too much to face Sara again. _

_Evelyn was not the kind of person to open up to others. But with Sara it was a whole different story. Even though she didn't really mean to, she revealed herself to Sara almost right away, it even amazed herself how quick and easy that seemed to go. And when Sara opened up to her too she felt so happy, it was great, amazing, and all those other words they came up with to describe her feelings. From the second she laid eyes on Sara Sidle, that woman intrigued her, Sara just drew her in. When Sara actually returned the feelings Evelyn had for her, she felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't believe Sara could love her, and would offer her to build a home together. And that's just what they did, they were building a home together, and it actually felt like a home. Sara's arms were a safe haven. In Sara's arms she felt home, at the lab she felt at home._

_She finally started believing that the word home was real, but then Ecklie kicked her right off her cloud and showed her what real life was like again. She almost forgot that opening up, feeling at home and feeling in your place were dangerous things. She should have been more careful._

_Ever since she had left the safe haven of Sara's house, she had been crying herself to sleep. There was this nagging pain in her heart, which she sometimes managed to conceal with going up in her work, but most of the day she could feel it. And especially at night, when she was alone, she cried herself to sleep. And still, after this time, when she woke up in the morning, she still unconsciously reached for Sara. And every time she did, she found her hand tapping an empty part of the bed, which left her disappointed every time. She really missed Sara, her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, the little gap between her teeth and that soothing voice that told her all those sweet words. Who would have thought the woman with the ice queen like 'no nonsense' attitude was such a sweet and loving person around her._

_Evelyn always hated the part of moving on to another place. It was the story of her life, things seemed to work out great for her, and then suddenly she would be kicked from her cloud. Then suddenly she would have to leave again, leaving everything behind. She was always weary of this fact, so she would never make a lot of friends, or open up to anyone, but this time, it had totally gone wrong. She had broken her protocol, she had let people in, she had let people touch her lives. And now she not only had to hurt herself, she also hurt them. And the worst thing was, she would never see them again, she would never be able to explain or apologize to them. Evelyn agreed with herself, her life sucked. Her life would never be the same again without Sara, the only person in her whole life who really understood and knew her._

**Lindsay**

_Lindsay felt really mature. Evelyn had confided in her, and had told no one else. She knew things that not even Evelyn's girlfriend knew. She was also a bit worried, and felt Evelyn's secret become more and more of a burden, of a weight on her shoulders. She overheard some conversations her mom had with Sara on the phone, it never sounded good. Sara just didn't seem to listen to her mom and her mom sometimes lost her patience and shouted at Sara. She would cry sometimes when she hung up. _

_Lindsay started to wonder if maybe it was time to tell her mom and Sara the truth, she knew she promised to wait until Evelyn told her it was ok, but she was also sure Evelyn didn't mean to cause this. Even though Lindsay knew Evelyn's story, she would never have done the same, she couldn't imagine leaving her mom behind, but then again she didn't have to go through the same things Evelyn went through as a kid. Maybe she could write Sara an anonymous letter or something._

_In a way she felt responsible for the way her mom and Sara were feeling. She could help them, but then she would betray Evelyn. Why did Evelyn give her such a burden? Why did Evelyn leave? Evelyn had told her she was so happy here, with her job, with Sara, why did she have to leave?_

_No one dared to pick on her anymore at school. After she had hit Dean, who was picking on her, some other kids tried to, but she always had her words ready. Evelyn taught her that, and it really worked out. And when the picking on stopped, she also got better grades and was actually making some friends. And besides, her mom already had enough things to think about, so she didn't want to get into trouble anymore and worry her mom even more._

**Catherine**

_Catherine felt guilty. She knew she was the last one to see Evelyn, she even waved at her and watched her go. Hell she was even the last one who had kissed Evelyn! She was still confused about that, she still wondered why she had that sudden interest in Evelyn, who was with Sara of course. She was still embarrassed she kissed Evelyn, and the weird thing was that Evelyn didn't seem to mind, when she apologized to her, it didn't seem as such a big deal. For some unknown, vague reason the softness of Evelyn's lips, and the feelings she got when her lips touched Evelyn's kept haunting her dreams. She would be remembered the second she closed her eyes. _

_Because she felt so guilty, she was extra nice to Sara. She never meant to betray the delicate friendship, for as much as she could call it a friendship, with Sara. It was odd how Catherine could see that Sara was in pain. Before she would never have noticed, but she saw Sara's eyes when Evelyn was around, and now those eyes are missing their sparkle. They are just dark brown, no sparkling, no light and no nothing in there anymore. It was odd that no one else noticed, but then again Sara must be hiding lots of things from them. Catherine wondered what she knew at all about Sara. She knew nothing. But she knew Sara wasn't stupid, Sara knew something was going on, and Catherine knew Sara was pushing her away even more because of that. She didn't care though, she was going to keep trying. She felt like she had to, after the damage she caused between Evelyn and Sara. She wondered that if Sara had known about the kiss, if she would still stay with Evelyn. It wasn't really a mutual kissed, Evelyn seemed to be too stunned to answer the kiss, and Catherine herself was too drunk to think of the fact Evelyn wasn't a single woman. She had to help out Sara, to try to cheer her up. Not just for Sara's sake, but for her own sake, to stay sane. And also because she knew Sara had no one else._

_Unlike Sara, her daughter seemed to blossom. They didn't fight as much anymore, Lindsay's grades were going up and she seemed much more responsible. Catherine was really proud of her daughter, she still wondered what had triggered the sudden change in Lindsay's behaviour. _

_So yeah, her life pretty much sucked at the moment, sleep deprived, frustrated and trying to befriend someone who didn't want her around. And to top it all, even Grissom was pissed off, and took it out of her of course. Why was everyone so surprised with Ecklies reaction? Was she the only one who knew Ecklie was a jerk? _


	14. Lindsay knows

**_Chapter 14: Lindsay knows_**

_She was woken up by butterfly kisses on her back and the back of her neck. It made all her hairs stand up and it woke up some special senses in her. She moaned and turned around. Before she was able to say something Evelyn's lips were pressed against hers. It was a demanding kiss, it was obvious Evelyn wanted control this time, and that was fine by Sara. She trusted this woman with her everything._

_Evelyn rolled herself on top of her. The feel of Evelyn's skin on hers was intoxicating and mesmerizing. Evelyn stroke her chest with her fingertips, causing goose bumps all over her chest. She wondered how it was possible to have goose bumps while her whole body was on fire. She didn't want Evelyn to tease her now, she needed Evelyn. She tried to let Evelyn know, she moved her head up to kiss Evelyn, demanding access to her mouth. But Evelyn didn't let her, instead she grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. _

"_You are mine for now" Evelyn whispered with a husky voice._

_The way Evelyn talked and the way she looked, made Sara give up right away. She was too turned on to fight this Goddess over control. Evelyn started kissing her neck, gently sucking on her favourite spot. She let out a moan of pleasure, she loved it when Evelyn did that. She felt like a slave to Evelyn, Evelyn totally had her under control. She had to react to every little thing Evelyn did, either with a moan or a shiver. _

_Evelyn was kissing and licking her all over, making her feel like she was in heaven. Evelyn's mouth, lips, tongue and hands seemed to be everywhere, she kept chanting Evelyn's name over and over. She could have sworn she was having an orgasm the second Evelyn touched her in the place she most wanted it, but something interrupted._

The sound of her phone ringing woke Sara up from her dream. She glanced over to Evelyn's side of the bed, which was empty. A single tear escaped and rolled over her cheek, damn Evelyn.

"Sidle" Sara groaned into the phone.

"Sara, its Gil" the voice on the other side of the line said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour" Sara said before hanging up.

Sara knew Grissom called her to come in earlier, he never called her for anything else.

Gil Grissom sat in his office, reading a magazine when Conrad Ecklie knocked on his door. Gil raised his eyebrow, Ecklie was very much out of his place, what did he do to deserve a visit by the almighty Ecklie.

"Gil, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ecklie asked, sitting down. Not really letting Gil answer the question.

"Do I have a choice?" Gil said, raising his eyebrow again.

"I'm here with good news" Ecklie said, folding his hands and resting them on Grissom's desk.

"We had a slice of unexpected fortune in the budget. You can invite that Evelyn Daniels back." Grissom could have sworn he had heard Ecklie wrong, but when Ecklie actually smiled at him, which seemed to have an eerie evil effect, he knew Ecklie was serious.

Grissom was very surprised by what Ecklie just notified, so surprised that he almost fell of his chair. When he was able to think again, an alarm went off in his head, no one knew where Evelyn was.

"Well, that's great. But I don't know where Evelyn is." He said, still amazed by the news he just got.

"Well, then you FIND her" Ecklie said, stressing find. He got up and left before Grissom could say anything else.

It was an hour before shift and everyone was already present, sitting in the break room. Nick and Warrick were talking about sports and Greg was making moves on Sara as usual. Catherine was just sitting with her coffee in her hand. Grissom entered and everyone's attention was focused at him.

"Nick and Warrick, suspicious circs at the Tangiers, Greg you can join Sara, robbery at the strip, Sara is already on the scene" Grissom handed Nick and Greg the assignment slips and he turned around to leave the break room.

Catherine's mouth dropped, how could Gil not give her an assignment. "Erm Gil, what about me?" she said. Gil was so not getting away with this!

"I want to talk to you, in my office" Gil said, and left the break room, leaving Catherine in awe.

Everyone got up to go to their scene and Catherine decided she'd better get this over with and walked to Grissom's office.

"Close the door" Grissom said when she entered his office.

Catherine closed the door and sat down on a vacant chair, not the she really had a choice. All the other chairs and surfaces were covered with case files, magazines and things she did not want to know what it was.

"What's up" Catherine said. She couldn't help but feel nervous, even though her voice didn't sound like that.

"You have a case on your own, a big thing. A thing Sara is not supposed to know about."

Catherine knew Grissom was a straight to the point kind of guy, but this straight to the point. She couldn't help but open her mouth in awe.

"What?" was all Catherine managed to say.

"Ecklie visited me earlier. For budgetary reasons I'm allowed to ask Evelyn Daniels back on our team." Grissom explained to her.

For the second time in a short while, Catherine's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" was all she could say.

"When I told Ecklie I didn't know where Evelyn is, he told me to find her." Grissom elaborated in his own calm way. "And since Sara is too personally involved, I want you to find her."

Catherine got up from her chair, she was so angry.

"You are telling me that I have to find Sara's best friend, who just disappeared, leaving her hurt WITHOUT telling her?" she slammed her hands on Grissom's desk

Grissom didn't understand what Catherine was so upset about. "Catherine, Evelyn was more than a friend to Sara, they lived together."

And again Catherine was surprised, how did Grissom know that?

"I know because Evelyn's address changed you know, and it looked a lot like Sara's address" was Grissom's attempt to a joke to calm Catherine down.

"How can I find her without telling anything to Sara Gil? She will kill me if she finds out!"

"Catherine, sit down" Grissom said, hoping Catherine would calm down and listen to him.

"Sara is too involved, and I don't know exactly why Evelyn left but if it has anything to do with Sara, I'm sure Evelyn won't let Sara find her. In fact I'm sure that Sara would have found her already if that wasn't the case."

Catherine sighed. She knew Grissom was right, but Grissom only didn't know about her bond with Evelyn.

"And seeing you were Evelyn's mentor, I think it's your job to find her" Grissom added.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" Catherine felt odd after saying that, she knew she could very well think of that herself, but still she asked.

"Well I'd say talk to Sara, but it's obvious she doesn't know where Evelyn is. So maybe you should find someone who does." Grissom said with a smile, he was confident that Catherine would find Evelyn. Only he was less confident about how he was going to apologize to Evelyn and ask her to join the team. He had heard about how Ecklie treated her and he had heard about Evelyn's disappearance.

With a sigh Catherine got up. She realised that the only person who could help her now was Lindsey. Maybe Lindsey knew more than she had told her before.

"Keep me posted Catherine" Grissom said before she left the office.

Catherine was very worried. How was she going to hide this from Sara, just at the moment they were actually having a friendship going. She hated the idea of hiding something from Sara, and she was sure she was going to have to lie to Sara along the way too. Sara wasn't stupid, she would know something was up.

Catherine decided to go home and sort herself. She'd talk to Lindsay later. Lindsay had grown up so much lately, Catherine was sure that Lindsay would understand and maybe even be able to help.

Throughout the whole shift, Sara couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. It was so real, she could still feel Evelyn's touch burning on her skin. She could still feel Evelyn's kisses linger on her neck. She was still smitten to Evelyn, even though she hated to admit it, she wondered if she would ever get over this.

Sara and Greg had an easy case this night. They were finished an hour before shift ended. Sara decided to see Catherine in her office to kill some time. She was not the kind of person to have talks with a co-worker, but she just had to get her mind of Evelyn tonight. Maybe Catherine could help her out by talking about Lindsay or something like that.

Sara entered Catherine's office, even though it was dark she knew the way and she was already talking to Catherine about how her shift went tonight. Catherine had the lights out in her office all the time, she'd be thinking about a case or she had a headache. When she didn't get a reply she realised Catherine wasn't there. Sara blushed, she felt stupid. When she turned on the light she saw Catherine's office was indeed empty.

When she looked around she saw Evelyn's employee file on Catherine's desk. Suddenly Sara felt all warm inside, she sat down behind the desk and touched the file. It was weird, but she just had to touch it, she slowly traced Evelyn's name with her finger. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Sara opened the file and smiled when she saw Evelyn's picture. The tear from her cheek fell on Evelyn's picture, just on Evelyn's cheek. Sara wiped it away, but more and more tears fell on the file. She couldn't compose herself anymore, she felt herself shaking as she put her hands in front of her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sara managed to compose herself. She traced Evelyn's hair on the picture with her finger once more before closing the file. She wiped her tears and got up. It was time to go home.

The babysitter was delighted to see Catherine home so early. Catherine paid her and the girl left.

Before going to bed Catherine checked on Lindsay, who was still awake. Catherine walked over to Lindsay's bed and sat on it.

"I can't sleep mom" Lindsay said "I keep thinking about Evelyn."

"That's just what I wanted to talk to you about. Evelyn is my new case, I have to find her. She can work at the lab" Catherine said, putting a strand of hair behind Lindsay's ear.

"Can I sleep with you tonight mom?" Lindsay asked.

She didn't react on what Catherine said, she wasn't sure if she could tell her mom. She wanted to stop the pain for Sara and her mom, even though her mom wasn't showing, Lindsay knew she was in pain. She didn't want to betray Evelyn, but she thought that maybe if her mom found Evelyn, things would be better for Evelyn.

Catherine nodded and Lindsay followed her to her bedroom. Catherine got dressed for the night in her bathroom while Lindsay snuggled in bed. Catherine got into bed and snuggled up to Lindsay.

"Mom" Lindsay said.

"Yes honey?" Catherine simply answered. She knew Lindsay was struggling with something, she just hoped for once Lindsay would spill it.

"If you think you can help someone by telling something, but you promised that someone you wouldn't tell anything about that, would that be bad?"

Catherine sighed. So Lindsay did know more but she promised she wouldn't tell.

"A promise is very important Linds, but if you think you will help Evelyn by telling me what you know, than maybe it's for the better. Do you know where Evelyn is Lindsay?" Catherine asked while turning Lindsay around so she was facing her.

It was only then Catherine realised her heart was beating so fast, she felt a heat all over her body. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, it could be compared with going downstairs on Christmas morning to see what presents you got. She hoped Lindsay would tell, she hoped she could solve this and get Evelyn back. Back to her, back to Sara. _Did I just think that? Back to me? Oh my god!_

"I think I know where Evelyn is" Lindsay said.


	15. Lost and found

**_Chapter 15: Lost and Found_**

When Catherine woke up that morning, Lindsay was still cuddled up against her. The talk they had last night was quite emotional, and even though the subject wasn't very nice, it was nice they had a talk like that. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was 7 AM already, time to get up.

Catherine kissed Lindsay's head "Wake up sweetie" she said.

Lindsay stirred and moaned "noooo mom".

Catherine knew she had to use another approach to get Lindsay up. She hoped it would be different after last night, but she had to fall back on her normal day to day routine of getting the blanket of the bed.

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooom" Lindsay moaned.

"Come on Linds, it's time to get up. Aunt Nancy will be here soon to pick you up" Catherine said while she was trying to roll Lindsay out of bed.

Lindsay finally moved and got up. Catherine smiled to herself, another victory.

"You get dressed, I'll fix some breakfast." Catherine said while walking out of her room. On the way to the kitchen she couldn't help but yawn, it reminded her of how tired she still was. But she had an important day ahead of her. She was going to find Evelyn.

When Lindsay came downstairs they had breakfast together. Lindsay took a couple of bites of her sandwich and started talking.

"You are going to look for her today aren't you? When you see her please tell her I want her to come back and that I'm sorry but I had no other choice" Catherine could see that Lindsay was almost crying.

"Please tell her I still want to be friends and that I just wanted to help her" Lindsay pleaded.

Catherine just smiled at Lindsay, she didn't know what to say. It really touched her that Lindsay called Evelyn a friend, and that Lindsay was so emotional about this. At that moment Catherine wished Evelyn had never left in the first place, she hurt so many people. She also wished that she had paid more attention to Lindsay, she seemed to be really upset about the whole situation. Suddenly Catherine felt really selfish.

When Nancy arrived, Lindsay jumped up and got her bag. She kissed her mother's cheek and ran for the door.

"Lindsay" Catherine called after her. Lindsay turned around and looked puzzled at her mom.

"I will find her" Catherine said with a smile "I promise"

"I know mom" Lindsay replied before walking out the door and running to Nancy's car.

Catherine cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs to pack her things. She was going to leave as soon as possible. She wondered what the hell Evelyn was doing in Montana.

When she had her stuff packed she called Grissom.

"Gil, its Catherine. I know where Evelyn is, I'm going to talk to her now. She is in Montana"

"Montana? What's in Montana?" Grissom asked her.

"I don't know. I'm going to get a flight there ASAP."

"Ok, I will cover for you" Grissom said.

After about an hour after Sara arrived at work she walked into the break room for the assignments of that evening. Nick and Warrick were talking to each other and on her way there she saw that Greg was helping Mia out in the lab. As Sara sat down with a cup of coffee, waiting for Grissom, she wondered where Catherine was.

When Grissom came in with the assignments he explained that Catherine had taken some personal time. Sara wondered why, but didn't pay too much attention to it. Tonight she had a case with Nick and Warrick because it was slow.

"Daniels" Evelyn answered her phone.

"Ms Daniels, this is Miranda from the reception. You have a visitor" the voice on the other side of the line said.

"A visitor? For me?" Evelyn was amazed, she didn't know anyone who would visit her.

"Yeah, she is waiting for you in conference room 4" the voice continued.

"Do you happen to know who it is?" Evelyn got a bit nervous, she didn't know anyone who would want to visit her.

"I am not allowed to tell you, it is a surprise" Miranda tells her.

Evelyn's heart was beating really fast when she was walking towards conference room 4. She had no idea who was waiting for her there, and it scared her.

Catherine was standing behind the door, she thought it would be best if Evelyn couldn't see her when she walked into the room, so Evelyn wouldn't bolt the second she saw Catherine.

Evelyn walked into the conference room. She didn't see anyone, but then she heard the door close and she turned around. Her eyes grew two sizes bigger and her jaw seemed to drop to the floor. "You" was the only thing she managed to blurt out.

Evelyn was shocked. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure Catherine could hear it. The first idea that came into her head was to bolt out of the room, but Catherine was blocking the door. Evelyn cursed to herself, she had let Catherine get to know her and Catherine knew she was going to flee. Evelyn looked to the ground, she felt so vulnerable, she had nowhere to run, so instead she sat down in the chair and stared at Catherine.

Catherine observed Evelyn and her reaction. Evelyn looked terrified, she looked like an animal pushed in a corner. Evelyn was just staring at her, her eyes wide and her face still in shock. Catherine could see Evelyn's chest going up and down fast. She hadn't expected to have such a big effect on Evelyn.

"Evelyn" Catherine said, she didn't even recognize her own voice when she heard it. It had changed into some kind of whisper.

Evelyn still just stared at Catherine. Not knowing what to do or say. She was trapped.

Catherine walked over to Evelyn and kneeled in front of her. To be honest she didn't know what to say or do, she just wanted to calm Evelyn down. Maybe a hug would help, it helped all those times before.

When Catherine moved up a bit to take Evelyn in her arms, Evelyn withdrew. It hurt Catherine, but she refused to give up.

"Evelyn, I just want to talk to you." Catherine looked down for a bit, she felt tears welling up but she had to be the strong one now.

"How.." Evelyn whispered, but before she could say anything else Catherine interrupted her.

"Lindsay" Catherine said.

Evelyn sighed. She should have known better than to trust that young girl.

Catherine saw the look in Evelyn's eyes, and she knew she had to defend Lindsay now.

"Lindsay hasn't told me anything until early this morning. It was only because I told her it was very important that I found you, and even then she hesitated. She really thought that by telling me where you were she would help you. Because that's what she wants to do. She begged me this morning to tell you that she still wanted to be friends and that she was sorry. I didn't just come here to see you Evelyn, I have an offer for you" Catherine wasn't sure if Evelyn was going to just accept all this.

Evelyn stood up, and Catherine got up with her, in a way she felt relieved because kneeling for a long time wasn't her favourite thing to do. But now there was the problem of closeness.

They were standing in front of each other, Evelyn's face was so close to Catherine's that Catherine could feel Evelyn's breath on her face.

"What offer?" Evelyn asked. She finally managed to produce a sentence of more than one word.

Catherine wasn't able to speak. The effect Evelyn had on her by just standing close to her prevented her vocal abilities from working. All she could think of right now was the feel of her lips on Evelyn's, even though Evelyn had withdrawn from the short kiss, she could still remember the feel of her lips.

"Catherine" Evelyn repeated with her soft voice.

Catherine took a step back, she had to create some distance from Evelyn to be able to think straight.

"I erm Grissom wants you back in the team" Catherine managed to stutter.

Even though it was all, well almost all, Evelyn wanted to hear, she couldn't accept it. A single tear rolled down Evelyn's cheek when she looked down. She couldn't stand Catherine's piercing blue eyes anymore.

"I can't" Evelyn mumbled.

She didn't know how exactly it happened but when Evelyn's senses started working again, she found herself in Catherine's arms, just like she used to do before.

"I know Evelyn" Catherine whispered in Evelyn's ear "I know about you, and I'm sorry." Catherine felt how Evelyn literally broke down in her arms, once again Evelyn was sobbing in her arms. Catherine was really sorry for Evelyn, and what she had to go through when she was younger. Even though she was hurt that Evelyn just left her behind, in a way she could understand.

"Sara" Evelyn blurted out between sobs.

"Sara doesn't know, she doesn't know I'm here, she doesn't know where you are" Catherine whispered while she gently tucked Evelyn's hair behind her ear.

"Come back to Vegas Evelyn, I need you to be there, Sara needs you to be there and Lindsay needs you to be there too" Catherine sighed. She thought she would be over this whole phase of liking Evelyn more than she allowed herself, but unfortunately by seeing Evelyn, everything just came back, hitting her hard.

Evelyn looked so adorable, Catherine felt the need to kiss her, but she didn't. It became even harder to resist when Evelyn looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"I've been away for 8 months Catherine, I can't just come back" Evelyn said.

"You can Evelyn, both Grissom and I gave you a good recommendation, and now even Ecklie wants you on the team. Sara has been moping around for 8 months, I'm sure she would love to see you again, well maybe even more than that…." Catherine said, but Evelyn interrupted her.

"Is it that bad with Sara?" she asked. Catherine could see fear in her eyes.

"She is still doing a great job at the lab, but I've seen her happy, and right now she isn't. You know that sparkle she always has in her eyes, it's gone. Plus she has been doing more overtime by herself than the whole team together." Catherine said with a smile.

Evelyn chuckled. "Sounds like Sara alright" she said. Just as fast as that cute chuckle came, it went away again and Evelyn's face once again turned to serious.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Evelyn asked Catherine.

"Well, I don't know about that. But if you tell her what you told Lindsay, maybe she will understand" Catherine said, trying to talk some confidence into Evelyn.

"So are you going to come home?" Catherine asked Evelyn, who was still in her arms.

Evelyn took a deep breath to answer but Catherine was quicker.

"Don't say it isn't home, because it is. You belong in Vegas Evelyn, you belong with Sara." _Even though I want you to belong to me _Catherine kicked the green monster in her head for making her think that.

Evelyn smiled. "I'll try to arrange it" she said.

"So I can call Grissom now to tell him to prepare your work contract?" Catherine said with a smile.

Evelyn nodded and smiled back.

_Yes!_ Catherine thought. She had expected things to be a lot harder than this. Apart from the wrong thoughts that popped up in her head at the most inappropriate moments, things went pretty well.

"Catherine"

Catherine just realised she was trailing off again when Evelyn called her name.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Evelyn asked.

_Oh no! oh no! oh no Catherine Willows!_ Her mind told her. She should just go to a hotel, staying with Evelyn would be bad news, it would mean no sleeping.

"No not really. I kind of rushed here in the morning." Catherine heard herself say. She cursed herself, why didn't she just say yes.

"You can stay at my place Cath." Evelyn said. "Let's go, it's a quiet night anyway, I'll take you to my place and then I'll go back here to talk to my supervisor".

Catherine sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	16. Home Again

_**Author's note: **Thank you all for reviewing! Ickle I picked Montana at random, it has no special meaning hehe. I'm really glad you guys like my story, it's my first fanfic (although I have written more now) and it will always be my 'baby' LOL_

**_Chapter 16: Home again_**

When Evelyn parked her car near her apartment building Catherine's jaw dropped.

"Now I see why you moved here" Catherine said, she was impressed with the building. It looked like a 5 star hotel.

Evelyn smiled at the smaller woman "Guess what, I've got the penthouse" she said with a smirk on her face.

"How much do you get paid here?" Catherine said in awe.

They got out of the car and walked inside, where the doorman greeted them. "Good evening Miss Daniels, and Miss…."

"Willows" Catherine said, smiling at the doorman. What place still had a doorman? The hallway was tiled with marble, which was so clean she could see herself in it.

Both Evelyn and Catherine got in the elevator, another piece of art according to Catherine. Catherine leaned her back against the wall of the elevator and looked at Evelyn with a raised eyebrow. She wondered why the elevator wasn't moving yet. Her eyes turned big when she saw Evelyn come closer to her. She felt herself blush, which made her feel stupid.

She felt even more stupid when Evelyn was just pushing the button of her floor. Catherine wondered what the hell got into her.

"You must be tired" Evelyn said with a smile.

Catherine nodded and smiled. She was a bit nervous about what was to come that night, but she decided to enjoy it anyway.

Evelyn looked at Catherine, she was still amazed her mentor came to find her. No one had ever done that before, and she didn't really know how to react to that. It felt great, someone missed her so much that they came looking for her. It made her feel warm inside, and it made her realise she missed her life in Vegas too.

Evelyn showed Catherine around in her apartment and showed her where she could sleep. After receiving a million compliments about her furnishing qualities, Evelyn managed to leave. She was supposed to get back to work and talk to her supervisor.

When Evelyn left, Catherine sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room. She turned on the TV, she wasn't really watching but she needed to hear some noise. The apartment was awfully quiet, too quiet. Catherine wondered what she was going to do with her feelings, and talking about her feelings, what exactly did she feel? Evelyn seemed to be having some sort of effect on her, but she wasn't really sure what it was. That kiss truly was an accident, even though it was a pleasant one.

While Catherine was thinking, she got more and more comfortable on the couch, and before long she was in a deep sleep.

Things seemed to go really easy. Her supervisor was a little reluctant on letting her go, but when she told him she had a big chance for working for the number one crime lab in the United States, he gave in and signed her resignation. It was only on the one condition that she would finish this month, which had 2 weeks left. Evelyn was sure she could manage that.

Evelyn still had to process some evidence she and her partner had bagged earlier that evening. When she finished her shift, she drove home with a satisfied feeling. Evelyn Daniels was going back to Vegas, Evelyn Daniels was going back home. The thought of the word home made Evelyn smile, she had indeed finally found a home.

When Evelyn arrived at home, the doorman greeted her once again. He stopped her and asked about the "beautiful strawberry blonde woman" who she was with earlier that evening. Evelyn smiled and told him she was a friend from Vegas, on which the doorman replied he would love to meet her other friends from Vegas. Evelyn had never looked at Catherine like that, even though the older woman was indeed very beautiful. She smiled at the thought of Sara, it was amazing how Sara was the only thing she had eyes for from the minute the tall brunette walked into the break room. Even thinking about Sara made her feel warm inside, Evelyn wondered if Sara still felt the same, and more important if Sara would forgive her.

Evelyn smiled at the sight of Catherine sleeping on the couch. When she told the older woman she could share her bed with her, Evelyn knew she was going to sleep on the couch. She knew that Lindsay didn't get all that stubbornness from a stranger, Lindsay was definitely her mother's daughter. Evelyn got a blanket and tucked Catherine in, she couldn't resist tucking a strand of Catherine's strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. The older woman seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Catherine woke up early, a bit confused about where she was. She rolled over to check the time, but when she found herself on the floor after a loud thump, she realised that she was not at home.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Catherine heard Evelyn's voice coming from the kitchen. It was obvious Evelyn was trying not to laugh.

"Very funny" Catherine mumbled while she got up and rubbed her head.

"Want some coffee?" Evelyn said snorted.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh herself, Evelyn sure had a contagious laugh.

"I just didn't realise I was not at home when I woke up" the older woman managed to say between laughs "and yeah I'll have some coffee please".

Evelyn came from the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches and two cups of coffee. "There you go" she said before sitting down on a chair next to the couch Catherine was still on.

"Did you sleep well? I offered you my bed you know" Evelyn smirked.

"I just heard from Sara what happens when you are in a bed with another woman and I didn't want to risk it" Catherine shot back. She knew this would sure make Evelyn blush.

And indeed it worked, Evelyn turned red as a tomato and she didn't know what to say.

"Erm, well I talked to my supervisor last night and erm I have to finish the month here and then I can come back to Vegas." The younger blonde stuttered.

Catherine laughed out loud "Isn't that cute" she snorted "Miss Montana doesn't know what to say"

"Cath, please" Evelyn said. She did enjoy the teasing, but she wasn't sure what Catherine's intentions were.

"Ok, sorry" Catherine replied, sipping on her coffee. "So my mission is accomplished then".

Evelyn nodded and smiled "Looks like I'm coming home". Evelyn still got a weird feeling in her stomach from saying the word home.

"I hope you don't mind but I already booked you a flight back." Evelyn smirked and continued "I know you would love to stay here and clean up my place and pack my things but I know you've got a little girl and a busy job at home"

Catherine smiled "And I'm going to tell my little girl that her friend is coming back". She still hadn't figure out exactly what made Evelyn and Lindsay bond so quickly, but she would find out sooner or later.

"You'll be leaving at 4 PM, so that will give us some time to shop" Evelyn smiled "I know how you love your shopping Miss Willows" she grinned.

Catherine smiled "Sounds like a plan".

With their hands full of shopping bags both women returned to Evelyn's apartment. The older woman collected her things while the younger one cleaned the kitchen. When they were both done it was time to say goodbye.

Catherine stood in front of Evelyn, the young woman gave her a feeling she still couldn't identify. Sometimes she felt like a mother to Evelyn, a mother Evelyn never seemed to have, but sometimes it seemed to be deeper than that, although Catherine wondered if there was a feeling deeper than that. She had been with a woman before, in her dancing days, but she never saw it as her thing. That night when she kissed Evelyn, she felt something, and she was sure she was going to figure out what it was. But first she would wait until Evelyn was back in Vegas, safe and sound.

"Thank you for having me" Catherine said while wrapping her arms around Evelyn.

Evelyn loved being in Catherine's arms, it was a feeling she wished her own mother had given her when she was younger. Come to think of it, Catherine had been more of a mother to her than her own mother ever was.

A single tear ran down Evelyn's cheek "thank you for finding me" she whispered into Catherine's ear. "I'll see you in two weeks".


	17. Sometimes when you hide

**_Chapter 17: Sometimes when you hide, you want to be found_**

Sara sat in her lab, well it wasn't really her lab but since she spend most of her time in there, everyone referred to it as her lab. She was sitting in a chair examining evidence from a case she was working on. She had her hair up in a ponytail to keep her hair from interfering while she was closely examining the evidence. She was so focused on her evidence she didn't hear anything when someone entered the lab.

She also didn't hear that someone was standing behind her. She only noticed something when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice next to her ear whispering.

"Close your eyes" the voice whispered.

The feel of breath on her ear made her lose her ability to think straight. She remembered that voice from somewhere, but when a tongue traced her ear she didn't care whose voice it was. With the feel of a soft tongue tracing her ear closing her eyes wasn't a very hard thing to do. When the fingers of the hand traced her neck with a barely-there touch, she let out a soft moan.

Sara was in a pure bliss. She wanted to turn around and see who was brining her to this ecstasy, but the person behind her stopped her from turning around. "Don't move" the voice whispered again, before attacking her ear again. Sara suddenly realised she was happy her hair was in a ponytail, she felt fingers gently tracing her neck down to her collarbone and the fabric of her shirt. Sara gasped when the fingers slipped under her shirt and traced the outlines of her bra. "Oooh" she managed to bring out, that was not exactly what she planned, but it was all she could do for the moment.

Sara leaned her head back against the chest of the person behind her, so that person had more access. She could feel that person's chest was rising and falling quickly, and their heartbeat was probably as fast as hers, which turned her on even more. Immediately she felt that her unknown lover took advantage of that. She felt fingers tracing her collarbone ever so lightly. The feel of the fingertips on her skin made Sara fly so high, she had no concept of time and place anymore, she was totally focused on the fingertips that were touching her neck and chest.

When she reached for the hand which was bringing here to this state of bliss to kiss it, she realised whose hand it was. Suddenly she opened her eyes and turned around. It was true, she couldn't believe what she saw. She felt tears of anger well up. Evelyn was back. How dare she think she can sweep me of my feet again!

Evelyn put her hand on Sara's arm, but Sara jerked away. Sara couldn't help but let her tears flow. For 8 months she had wanted Evelyn to come back, but now Evelyn was standing right in front of her she felt a mixture of a million emotions. She was happy, in love but most of all she felt anger and pain. The last two emotions were taking the upper hand. Sara glared at Evelyn, turned around and left the lab.

"Sara, please" Evelyn pleaded.

Sara didn't say anything, but just left. Evelyn followed her and grabbed Sara's arm. "Please Sara, please listen to me for one minute."

Sara turned around and looked at Evelyn. The look in Evelyn's eyes had something that calmed Sara down, but she didn't want to calm down. She had all right to be mad at Evelyn.

"What is there POSSIBLY to say Evelyn?" Sara shouted "You leave me without saying ANYTHING and then after 8 months you come back and think we are ok?" Sara sighed "I don't even know WHAT you are thinking!" Tears were rolling over Sara's cheek. _There she was standing in front of this gorgeous woman who she loved with all her heart, crying uncontrollably, just GREAT!_

Seeing Sara cry made Evelyn cry too. She never realised what a mess she left behind every time she bolted, it wasn't normal for her to return to a place she left. Most of the time she would just move on and never look back. Tears were rolling over her face, all she wanted to do was hold Sara and make her pain go away, but she knew that right now that wasn't a good idea. When Sara was in a state like this, the best thing to do was let her rant.

"Sara" Evelyn whispered, not letting go of her arm "Let's go somewhere private" even though most CSI's where out in the field Evelyn knew it was best if they found a secluded place.

"Why?" Sara said in not such a nice tone.

"Sara please" Evelyn whispered "Just hear me out, and when you know my reasons and still feel like this you can walk away." Oh how Evelyn hoped Sara would not walk away. She knew she missed Sara, but the second she saw Sara again, she realise how much she really had missed that woman.

Sara looked at Evelyn. She did want to give Evelyn a chance, but right now she was hurting so much. She started at Evelyn for a long time, thinking what to do, her head was at war with her heart and she was just so confused at the moment.

Sara cupped Evelyn's face with her hand, she could feel Evelyn's tears on her hand. The feeling made her shudder. Sara's voice was not more than a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry" she said to the blonde woman in front of her.

After those words, she removed her hand from the blonde woman's cheek and turned around. She could swear the whole lab could hear her heart cursing at her for what she just did, but she had made a decision. No matter how much she loved Evelyn, the pain Evelyn caused scared her, she didn't want anyone to have that much power over her. As Sara paced away she could hear Evelyn sobbing. She wasn't sure if she heard it right, but she thought she heard Evelyn whisper her name, that whisper was so powerful it sounded like a heart-rending cry.

Sara sighed and kept walking. She had to keep walking, because if she stopped she knew she would cry. And she decided not to cry anymore, crying was showing your weak side, and Sara Sidle did not have a weak side anymore.

When Sara realised she was walking around in circles she decided to take a left turn for a change. Shortly after, she realised that wasn't a good idea. She bumped into Catherine, hard. Sara kneeled to pick up Catherine's files and mumbled an apology. When she looked up to Catherine and gave her the file, Catherine spoke up softly "You, in my office, now, please" she said.

Sara shook her head. "Not now" she said.

Catherine grabbed Sara's arm and took the brunette to her office. "There is no 'not nowing' me at this moment" she said in her mother tone.

"Sit down" Catherine said while closing the door. She sat herself down on the other side of her desk and folded her hands together.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on? First I see Evelyn storming out of the building like there is a fire drill going on and then you almost knock me over" Catherine sighed "I know I should have told you she was back, but I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Sara looked up at Catherine. She couldn't believe what Catherine just said. She got up from her chair "YOU KNEW?" she shouted with a disgusted look on her face.

"I was the one who convinced her to come back, I got her back" Catherine said calmly. Although she wasn't that calm anymore, she saw the pain in Sara's eyes and she felt bad for betraying her friend. Until now it had gone fine, but she didn't think things would go wrong between the two lab lovebirds.

"YOU WHAT?" Sara shouted again. She got up to leave Catherine's office, she was having none of this anymore. Who died and gave Catherine the authorisation to do what she had done. But Catherine was faster, she was standing in front of her office door before Sara could reach it.

"You are NOT running Sara. Please listen to what I have to say" Catherine pleaded.

"That's the second time I heard that this night" Sara sighed, trying to get past Catherine.

"And did you listen the first time?" Catherine said, looking Sara straight in the eye.

Sara didn't reply, instead she looked down to break the eye contact they had.

"I thought so. You know Sara, I know you are hurting, I can see it, I've seen it all this time. I tried to help you Sara, I kept coming to you because I know you are not the type to go to someone else for help. But you need some help. And I don't have another choice but to come to you to help you now." Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara.

At first Sara was hesitant, but when Catherine tightened her grip, the younger brunette lost her composure and started sobbing uncontrollably. Catherine just let the woman cry, she seemed to need it. It was odd, they had worked together for more than 4,5 years now and this was the first time she hugged Sara. This was the first time Sara opened up a little. Holding the younger woman gave Catherine a very pleasant feeling inside.

"I'm sorry Sara" Catherine whispered. "I should have told you. Ecklie told Grissom to hire Evelyn, and Grissom came to me to find her. That's why I took a night off. He didn't want anyone else to know, but I should have told you, and I'm really sorry Sara."

Sara didn't know what to think anymore. She made a total fool out of herself by crying in front of Catherine, what in Catherine's arms!

Catherine pulled away a little so she could face Sara. The younger woman looked so cute, her face was flushed. Catherine wiped away a tear with her thumb. The feel of Sara's skin made her shudder. _What the hell?_ Catherine thought to herself.

"Sara, look at me please" Catherine said softly.

When Sara looked at Catherine, the older woman felt all warm inside and didn't really know what to say. _What the hell Catherine Willows?_ She thought again _this is NOT happening!_

"Listen Sara, I know you hate Evelyn now, I know you hate what she did. But she also left me behind you know, and I let her back in. I hate what she did too, but when I heard her story, her reason, I can forgive her." Catherine was still staring into Sara's eyes. She wanted Sara to hear every word she said.

"Please listen to what Evelyn has to say, it might ease the pain Sara, it might make you forgive her for what she did" Catherine continued.

Sara interrupted her "Nothing can make me forgive her for what she did Catherine, she betrayed me, when I thought she would never leave me, when she PROMISED she would never leave me, she left" Sara ended her sentence with a sigh. It still hurts so much.

"I know Sara" Catherine said. "But give her a chance. You are going to have to talk to her sooner or later anyway. She will be your colleague from next Monday on"

Catherine looked at Sara, the younger woman seemed to try to collect herself to say something.

"I love you Catherine"

Catherine's mind seemed to work overtime. What did Sara just say to her? She felt her heart racing and a sudden warm and pleasant feeling was taking over her whole body. "You what? Could you repeat that?" Catherine stuttered.

"I owe you Catherine" Sara said with a smile. "Thank you, for this, for everything"

Catherine moved away from the door, still in awe. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she was sure of it. Even though what Sara really said surprised her, what Sara said according to her mind, made her really confused. What was going on?

When Sara left Catherine's office, she felt much better. If Catherine could forgive Evelyn, then maybe she could too. Sara decided to continue her work, maybe she could talk to Evelyn after her shift. Then she realised she didn't even know where Evelyn was, or what her phone number was. She was going to have to wait until Monday.

Evelyn had spent the whole afternoon with Lindsay. This seemed a great therapy for when things went wrong. Even though Lindsay was still young, she was very smart and some of the remarks she made, made the girl sound like she was at least 10 years older.

When Evelyn told her she wasn't mad at her, she was so happy that she hugged Evelyn and held on for at least 15 minutes. When she pulled back she smiled.

"Sometimes when you hide, you want to be found" Lindsay said.


	18. The truth is in me

**_Chapter 18: The truth is in me_**

Catherine sat in her office, wondering what kind of tricks her mind was playing on her. She was gently massaging her temples when she felt a headache coming up. She didn't get enough sleep the past few days, and her body was warning her now.

Evelyn had put Lindsay to bed hours before, and she was sleeping on the couch now herself. She wanted to wait until Catherine came back, but she was really tired. She figured the sound of the front door would wake her up so it was safe to go asleep on the couch.

When Catherine came home she found Evelyn sleeping on the couch, it made her smile.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said softly.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Catherine standing in front of her she shot up.

"Oh, I wanted to be awake when you came home, I'm sorry" she said with a still drowsy voice.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked while sitting down next to Evelyn.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Evelyn lied. She wondered why the hell she had to lie to Catherine, but she just didn't want to bother the older woman now. Catherine looked tired and she didn't want to keep her up any longer than necessary.

"I talked to Sara" Catherine said, knowing Evelyn was trying to spare her. But she was already in till over her shoulders, there was no turning back now.

"Oh" was all Evelyn managed to say.

"I told her that she should listen to you, that she should give you a chance. I said that I also hated what you did but that I forgave you when I heard what your reasons were" Catherine said while taking Evelyn's hand in hers. "I hope she listened to me Evelyn, I hope you two will sort things out"

Evelyn flashed Catherine a faint smile. "Thank you" she whispered, she moved closer to Catherine to hug the older woman.

"Cath, you look tired, you should get some sleep" Evelyn said while pulling back from the hug.

Catherine sighed "Yeah I should. How is Lindsay?"

Lindsay's name seemed to light up Evelyn's eyes "She is fine Cath, don't worry. We had a great day today. She is fast asleep"

Catherine smiled. It was great to have someone around to watch Lindsay, even if it was just for a few days. She figured her sister could use some time off from all the babysitting.

"Thanks" Catherine said while she got up.

"Anytime, I love spending time with Lindsay, she is a great kid" Evelyn said while following Catherine upstairs.

"Goodnight" Evelyn whispered while entering the guest room.

"Goodnight" Catherine whispered back. She checked on Lindsay before going to bed. The young Willows was fast asleep. Catherine sat on the girl's bed and kissed her forehead "I love you baby" she whispered, careful not to wake the girl up.

Sara couldn't catch sleep that morning. Catherine's words kept haunting through her head _give her a chance. When I heard her reasons I was able to forgive her. Just listen to her_. When Sara decided that sleeping would be no option it was noon and rain was pouring down. _Great, just to fit my mood_ she though looking up at the dark sky. Sara was still in her pyjamas when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it would be, most people she knew were asleep by now.

When she opened the door her heart stopped for a second. Of course, who else would it be.

"Can I please come in" Evelyn said. She was soaking wet, it looked like she walked all the way to Sara's apartment through the rain.

Sara didn't say anything, she just opened the door and sat down on her couch. Evelyn softly closed the door and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry if I'm forcing myself onto you. I just really want you to hear me out" Evelyn started.

Sara still didn't know what to say or what to do. Her heart told her to give Evelyn some of her clothes and let her shower to warm up. But her mind told her to kick the gorgeous woman who hurt her out.

When Sara didn't reply, Evelyn decided to just start her story. She realised that it was either open up to Sara and tell her all, or lose the love of her life, because that's what Sara was to her.

"I have never done this before, I never realised I'd hurt people with leaving like this. I'm not used to being cared about." Evelyn sighed and looked at Sara, who was avoiding Evelyn's piercing eyes. "My parents never loved me, they saw me as an attribute, a handy thing they could use for their scams"

Evelyn sighed and continued.

"My parents are crooks. They would use me for one scam or another. Insurance scams, collecting benefits they didn't deserve, stealing from rich people, you name it. When things went wrong they would pack their things, take me and move to another State. It's all I ever learned to do, when things don't go my way I bolt. After I turned 12, I was no longer of use to my parents, I wasn't cute enough anymore, they couldn't use me to charm people anymore." By now Evelyn started sobbing, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Sara still sat on the opposite side of the couch, staring at Evelyn in disbelief. She didn't know what to do, so she just let Evelyn talk.

When Evelyn composed herself a little she continued "My father came up with a better use of me, as a punching bag for every time he got frustrated or things went wrong. And my mother, she saw how intelligent I was, and I don't know if she was jealous at that or something, but she made a habit out of bringing me down, she would call me names, tell me I was worthless." Evelyn sighed and continued once again "Every time we moved I'd have to make friends again at school. Because of my low self-esteem, frequent bruises and because I was more intelligent than my peers I got picked on a lot. And once I finally made friends, once I finally started feeling at home, my parents would take me away." Evelyn's face was wet with tears. She hated talking about herself, and even more about her past. Every time she tried, she couldn't help but cry. "Now every time I even feel slightly at home, I get weary. I was weary when I moved in with you, I was scared, but my love for you was bigger than the fear. But when things went wrong here, when Ecklie told me I couldn't work here, I freaked out, I panicked. It felt like the world got swept away from under my feet, I couldn't breathe properly, I had to leave."

Evelyn looked at Sara, who was just staring at her. Evelyn felt so small, so vulnerable. When she told Lindsay about her past, she left out the hard things, so it was a lot easier. Now she felt like her heart was in Sara's hands. If Sara would tell her to leave, her heart would be crushed, God she couldn't even imagine how she would feel. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Sara would say something, even if they could only be friends, she wanted Sara to say something and not send her away.

Sara was still processing what just was revealed to her. She couldn't believe that Evelyn had been through all that. And she finally realised why they had such a strong connection right from the beginning, they were kindred spirits. They both didn't know love as a kid, they both had parents who abused them. Sara was confused about what she was feeling at the moment, yeah she was still mad at Evelyn for bolting, but now she sort of understood why.

Evelyn looked at Sara, with tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes did the talking for her. The longer it took for Sara to answer, or to say something, the more Evelyn's heart sank.

Sara saw Evelyn's eyes speaking volumes to her. Evelyn's eyes told Sara that she was begging for forgiveness, she was begging to be loved. Evelyn looked so adorable and cute. Sara couldn't resist anymore, the look in Evelyn's eyes made her forget about the hurt and the anger she felt earlier.

Sara stood up and Evelyn got up with her, worried that Sara would tell her to leave. Instead of telling her to leave, Sara walked up to Evelyn. Her face came so close to Evelyn's that Evelyn thought Sara was going to kiss her. She could feel the heat building up in her body, she felt goose bumps on her back and a shiver went down her spine. Sara had such a big effect on her, by just standing close to her, Sara was in total control over her.

Stepping closer to Evelyn didn't seem such a good idea. When Sara felt how Evelyn's body reacted to her, it caused a reaction in her own body. She could feel Evelyn's heat, which caused a heat in her body too, settling in her lower abdomen. In a way she was proud of the effect she had on the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. The same woman who was waiting for her to say something, to mend or break her heart.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other. They were having a conversation without words. Evelyn's eyes seemed to tell Sara sorry a million times, and Sara's eyes were telling Evelyn that she understood.

Both women had flushed faces. The sexual tension between them seemed to have reached its peak; neither woman knew what to do.

Sara couldn't take the tension anymore. She looked down and grabbed Evelyn's hands into hers. When she looked up at Evelyn, butterflies seemed to wake up in her stomach. Suddenly Sara felt very nervous, like she was about to have her first kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. She already felt intoxicated, things seemed to go by in a blur but when her lips came into touch with Evelyn's she totally lost her ability to think. Sara flicked her tongue over Evelyn's lips, demanding access to Evelyn's mouth. While entering Evelyn's mouth with her tongue, Sara stepped even closer to Evelyn, she couldn't get close enough to this beautiful woman. Her tongue started exploring Evelyn's mouth as if it was the first time they kissed. The kiss got extra meaning to Sara when she felt Evelyn's tears on her own skin, to her it felt amazing.

Evelyn felt like the happiest woman in the world. Sara saved her heart from being crushed, and now that same Sara was kissing her, and not just kissing her, but kissing her breathless. Sara was all that existed in Evelyn's universe, all the rest was not important anymore.

Sara had to pull back for a second to regain her breath. She looked into Evelyn's eyes, which turned to a darker shade of blue, she could see the love in those big blue eyes, the lust, the want. Because Sara's body was touching Evelyn's, she could also feel Evelyn's ragged breath, she was panting. It made her feel proud of herself, that she was the reason for that.

Evelyn was floating on a cloud, and she did not want to come down. She decided to let Sara lead this because she was afraid Sara would pull back if she was trying to take over.

Sara smiled at Evelyn "I'm sorry" she whispered while cupping Evelyn's face "I don't know what to say"

"Thank you" was all Evelyn said, she was still staring at Sara. Tears kept flowing from her eyes, rolling over her cheeks. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Sara had given her another chance, and she was going to make more than the best out of it.

Sara moved in and kissed Evelyn again. She felt how Evelyn shivered in her arms. Her damp clothes were definitely in the way, but right now that was the least of their worries.

Evelyn felt like her whole body just melted into Sara's. Their kisses were still so hot and filled with love and passion. She knew there would be a lot of talking before things would be ok again, but at least she could still feel Sara's want in her kisses. At least Sara still loved her.

Evelyn pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. She stared deep into Sara's eyes, the brunette looked exhausted.

"Stay with me while I sleep?" Sara asked Evelyn.

"I would love to" Evelyn smiled. She felt like doing a dance of happiness.


	19. The musings of Catherine Willows

**_Chapter 19: The musings of Catherine Willows_**

Catherine arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab by herself. Normally Evelyn would be with her, but Evelyn wasn't there when it was time to leave for shift. It pissed her off in a way, but if the younger woman was doing what she had told her to do, then was ok with it.

When she walked into the locker room, something she saw made her freeze. She could swear she felt her jaw hit the floor. _Yup, Evelyn and Sara made up alright._

Evelyn had borrowed some clothes from Sara to sleep in and washed her clothes during the night. That way they had more time to talk and cuddle before going to work. And they sure had cuddled in the morning. The night before Sara was exhausted and fell asleep right when she hit her pillow. When Evelyn woke up in the morning she found Sara's head on her chest, that cute gap toothed smile of that gorgeous woman somehow always led to the worst things.

"So where are we now?" Evelyn asked Sara while they were getting things from their lockers.

Sara looked at Evelyn, she saw the playful smile on the dark blonde's face.

"That depends" Sara smirked

"Depends on what?" Evelyn replied while closing her locker. She sat down on the bench and looked at Sara.

"On what you want us to be" Sara said playfully while sitting down next to Evelyn.

Evelyn pretended she was thinking real hard. "Hmmmm" she said, moving a little closer to Sara. "What about…." She said while placing her hand on Sara's leg. "A couple making out in the locker room at their work" she said while closing the distance between them and kissing Sara gently.

When Evelyn's lips touched hers, Sara could feel herself melt into the taller woman. She was still a bit weary about Evelyn, but she couldn't deny the love she had for her. And besides, why would she deny herself the heavenly bliss of being close to this amazing but complicated woman.

The gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Sara could feel the heat quickly spreading over her whole body when she felt Evelyn's tongue enter her mouth.

They only thought no one would see them, but Catherine Willows was unfortunate enough to walk in on the two women sharing a passionate kiss. A sting of jealousy went through her, something she couldn't really place, just like the way she felt at the sight of the two lovers.

She had kissed women in her dancing days but she wasn't into women, even though the past while she had been confused about her feelings towards Evelyn. She loved men, no doubt about that. Women, now that was a whole other story. It amazed her that she reacted so strongly to seeing these two women kiss.

Catherine chuckled and left. She had no idea what to think of this, she knew the two women were together but seeing them kiss was a whole different thing. The blonde woman walked straight to her office, she had to think and she didn't want to be disturbed.

Catherine rested her head in her hands and massaged her temples. She was drifting off in her own thoughts while the door to her office opened.

"Catherine, I want ….."

"Greg, if you want me to strangle you, keep on talking" Catherine shot at the young CSI. She did NOT want to be disturbed.

"Ooook" Greg replied while quickly leaving and closing the door behind him. That wasn't such a good idea.

Everyone had assembled in the break room to receive their assignments, everyone but Catherine. After Grissom handed out assignments he asked the group if they had seen Catherine.

"I saw her in her office" Greg said "she wasn't feeling too shabby" he continued while he followed Nick and Evelyn out of the break room.

After Grissom send Sara and Warrick to their crime scene, he decided to pay Catherine a visit. When he opened the door to her office, she shot up and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, it's you" she sighed, arranging some files on her desk.

"Good evening to you too Catherine" Grissom said while entering.

"Sorry Gil, I just have a headache and loads of paperwork that needs to be files ASAP" She said, making it sound like an apology.

"I send everyone out already. Good luck with your paperwork" he said, quietly exiting Catherine's office. He knew how much paperwork actually sucked.

When Grissom left her office she sighed and hit her head on the pile of paperwork in front of her. No way was she going to be able to get through that, especially not with the state of mind she was in.

"Oh man" she grunted while rubbing her eyes. This was going to be a long night. She wondered what her problem was. She wanted to figure it out and get it over with quickly, Catherine Willows always had her mind made up.

"Hey" Catherine suddenly heard someone say. She didn't hear that person come in, she always heard it when people came into her office. What was wrong with her!

She looked up to see Sara standing in front of her. The brunette was smiling and had this god awful glow on her face like she was pregnant or something.

"Oh hi Sara" Catherine said "what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you" Sara said softly, staring at the floor.

"What for?" the blonde wondered out loud.

"Making me give Evelyn a chance. You were right" Sara continued while she sat down.

Catherine smiled. _I was right only to push you in the wrong direction_ her mind told her _Whoa, where did THAT come from?_

"Catherine" Sara said, she felt like the older woman wasn't listening at all.

"Oh sorry, I'm a bit off tonight" Catherine replied. She was still confused over the revelation her mind just made to her.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, shifting on her chair.

_Other than the fact my mind is a mess and I'm about to figure out the worst thing EVER?_ "Nothing, I'm just tired" Catherine answered, trying to get Sara to back off. It was ironic how now it was Sara trying to get Catherine to talk while the past 8 months it was the other way around.

"Come on Cath, you can tell me" the brunette in front of her said.

Catherine looked up at Sara, who had a worried look on her face. _Did she just ask that?_

"It's nothing Sara, I'm fine. Really" she wondered why Sara was so interested all of a sudden.

Sara got up and decided to leave the office before they would end up fighting.

When Sara left her office, Catherine felt guilty. Sara only tried to help and she had to be rude to her. Catherine sat on her chair for a while before deciding she'd follow Sara and apologize.

She figured Sara would be either in the break room or in 'her' lab, so she decided to check there first. The second she arrived at Sara's lab she regretted looking for the brunette. There she was, in Evelyn's arms.

Catherine felt a really weird feeling taking over. It was like she was jealous at what those women had together. _What was Evelyn doing, embracing and kissing HER Sara_. Catherine was shocked by her own thoughts _her Sara?_

Suddenly it hit her and everything fell into pieces like a puzzle, she didn't have feelings for Evelyn. She didn't feel uncomfortable around Evelyn because she liked the younger woman more than she should. Catherine Willows had overlooked the simplest evidence. Catherine Willows had a crush on Sara Sidle, and she was jealous of that other woman holding her.

Catherine shook her head. She was stunned by her sudden realisation, how could she have missed that? They had worked together for years, and she never felt anything more than friendship for Sara, but now some cute ass blonde came barging in and scooped Sara away right in front of her, making her realize she wanted Sara as more than a friend. She had to do something about that.


	20. Are you kidding me?

**_Chapter 20: Are you kidding me?_**

It was Friday, Evelyn's night off. Ever since she returned to work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab she had Friday nights off and she would watch Lindsay while Catherine went to work. It wasn't only nice for Lindsay, who loved to spend time with her new friend, but also for Catherine's sister, who would have the whole weekend off from Lindsay now. It was an ideal situation for everyone, since Evelyn was still staying at Catherine's house.

She and Sara were doing very well together, but she knew Sara was still a bit weary about her leaving again once she'd let Evelyn in. Because of this, they were taking baby steps into fixing their relationship.

Tonight Evelyn had promised to take Lindsay to the movies, the young girl was very fond of the cinema, so she had been hyper all day.

"Let's go, let's go, we can't miss the movie" Lindsay said while she was getting her coat.

Evelyn smiled, she had grown very fond of Lindsay and sometimes even saw the girl as her own daughter.

"We won't miss it Linds, we still have an hour!" Evelyn said while poking the young Willows' side.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore, that's a kiddie thing!" Lindsay said in a nagging tone. Then she was quiet and pulled a sweet face at Evelyn "Evelyn" she said with a sweet voice.

"Yes Linds?"

"Can I wear make-up?" Lindsay knew her mother didn't like it very much but since it was the weekend and Evelyn was with her, it wouldn't be that bad.

Evelyn smiled, she knew Catherine wouldn't like it very much but she decided to go along with the girl anyway. She figured that a little bit of mascara, eye shadow and some lipstick wouldn't be so bad, and besides it was their party tonight.

"PLEEEEAAASSEEE Evelyn, I'll love you forever" Lindsay begged.

"Ok, but when we get home you wash it off right away before your mom sees it ok?"

Lindsay nodded and ran upstairs giggling. Evelyn smiled and followed the young girl, this was going to be fun.

Catherine and Sara had a case together that night. That didn't give Catherine the chance to figure out herself, she had hoped she would have to work together with Warrick or Nick, hell she'd even work with Greg. But Grissom, being his usual clueless self, teamed her up with Sara. Yeah, they were an unbeatable team together, but Catherine wanted some time away from Sara to think about what she was going to do now.

One thing Catherine liked about herself was that once she entered a crime scene, she would be all professional and it would be as if she would shed off her personal life and leave it in the car. The ride to the crime scene went by in the usual awkward silence between Sara and her. She never really knew what to say, and especially now. Her mind told her exactly what she should say, but that was not a good idea. She had to find a way to draw Sara closer to her, not to push her away.

The movie had ended and Evelyn took Lindsay to the bar to have one last drink before going home.

"Oh man, that movie was awesome" Lindsay said before drinking some coke "did you like it?"

Evelyn nodded and smiled "You have a good taste in movies Miss Willows"

Lindsay blushed and it was obvious she was contemplating something. Evelyn looked at the young Willows and saw the amazing resemblance to the girl's mother. Catherine would just do that, and have the same sparkle in her eyes when she was thinking about whether or not to say something.

"How are you and Sara doing?" the young girl asked her.

Evelyn hadn't expected that question, but she answered it anyway.

"We are doing fine, we're getting there"

"Do you love her?" Lindsay tilted her head while she waited for an answer

"Yes, very much"

"Then, aren't you jealous that my mom is with her now and not you?" The girl's piercing blue eyes were staring straight through Evelyn. The question made her feel really uncomfortable. She had never thought about it like that.

"No I'm not jealous" Evelyn said "Why would I be?"

"I don't know" Lindsay sighed "Maybe because my mom likes Sara too" she mumbled loud enough for Evelyn to hear.

A weird, uncomfortable feeling settled in Evelyn's stomach. What did Lindsay just say, did Catherine like Sara too, in THAT way? Why hadn't she noticed that before? She looked up to see the young girl looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Let's go home, it's late" Evelyn said while looking at her watch "we don't want to get in trouble with your mom now do we?"

Lindsay nodded, getting the hint to drop the subject. It had been something she had been walking around with for a while. She had seen soap opera's with this kind of stuff in it, and her mom and Evelyn were acting just like that. She wondered if Evelyn was jealous of her mom, and if they could still be friends if her mom and Evelyn had a fight about Sara.

"Wanna go for a beer?" Catherine asked Sara when they were finishing up at the lab.

Sara was stunned, Catherine had always turned down her offers for beer or breakfast and now she was asking herself. _Are you kidding me?_ Her mind said, but Sara replied something else.

"Errm, I think I should go home. Evelyn is coming by later" Sara replied, she wanted to go for a beer with Catherine but she had a date with Evelyn. Well it wasn't really a date, Evelyn was coming to her house and they'd sleep together since they both started shift at the same time tomorrow. Ever since Evelyn came back, they'd do that at least once a week. Sara didn't want Evelyn to move in with her yet, she was still afraid of letting her girlfriend in fully, but she also hated to sleep alone.

"Oh come on, Evelyn won't mind if you're not there yet" Catherine said, pushing Sara a little. She wanted to have a beer with Sara, and that was final. Catherine Willows always got what she wanted.

"All right then, but only one beer. I don't want to make my baby wait" Sara replied. She was amazed by the use of 'my baby', yeah Evelyn was her baby, but it was the first time she actually had used it instead of just thinking it.

Catherine felt like someone stabbed her in the back when she heard Sara refer to Evelyn as 'her baby'. _My baby my ass!_ Her mind screamed.

"I'll meet you outside" Catherine said while walking out of the locker room. "Damn" she muttered to herself. This was going to be painful.

When Sara left the lab she saw Catherine standing outside, leaning against her Denali. Catherine was one of those truly sexy women, and the way she was standing there, the grace in such simple things, that was just plain sexy.

Catherine licked her lips before greeting Sara. The sunlight did something amazing with Sara's hair, it looked extra shiny. Catherine wondered why she hadn't seen this before.

"Kiddo, it's time for bed" Evelyn said to Lindsay who was lying on her lap watching TV.

"Awww Evelyn, I'm so comfy" Lindsay said, cuddling the woman's lap. She really enjoyed spending time with Evelyn, she was such a warm and loving person. Lindsay also loved the way Evelyn played with her hair. Sometimes she missed that kind of contact with her mother, and the way Evelyn was around her was sort of making that up. She was really happy to have Evelyn around, even though she knew that the day Evelyn would get her own place would come soon.

"All right then, but after this show you are going to bed young lady" Evelyn said. Lindsay really had to go to bed, but it was just so nice to have this closeness with the young girl. It was a feeling she had always missed in her childhood, and she loved that feeling. Maybe that was what 'home' really meant. Feeling like this, sharing warmth with people you love. Evelyn gently stroked Lindsay's hair while they were both watching Gilmore Girls on TV. Evelyn had to admit she could sit like this forever, but Lindsay had to go to bed and she had to go and see Sara. Maybe she could pursue Sara in doing the same, she always loved it when Sara would lie on her lap while they were watching a movie.

The one beer that Sara would have with Catherine turned into two and then three. Sara really enjoyed chatting with Catherine like this, she realised she never really did this with the older blonde woman. The more she talked with Catherine like this, the more she wanted to know about her.

"Hey let's dance" Catherine suggested.

She didn't have to tell Sara that twice. There were two things Sara always did to clear her head, take a long shower and dance. She loved dancing.

Sara smiled at Catherine and got up. Catherine took Sara's hand and took her to the dance floor. Catherine always had been a good dancer, and now she would show Sara some of her skills. Not all of them, but just raise a corner of the veil, leaving Sara wanting for more. That was just her plan tonight.

Catherine noticed that Sara wasn't at all a bad dancer, she sure knew how to move that sexy body of hers. The blonde woman grinned at her own thoughts, she felt like a teenager.

The more songs they danced to, the closer Catherine moved to Sara. A new song started and Catherine placed her hands on Sara's hips, grinding her body against Sara's. She smiled at the reaction she got. Sara was startled at first, but she seemed to be wrapped up in the music and soon adjusted to Catherine's rhythm. Sara's top was riding up a little, leaving a bit of bare skin in plain sight. Catherine moved her hands up a little, letting her fingers gently touch Sara's skin. The feel of Sara's skin was amazing, Catherine felt as if lightning was striking through her veins.

Sara was totally wrapped up in the music when she suddenly felt Catherine's hands on her hips. At first it scared her a little _what would Evelyn think of this?_ But when Catherine's body touched hers, they were both lost in the rhythm. Sara closed her eyes and just danced. She loved dancing, she would do it with Evelyn a lot, she would rest her head on Evelyn's shoulder as they slow danced to her favourite music. But now, this kind of dancing, with Catherine, it was a whole new definition of dancing to Sara.

When the TV show ended Evelyn turned off the TV and looked at Lindsay, who was sound asleep in her lap. The young girl looked so peaceful. Evelyn checked her watch, it was late already and Catherine should've been home already. Evelyn decided to call Catherine's mother because her friend was probably pulling a double shift. Catherine's mother would be over soon to watch Lindsay, so Evelyn could go to Sara.

Evelyn didn't want to wake Lindsay so she let the girl sleep in her lap. She got a blanket from the couch and tucked Lindsay in.

"You are amazing you know that" she softly whispered to the young girl "Your mom can be really proud of you" she said with a smile.

Within half an hour, Catherine's mother arrived. She smiled at the sight of Lindsay sleeping in Evelyn's lap. She had grown fond of Evelyn, who really seemed to care about Lindsay and Catherine. It was nice that someone else was looking out for them, and Evelyn was taking care of them well.

"Hello Evelyn" she said walking towards the couch.

"Hello" Evelyn blushed "She looked so peaceful and sweet, I couldn't wake her up to take her to bed"

"I will do that" the older woman said "you go and see your girlfriend". In the beginning she thought that Evelyn was after her daughter, they got along really well and Catherine was never so keen on taking people in. She really thought they had a relationship, but later she found out Evelyn was with another woman, which was too bad because she would have been good for her daughter. She wasn't really into the idea of seeing her daughter with another woman, but it would be better than all those scumbags she dated before.

"Thank you" Evelyn said while she slowly got up. She was really excited about going over to Sara's place. She had a great surprise in mind, she wanted to give Sara something really special tonight.

Evelyn rushed over to Sara's apartment, hoping her girlfriend would be home from work already. When she entered the apartment with the spare key Sara gave her, the only thing she heard was silence. Sara wasn't home yet. Evelyn went to the kitchen, got two glasses and a bottle of wine and sat down on the couch in the living room. She would give Sara a nice, warm welcome.

Catherine positioned herself behind Sara, purposely breathing heavily on Sara's neck. She smiled at the goose bumps she saw appear. Suddenly Sara stopped dancing and turned around.

"What time is it?" she asked Catherine.

Catherine showed Sara her watch, causing Sara to gasp.

"Oh my god, I have to go home" Sara said with big eyes "Evelyn is waiting for me"

Catherine really loathed the loss of contact between their bodies. Her body just fitted against Sara's, it was a match and now Sara was going to another woman.

"Ok, let's go" Catherine said with a sigh.

When Catherine arrived home she found her mother sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. It was just like when she was younger, her mother would always wait until she got home, and when she was late, she'd be in for it.

"Hey mom" Catherine said with a smile.

"Hey" she said "Lindsay is sleeping soundly. I got here a couple of hours ago because Evelyn needed to see her girlfriend and Lindsay was already sleeping when I arrived. She was sleeping in Evelyn's lap" she wanted her daughter to know how good Evelyn was to her and Lindsay, she wanted her daughter to know she should not throw this away.

"Aww that must have been so sweet" Catherine smiled.

"She is really good for Lindsay Catherine" her mother said while getting up.

"I know, she is a wonderful person" Catherine replied while leading her mother to the door.

"Thanks mom" Catherine said seeing her mother out.

"Goodnight" her mother said before exiting.

Catherine closed the door, leaned against the wall and sighed. What did she get herself into, Evelyn had been waiting for Sara for hours. It was very ironic that Catherine was going out with Sara, trying to interest Sara in her, _Steal Sara from her_ her mind reminded her, while Evelyn was babysitting HER daughter. She felt like a bitch, but she couldn't deny the amazing night she had with Sara. The way they danced was printed in her head.

When Sara arrived home she found Evelyn sleeping on the couch. On the table were two wine glasses and half a bottle of wine. Evelyn drank half the bottle. Sara sighed and felt really guilty, this woman, the woman she loved, she had made her wait for hours. Sara kneeled down next to the couch and kissed Evelyn's forehead.

"Baby, wake up" she whispered softly while stroking Evelyn's cheek.

The beautiful woman on the couch stirred and slowly woke up. She leaned into Sara's touch, craving the contact with the brunette.

"Hey sleepyhead" Sara said with a smile "I'm sorry you had to wait, this case we had was crazy" she lied. Sara felt really bad for lying, but right now a lie was a hundred times better than telling the truth. She just had to make Catherine say the same and no one would find out.

"Hey angel" Evelyn mumbled with her sleep drunk voice.

Sara pressed her lips on Evelyn's giving the woman a sweet, gentle kiss. She smiled onto Evelyn's mouth when she realised the kiss woke up Evelyn immediately.

Evelyn grinned "The effect you have on me huh?" she said pulling Sara on top of her.

"I want to sleep with you" Sara said with a husky voice.

"That's why I'm here baby, it's Friday remember" Evelyn smiled while placing butterfly kisses on Sara's cheeks.

"No baby, I want to SLEEP with you" Sara said again, with a naughty smirk on her face.

When Evelyn realised just what exactly Sara meant, her eyes turned dark from desire.

"You know you don't need to ask that" Evelyn said while tracing Sara's sides with her fingertips "I'm ALL yours" she added with a naughty voice.

Sara's eyes grew dark with desire while she got up and took Evelyn's hand.

"Come with me" Sara said, wanting to lead her lover to her bedroom.

"Are you kidding me? You are coming with me" Evelyn replied with a naughty smile.


	21. Demons of the past

_**Chapter 21: Demons from the past**_

Evelyn was looking at the beautiful brunette sleeping in her arms. She had already slept earlier and now she couldn't catch her sleep. Not that it was a problem because she didn't mind watching the love of her life sleep. Sara was amazing, she had changed Evelyn's whole life without really doing something extraordinary. Sara truly looked like an angel when she was sleeping, so peaceful.

Sara hadn't let Evelyn come really close ever since they got back together, and Evelyn didn't really mind. She knew she had hurt the other woman real bad and she was prepared to wait until Sara was ready. Tonight Sara seemed to be ready, they had made love again. It had been amazing, Evelyn could still feel Sara's touch on her body. She smiled just at the thought of what had occurred earlier that night. She hoped it would be the start on their way back to how they were.

Sara woke up and looked at the person who was next to her. Evelyn was still sound asleep, she looked beautiful. For a long time Sara had been afraid to let Evelyn in, they had agreed in not sleeping together until she was ready. Now she was lying there, with Evelyn's arm over her belly and Evelyn's leg over hers. They had definitely slept together, Sara smiled at the thought of how good last night was. It felt like it was the first time she slept with Evelyn, the taller woman had touched Sara with shaking hands, afraid to do something wrong. It was so sweet and so romantic. The look in Evelyn's eyes made her feel so good, so wanted.

Then she also remembered what had happened before that. She had gone out with Catherine, they danced. Oh man and HOW did they dance. She was sure she had felt Catherine's hard nipples graze her back. When Catherine's fingers had touched her bare skin, she had felt the electric shock going through the blonde woman. She had felt the reaction, and she had liked it. Suddenly Sara felt really guilty about lying in Evelyn's arms. Evelyn deserved better than her. Yes, Evelyn had really hurt her, but she knew Evelyn loved her and had waited until she was ready. But still, it was unfair towards her girlfriend.

To drive away the thoughts about Catherine and her guilt, Sara showered Evelyn's face with butterfly kisses, waking her up. It was twenty minutes until her alarm clock would go off, enough time.

"Good morning" Evelyn said with a smile as she woke up.

In reply Sara kissed Evelyn full on. When Evelyn got over the surprise she kissed Sara back, glancing at the alarm clock and smiling to herself. Enough time she thought.

When her alarm went off, Catherine groaned. She had definitely had too much last night, and now her head was letting her know. Hell, it was worth it. A big smiled appeared on her face when she thought of last night's events, dancing with Sara was in one word hot.

"Hey mom" Lindsay said as she entered her mother's bedroom.

"Hey baby" Catherine answered.

Lindsay jumped on the bed and gave her mom a hug.

The alarm had gone of three times already but Evelyn and Sara still hadn't gotten up. In the heat of their lovemaking they hadn't even heard the normally annoying sound.

"Shit" Evelyn suddenly said

"What's up baby, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sara said with a smirk on her face as she crawled from under the blanket.

"Look at the time" was all Evelyn replied.

Sara looked and cursed out loud. There was no time for a shower now. Both Sara and Evelyn looked at each other in shock, and if there was a starting shot both women jumped of the bed and started getting dressed. Both women were giggling.

"I feel like a damn teenager who just got caught" Evelyn said while quickly combing her hair and putting on some make-up.

"You're such a dork" Sara snorted.

Evelyn walked up to Sara who was brushing her teeth. She wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind.

"You love me for it" she whispered in Sara's ear before tracing it with her tongue.

Sara suddenly felt really warm and she noticed in the mirror that she started blushing.

Evelyn looked up at Sara, who was staring at her in the mirror. She squeezed Sara tight and stared at Sara. The words she was about to say were causing a weird feeling in her stomach. She was nervous.

"Look at me Sara" she said while loosening her grip.

Sara turned around and stared at Evelyn, still with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Evelyn took a deep sigh and cupped Sara's face with her hand. "I love you Sara Sidle" she said as she looked deep into Sara's eyes.

The words hit Sara hard, she knew deep down that Evelyn loved her, but it was a whole different thing to have Evelyn actually say it to her. She felt tears well up in her eyes, Evelyn looked so adorable, she was totally giving herself to Sara, and it made Sara feel amazing. She didn't know what to reply, she was stunned.

Evelyn burst out laughing. "The look on your face, and then that toothbrush" she shrieked with laughter "priceless"

Sara just smiled and turned around to continue brushing her teeth while Evelyn was trying to compose herself.

"So adorable" Evelyn snorted.

"Thanks" Sara said, still blushing "Hey baby, as much as I love to stand here with you all day, we really have to go"

Evelyn nodded and they both left for work. Sara was driving, which gave her a chance to think about what just happened. Evelyn had said she loved her, to her face! It made her smile, but it also made her feel bad. She felt as if she had cheated on Evelyn with Catherine, did that mean she liked Catherine?

Evelyn was staring at Sara the whole ride. It was not that she regretted saying that she loved Sara, but she was afraid it was too soon. Sara had put her walls up and wasn't talking, that was always a bad sign. She sighed, at least Sara knew for sure now. When the brunette was ready she would say it back, Evelyn was sure of that.

When Evelyn and Sara arrived in the break room, everyone was there already and several eyebrows were raised at the fact that Sara wasn't in hours before shift started. Just when they had gotten a coffee and sat down, Grissom entered the break room with the assignments.

Sara, Evelyn and Greg had a DB in Henderson. When they were getting ready in the locker room Sara and Evelyn exchanged looks. It would be a night of teasing each other.

"I'm driving" Greg said.

"No way" Sara replied

"No you're not" Evelyn said at the same time as Sara.

"Oh well, it was worth a try" the blonde guy said with a goofy smile.

They met Sofia at the scene.

"Hey ladies" she said nodding at Sara and Evelyn "and Greg" she added when she saw the spiky haired guy behind the women.

"Robbery gone bad, I suppose they entered and found the old lady awake and disposed of her."

"Greg you search the perimeter, Evelyn and I will do the inside" Sara said

Greg nodded and walked towards the house.

"Ev, you talk to Sofia and start dusting, I'll take pictures" Sara said.

Sofia raised her eyebrow "Ev? Then that would make me Sof and you Sar" she snorted.

Sara flashed Sofia a fake smile, this wasn't a good time for Sofia to try to be funny. Evelyn however chuckled.

"Ok Sof" she said "what else can you tell us."

While she was taking pictures of the crime scene, Sara glanced at Sofia who was still talking to Evelyn. She could swear Sofia was flirting with her girlfriend, it made her very angry. That smug blonde CSI turned into cop had no right of flirting with HER baby. Evelyn laughed about something Sofia said, which made Sara even angrier.

"Ev, check this out" she said to get her away from Sofia.

Sara had found a necklace. It was a simple golden necklace with a pendant. On the back of the pendant the letters ED were engraved. She held the necklace up so Evelyn could see it.

Evelyn crouched down next to Sara and stared at the pendant. Sara saw Evelyn turn pale and starting to shake.

"Are you ok" Sara said softly.

"I think I better leave this crime scene" Evelyn said. Her eyes were blank.

"What's wrong?" Sara said, now getting worried about her girlfriend.

"I know that pendant" the blonde woman said.

Evelyn got up and walked away, trying to stop her eyes from tearing. Sara quickly got up and followed Evelyn after bagging the necklace.

"Who does that pendant belong to?" she said, placing her hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Sofia said while she barged into the conversation.

"Evelyn recognized the evidence we found" Sara bit to Sofia.

"And who does it belong to Evelyn?" Sofia directed at Evelyn, totally ignoring Sara.

"Me" was all Evelyn said, leaving Sara and Sofia in awe.

"It's yours?" Sara said

"That's what she just said" Sofia shot back.

"It was mine when I was a little kid. My parents took it from me before they dumped me" Evelyn said.

Sara's heart sank, this was so unfair. She knew just how Evelyn must feel right now.

"I have to ask you to leave the scene" Sofia said "I'm sorry" she quietly added.

"It's ok Sofia" Evelyn replied with a faint smile. "I'll see you at the lab Sara"

Sofia guided Evelyn outside the house. She put her hand on the small of Evelyn's back to calm her down a little. She could see Evelyn was working hard to keep her composure. She gently squeezed Evelyn's side as Evelyn left the scene.

When Evelyn arrived back at the lab she bumped into Grissom.

"Evelyn. Why are you back so early?" Grissom asked, he looked really confused.

"I'm personally involved in this case. I can't work it" Evelyn replied and tried to walk away.

"How are you personally involved?" Grissom asked, stopping Evelyn.

"Sara found a necklace belonging to me on the scene. My parents took it from me when they dumped me" Evelyn said, she turned around and walked to the locker room. She didn't want to discuss this any further.

Grissom opened his mouth to reply, but he got the hint and shut his mouth again.

Sara and Greg had processed the whole scene, taken all the evidence to their proper labs, now they just had to wait for the results.

"I'm going to look for Evelyn" Sara said "page me when we get the results ok?"

Greg nodded and smiled at her.

Sara found Evelyn at her apartment, she was cuddled up under the blankets of her bed. The blonde woman was shaking.

"Baby, are you ok?" Sara said while getting into the bed with her.

Evelyn didn't reply but just cuddled up with Sara. When Sara wrapped her arms around Evelyn she could feel the woman trembling.

"Evelyn, talk to me please" Sara said as she pulled her even closer.

"Even now, even after all those years" Evelyn mumbled

"What baby, what after all those years?"

"They are haunting me" Evelyn turned around and hid her head in the crook of Sara's neck. "Please hold me" she whispered.

The sound of Evelyn's voice almost made Sara cry. She hated Evelyn's parents for what they did to her, and what they were still doing to her.

"We will get them baby, and I'm here for you…..always" Sara said while kissing the top her girlfriend's head.

Sara must have fallen asleep because the sound of her beeper woke her up. It was Greg, he paged her with a 911. Sara shot up, kissed Evelyn goodbye and left for the lab.

"Greg, what have you got?" Sara said, still panting from hurrying to the lab.

"This is big" he said in a serious tone.


	22. History repeats itself

_**Chapter 22: History repeats itself**_

Sara raised her eyebrow at Greg and almost tore the paper as she snatched it out of Greg's hands. Her eyes turned bigger as she saw the results.

"So it's true" Greg said.

"We have to notify Grissom" Sara said before turning around and barging off to Grissom's office.

Sara knew very well how Evelyn must feel. She was going to tell her about the results as soon as possible, but first she would notify Grissom. He was Evelyn's supervisor and thus needed to know. Sara didn't look where she was going and when she turned the corner she bumped into Catherine.

"Oh err, sorry" Sara mumbled "I err, I'm in a hurry, need to see Grissom"

"It's ok" Catherine said.

Sara looked up and their eyes met, chocolate brown met baby blue. Catherine could see the guilt in Sara's eyes, which was a good sign for her. But this whole situation was so odd, she had mixed feelings about it. If Sara felt guilty, she probably had as much fun as Catherine did the night before, but that also meant that Catherine was betraying a friend.

"What's up" Catherine managed to say.

"Evelyn's father is a suspect in our case. We found his DNA at the scene. We also found a long strand of hair, which is being processed now."

Catherine gasped. _Just the thing they needed._

"Is she ok?" Catherine asked, putting her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"No" Sara said "she is at my place now, asleep. She will be staying with me for a while" Sara put her hand on Catherine's and removed it from her shoulder "I really have to show this to Grissom" she said as she walked off. She had to get Catherine's hand away from her, she could feel the warm touch, even through her clothes. She had to find a way to forget what happened last night, to forget about Catherine in general.

Catherine stared at Sara, who was walking away.

"Catherine" Greg called from his lab. It wasn't really his lab anymore, but since this case was quite personal, he was dealing with the evidence himself.

"What's up?" Catherine said as she walked towards the spiky haired CSI.

"You are NOT going to believe this…" Greg said, making it all the more exciting.

"Greg, I don't have time for you to be the drama queen now. What did you find?" Catherine cut the younger CSI off.

Greg looked disappointed, but he understood what Catherine meant. "The hair we found at the crime scene…"

"WHAT GREG!" Catherine almost hissed, she was losing her patience.

"The hair does not belong to Evelyn's father OR mother, but another family member"

Catherine's jaw almost hit the floor. "What?"

"A sister" Greg said.

"Oh my God" was all Catherine could think of. This was big, not alone did Evelyn have a sister she didn't know about, that sister was also involved in a crime!

Catherine walked off to find Sara, she had to tell Sara. No wait, she was going to visit Evelyn and tell the news herself. She wanted to do something for Evelyn so bad, the younger woman was having so much bad luck lately and Catherine felt she had to do something. Catherine rushed outside and got into her Denali.

Evelyn was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought that she was going into happy times now she was back with Sara and they were working on their relationship again. But, as expected, Evelyn was never happy for a long time. She thought she was finally going to break that habit, but unfortunately nothing was less true. Her own father had committed a murder, and her mother was probably involved too! The worst thing was, they were in Vegas.

She called Sara, she had to hear her girlfriend's voice. The phone rang twice when there was a knock on the front door. Evelyn hung up and listened, she wasn't planning on opening the door. There was a knock again, louder this time.

Catherine had been knocking for a while now and she was losing her patience. "Evelyn, I know you're there, please open up" she said when pounding on the door.

Evelyn sighed and slowly got up. Catherine was one of the most determined people she knew, she knew Catherine wouldn't go away without seeing her. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Catherine, it's just that she didn't want Catherine to see her in this state.

Evelyn slowly opened the door and let Catherine in.

"Hey" Evelyn mumbled, trying to keep up a façade.

"Evelyn, please" Catherine said while closing the door "you can't fool me"

She walked over to Evelyn and held the woman in her arms. At first the younger woman was reluctant, but within seconds she felt Evelyn relax. Catherine smiled into Evelyn's hair, she loved these moments. She had loved them from the first time they hugged.

"Evelyn honey, I'm afraid I have some bad new for you" she said, holding the younger woman tighter.

"Can it be ANY worse?" Evelyn asked with a broken voice.

"Maybe you need to sit down" Catherine said, still holding Evelyn.

"No, I'm fine where I am now" Evelyn said, as she held on tighter to Catherine.

To be honest, Catherine was fine too. Evelyn smelled just like Sara, she had probably used the same shampoo and shower gel as Sara since she was staying at the brunette's house. The scent was intoxicating, it made Catherine's head spin.

"The hair Sara found at the crime scene doesn't belong to your mother" Catherine said. She felt Evelyn relax even more. She held on to Evelyn tighter before continuing "the hair belongs to your sister"

Evelyn didn't really hear what Catherine said. She just felt herself collapse into the blonde woman's arms. She started sobbing uncontrollably. She had a sister, but it was a criminal sister. It felt as if the world was swept away from under her feet, it had just collapsed into nothingness. A sister, a SISTER!

"I'm so sorry Evelyn" Catherine said. She really meant it. Even though she was jealous of Evelyn for being with Sara, she didn't want this to happen to her. Hell, she didn't want this to happen to her worst enemy.

Evelyn couldn't talk, she just had no words. Her total vocabulary seemed to be vanished from her brain. She just sobbed and sobbed in Catherine's arms.

Sara had just talked to Grissom when she saw the missed call. Evelyn had called her. Evelyn never called her when she was working, so it must have been important. She pressed the speed dial and held the phone to her ear. She was a bit worried, Evelyn was in a bad state last night and she had left when her girlfriend was still sleeping. In her hurry, she had forgotten to leave a note or something.

Catherine held on tight to Evelyn, she had never seen her in this state. Evelyn was totally hysterical when she had told her about having a sister. She felt tears well up in her own eyes from seeing Evelyn in a state like this. At that moment she decided she would do anything she could to catch Evelyn's family, to get them behind bars, where they belonged. Anything to make Evelyn happy again, because that's what the younger woman deserved right now.

When Evelyn didn't answer her phone, Sara got so worried that she got into her Denali and drove home. She had to check on Evelyn. When she arrived at her apartment, she saw Catherine's Denali parked in her parking space. She cursed in herself, would Catherine be there to tell Evelyn about them? About what had happened that night when Evelyn was babysitting Lindsay. Suddenly Sara felt her heart beating in her throat, Catherine wouldn't do that, right?

With lead in her shoes Sara walked towards her apartment. Her fears were only getting bigger and bigger, and when she heard Evelyn sob through the walls of her apartment, she was sure Catherine had told Evelyn everything. She felt herself turn red and suddenly it seemed like her hallway was a sauna. She slowly opened the door to her apartment.

Catherine was facing the door and saw Sara come in. She gasped and her eyes got big at seeing Sara's face, she looked pissed off. And her having Evelyn in her arms probably didn't soothe Sara's mind. _Oh man, can this get ANY worse?_

Evelyn hadn't noticed Sara had come home, but when she felt Catherine tense and heard her gasp, she looked up to see her girlfriend standing there. Sara looked furious.

"History repeats itself, doesn't it?" Sara hissed to Catherine.

Before Catherine could react on Sara's remark Sara had gotten her coat and handed it to her roughly.

"Baby, this isn't what it looks like" Evelyn softly said while trying to hold back her sobs.

"That is just SO cliché!" Sara shouted at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Sara in disbelief, she just stood there staring at her girlfriend. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and ran off to the bedroom.

"And you Catherine" Sara hissed. She grabbed Catherine's arms and pushed her out of the door. "How dare you take advantage of her?"

"Sara.."

"Don't Sara me! Get out!"

"Sara, I was just here to tell Evelyn about the test results of the hair" Catherine said. But Sara didn't hear it, or maybe even if she did, she didn't want to hear it. She slammed the door shut and Catherine seemed to be talking to the door.

Sara was breathing heavily, she was so angry. The stupid thing was, she didn't really know why she was mad. She didn't really know what was worse, Evelyn's state or the fact that Catherine was there comforting HER girlfriend. It was HER job to comfort Evelyn, not Catherine's, ESPECIALLY NOT Catherine's. She felt guilty for the fact she hadn't been in the position Catherine was in when she found them, she felt guilty for the fact that she had flirted with Catherine like she did, for the fact that she had danced with Catherine like she did, for the fact of liking Catherine more than she should. She loved Evelyn, it was wrong to like someone else.

Sara took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She slowly walked to her bedroom, where Evelyn had run off to just minutes earlier. She could hear her girlfriend cry, a sound that broke her heart and made her feel even worse. When Sara entered the bedroom, Evelyn looked up. Their eyes met, both were full of pain and despair. Evelyn's eyes were teary and Sara's were just plain sad.

"It really wasn't…." Evelyn started. But she couldn't continue because Sara had walked over to her and put her finger on Evelyn's lips.

She didn't want to talk to Evelyn and she didn't want Evelyn to talk. She gently tugged Evelyn in, who looked at her with confusion in her eyes. She looked back and Evelyn understood her. She quickly undressed and crawled in the bed with Evelyn, who rolled over to her and cuddled up to her.

They had done this lots of times, just holding each other. No talking was needed when they did, they both understood, they were having conversations without saying a word. It was one of the powers of their relationship, it was one of the things that made their relationship so deep and special. When they were lost for words, they'd just hold each other.

Evelyn broke the silence. She had to tell Sara the truth.

"I have a sister" she whispered.

Sara didn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Greg found out, Catherine came here to tell me. The hair from the crime scene is hers, it's my sisters' hair. I have a sister" Evelyn sobbed.

Sara tightened her grip on Evelyn and kissed the back of her head. Suddenly Evelyn turned around and faced Sara, her face was red and puffy from crying.

"Sara?" Evelyn asked.

Sara looked at Evelyn, motioning her to continue.

"Please kiss me" Evelyn whispered.

Sara pressed her lips against Evelyn's, it was a gentle kiss to reassure her girlfriend that things were going to be ok. When Sara broke the contact, Evelyn pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time demanding access to Sara's mouth with her tongue. Sara felt her body melt into Evelyn's as they kissed.


	23. Beginnings and endings

**A/N:** _This chapters contains some very negative thoughts about gay people. These are NOT my opinions, it is how the fictive character thinks. I'm not against gay people at all, that would be silly from my point of view ;)_

_**Chapter 23: Beginnings and endings**_

Erica Daniels was lying in bed, staring into the darkness. She knew her father was lying in the bed next to her, but the room was so dark, she couldn't see him. They had been on the run ever since the robbery had gone wrong. When they were on stakeout near the crime scene, her dad had seen something shocking to him. One of the cops, or crime scene investigators as they are called nowadays, had scared the hell out of him. That night he had told her who he was scared of and why, it had shocked her and now she couldn't sleep.

She turned around to listen to the sounds on the hallway, it seemed a whole battalion was marching through the hall. Suddenly the noises stopped, Erica sat up and quickly hid herself. She had felt bad things were coming, and she was right.

There was a knock on the door. Erica had climbed out of the window and was standing outside now. She had made her bed and had put her things in a rucksack that was on her back now. She wasn't going to let herself get caught, she was going to get those crime scene investigators. She heard her father groan as he slowly got up, and shouted at the door that he was coming already.

Before her father even reached the door, it was slammed open and at least 10 armed cops entered the room and surrounded her father. Erica moved away from the window and was now standing on a ledge, she moved carefully to the next window, which was open and got in. At least she got away, she hoped they would be harsh on her father, because that's what he deserved.

"Mr. Daniels, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be, used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you don't have money for that we will assign one to you"

The words took a while to sink in for him. He couldn't believe he cot caught, after all those years. He was sure it was his daughter who was responsible for this, that bitch. He raised her for 12 years and this is the thanks he got?

He was cuffed in a not so gentle way and lead outside. He didn't even get the time to dress himself, when he asked about that, the detective told him he would get a nice suit at the station as he smiled at him with a sly grin. Brass was his name, it was on his badge. He would remember that, if he ever got out, his daughter and Brass would regret ever being involved in this case. They would regret even thinking about playing him for a fool.

He didn't even think about the woman who was now in the room next to them, the woman who got away, the same woman who swore revenge on the ones that did this to her father. Erica Daniels loved her father and her life style. Why work if you can get money with getting way less tired? Erica dropped out of law school to join her father in making money for the family. She had never known about a sister until her father told her tonight, and she would do EVERYTHING to destroy her cocky sister's life.

He was lead out of the hotel and all he could do was laugh. Those police people were in for it! They would regret ever disturbing the Daniels family! And Evelyn, well she would regret ever being part of the Daniels family, she would regret being born. She would finally feel like the useless bitch she was.

Greg had cracked the case, he had found out where Evelyn's father was hiding. He had called Brass, who didn't believe him at first, to tell him about what he found. Brass had gotten a team together and they were ready to go.

Greg had been waiting at the lab for Brass' call, he couldn't wait to be able to call Evelyn to say it was all over. He as so concentrated on thinking about what to say to Evelyn, he almost fell of his chair when his phone rang.

"Sanders"

"We got him" was the only thing Brass told him.

"And the sister?"

"He was alone in the room, there was no indication of anyone else there. She is still out there" Brass said.

"Thanks for calling" Greg said before hanging up. He sighed, he so wanted to call Evelyn with the good news, but now he would be the bringer of bad news too.

Greg dialled Sara's number, waiting for her to answer.

Sara Sidle was very busy when her phone rang. She heard the sigh of disappointment of her lover, or maybe it was hers, she couldn't really tell. Her ears had been buzzing from the excitement so her hearing wasn't optimal.

"Sidle" she said when she crawled of her lover and picked up the phone.

"Sara, it's Greg. Can you give the phone to Evelyn please?" Greg sounded so excited Sara immediately gave the phone to her lover.

"It's for you" she said with a smile. She crawled back on top of Evelyn and showered her lover's neck with kisses.

"Yes?" Evelyn said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Your father was just arrested" Greg said.

Evelyn's smile broadened "That is great news! What about the other suspect?" she couldn't get the word sister out of her throat.

"He was alone" Greg sighed.

Evelyn could hear the disappointment in Greg's voice, he was really worried for her. She just knew he had done his best.

"Great work Greg, I'm sure we will find her soon" she replied, trying to cheer up her colleague.

"Can you tell Sara we need her here at the lab?"

"I will Greg, and thanks again" Evelyn said before hanging up.

"Baby, I'm going to have to disappoint you. They caught my father and you are needed at the lab. But I promise you that this.." she pointed at her naked body "will be waiting for you when you get back"

Sara chuckled and smiled. She looked her lover deep in the eye. "Are you ok?" she asked, wondering why the news hadn't affected Evelyn.

"I'm fine baby. I just hope you will catch the other suspect soon. Then I can really get on with my life" Evelyn said before gently kissing Sara. "I love you, go nail him for me ok?"

Sara crawled off her lover and smiled "I will baby." She could see the slight disappointment in Evelyn's eyes that she didn't say I love you back, but she wasn't ready. It would be weird to say that now after what happened with Catherine.

Sara quickly got dressed and rushed off to the lab, leaving Evelyn alone in bed. This time Evelyn didn't mind being left alone, she was going to do something special for when Sara came back. She took a shower and starting cooking a delicious meal for her lover and herself. Her mood was a lot better already, if her father was caught, the other suspect would follow soon. Her father was dumb, always was, always will be, and if his other daughter helped him in his crimes, she must be just as dumb as their father.

Sara looked through the window and saw him sitting there. Evelyn looked remarkably like her father, which was eerie in a way. She wondered if she should tell Evelyn that, since Evelyn told her she had no idea what her parents looked like now. But then again, maybe her lover didn't want to know. She entered the interrogation room.

"Good evening Mister Daniels. I am Sara Sidle with the crime lab"

"Where is my daughter?"

That remark surprised Sara, she hadn't expected that he knew his daughter worked at the lab. It took Sara a while to answer, and the suspect got impatient.

"Where is Evelyn? I've seen her at the crime scene, I want to talk to her."

"She is no longer working on the case Mister Daniels, because she was personally involved" Sara said in a harsh tone of voice. "Can you tell me where you were last Thursday?"

"I'm not talking. I want to talk to my daughter" the suspect said crossing his arms in front of his chest to empower his point.

"That is impossible Mister Daniels. If you tell us what happened, we might be able to arrange something with the DA. Evelyn can visit you in jail"

"Jail?" the man almost shouted out.

"Yeah jail, the place you are going to spend a long time" Brass said cynically. He already hated this man, especially because he was Evelyn's family.

"I'm not going to jail, I'm innocent!"

"If you are so innocent, then how do you know your daughter was at the crime scene" Sara shot at the man, who clearly looked like she just busted him.

"Ok, I was there, but I was alone"

"You can't bullshit us, we found a hair of your other daughter, we know she was there too" Brass said, he was losing his patience.

"And how do you know that hair didn't fall of my clothes you moron" the suspect shot back.

Sara sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Evelyn was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be, Sara had the keys, she wouldn't knock right? And she didn't think she would see Catherine anytime soon. She felt really bad for not defending Catherine as she should have, maybe she should call Catherine later.

Another knock on the door stopped her train of thought. Evelyn dried her hands and walked to the door. She didn't know the blonde woman standing in front of her, but a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach indicated she did know who it could be. Evelyn just stood there, staring at a smaller, more blonde version of her.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" the blonde woman said.

"Erm, no, I don't think that's a good idea. You should turn yourself in" Evelyn said, closing the door.

A foot stopped Evelyn from closing the door totally and Erica pushed so hard against the door it hit Evelyn's head. Evelyn fell backwards and hit her head on a table, she was unconscious.

Erica looked at her older sister and sighed. "What a wuss" she mumbled as she closed the door. She lifted her sister up and placed her on the couch. She inspected the apartment, checking all the picture frames. Her sister lived together with a woman, it was the woman she and her father had seen at the crime scene as well. She was a fucking lesbian, her own sister was a dyke. She realised her father was very right to dump Evelyn somewhere when she was little, who would want a dyke in the family?

When she was about to inspect the bedroom and bathroom, she heard Evelyn groan. She drew a gun and walked towards the couch she had put her sister on.

She pointed the gun at Evelyn, who sat up and looked at her with big eyes.

"So, finally we meet!" Erica said sarcastically, aiming at Evelyn's head. "Let's end this painful situation before it even begins!"


	24. Dead end

**A/N:** _This chapters contains some very negative thoughts about gay people. These are NOT my opinions, it is how the fictive character thinks. I'm not against gay people at all, that would be silly from my point of view ;)_

_Guys this is the second-last chapter of the story! Thanks to everyone for bearing with me during my first ever fanfiction!_

_**Chapter 24: Dead end**_

"Please, don't do this" Evelyn whimpered. If there was one thing in the world she hated, it was guns.

"No wonder dad kicked you out of the family! You are a wuss and a fucking dyke!" Erica shouted at her sister.

Evelyn felt tears well up in her eyes, even though she didn't really know this woman, those words hurt. They were cutting through her like a knife.

"Yeah, dad told me about you! We saw you at the crime scene, you traitor! You don't deserve to be a Daniels, you don't even deserve to be alive. You put your own father behind bars, you put him in danger!"

Evelyn's eyes grew bigger by the second. She couldn't believe the things Erica said.

"Yeah, you know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"I didn't, I didn't work on that case" Evelyn said, her voice was only a mere whisper. She was so scared, scared of dying, but most of all scared of never seeing Sara again.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" Erica shouted, making Evelyn cringe.

"I was there the first time, but when Sar..my colleague found the necklace I was pulled off the case right away"

"That is my necklace" Erica said, she had calmed down a little.

"It used to belong to me. ED, Evelyn Daniels. I remember my dad…our dad ripping it off my neck before leaving me at the side of the road"

"ED stands for Erica Daniels" Erica said. She was getting a little confused. Her father had told her Evelyn was a cold hearted bitch, who left her family, but what Evelyn said, and how she was reacting. No! Her father would never lie to her.

"You are LYING, I told you NOT to lie to me. I swear I'll blow your fucking head off if you lie to me once again" Erica shouted.

A single tear rolled over Evelyn's cheek. Erica seemed to be a disturbed person, she had probably been abused too, just like her.

"It's the truth Erica. Did he hit you too?" Evelyn asked, trying to get Erica to put away the gun and think.

"HE LOVES ME" Erica shouted. Her hands were shaking and the gun almost fell out of her hands.

"Erica, you can tell me. I know what he is like. We are sisters" Evelyn tried, she saw Erica was affected by the things she said.

That last word went down the wrong way for Erica. What was Evelyn trying to pull off? That they would hug and cry and be all girly together? What the hell was that bitch thinking?

"SISTERS! I never heard about you until last night, we might be siblings but you are NOT my sister. I don't WANT a sister like you, you are weak and you are a fucking dyke!" Erica screamed.

The words Evelyn had said caused memories to well up in Erica's mind. All the times her father had hit her, degraded her, or even worse raped her. He had told Erica that he loved her and that what he did was what people who love each other do. She had found out that wasn't the case, but rather stayed dumb. She didn't want the pain to control her life.

"We haven't been much of sisters, that's true. But we can work this out Erica, we can be sisters from now on. I can help you Erica, I can help you to make the pain go away. We can make the pain go away together." Evelyn pleaded.

Erica felt the bubble of pain in her heart was about to burst, she didn't want that to happen. She had to get rid of Evelyn, as fast as possible.

"I don't HAVE any pain, so there is nothing for you or me to take away" Erica blurted out.

Erica pointed the gun at Evelyn's temple, she removed the safety off the gun and slowly pulled the trigger.

Evelyn was holding her breath, she could see her whole life pass by like a little movie. The last part was the most interesting, Sara seemed to be playing the leading role. Evelyn smiled at the thought of Sara, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She knew she was never going to be able to tell Sara how much she meant to her, she was going to die. She heard how Erica slowly pulled the trigger.

A click followed and no shot was fired. Erica laughed at the reaction of Evelyn, that bitch was really weak.

"Ever heard of Russian roulette?" Erica said in between laughs.

Evelyn sighed deeply. She had been holding her breath, thinking she was about to die. It was one of the most intense moments in her life. She had to do something, she had to let Sara know before it was too late.

"Please Erica" she whispered, her ability to speak properly was totally gone "let me write one note, please"

Erica looked at her older sister begging her. In a weird way it gave her an awesome feeling of power, she had power over her sister. She had power over something for the first time in her life and it felt great, more than great.

"You're going to have to beg for that bitch" Erica pointed at the floor with the gun "on your knees" she ordered.

Evelyn slowly crawled off the couch and stood up, she slowly sank to her knees. She looked up at her sister, who was still pointing the gun at her. The look on her sisters' face was a look she had seen before, a look of pure madness. She had a crooked smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling.

"Come on bitch, beg!" Erica shouted. She really loved having this power over her sister.

"Please let me write a note Erica, I beg you" Evelyn said. She had felt this low and bad before, it was when her father would humiliate her. It was all coming back to her now.

Erica saw the look in Evelyn's face, the look of pure desperation. She knew that look as no other, she couldn't help but give in at that moment. She remember when her father made her look like that, she pleaded to herself she would never let anyone feel like that again. But now she was doing it, to her own sister. Bleurgh no, that bitch was not her sister, that bitch deserved it!

"Ok, but one wrong move and I'll blow your brains out!" Erica shouted at a very scared Evelyn.

Evelyn slowly got up and walked towards Sara's desk, she got a pen and paper and sat down. Before she started writing she looked over her shoulder to see Erica standing there, still pointed the gun at her. Evelyn didn't need to think about what to write, as soon as the pen touched the paper, it was like her hand had a mind of its own and just wrote, wrote everything she wanted to say to Sara. In the corner of her eye she saw her cell phone, this would be her chance. She pretended her pen was empty, she fumbled in the open drawer and pressed the speed dial in the process. When she saw her phone call Sara, a faint smile appeared on her face, maybe she would be saved. When she was done writing, she slowly got up and turned around, facing her enemy.

Erica looked at Evelyn. It was odd they had to meet under these circumstances. Maybe if Evelyn wasn't such a bitch and a loser they could've been sisters. In a way she felt sorry for the older woman, she seemed to be happy before her father and her barged into her life. But then again, dykes like her didn't deserve to be happy. Her father had told her Evelyn didn't deserve to be happy because she had ruined their parents' style.

"On your knees" Erica ordered.

Evelyn got on her knees in the middle of the living room. Erica got rope from her pocket and tied Evelyn's hands behind her back. While she was doing that she heard her sister sob. She snorted, what a stupid wuss.

Somehow Evelyn knew these were going to be the last minutes of her life, she knew Erica was crazy enough to kill her and that Erica would do so not to long from now. Tears welled up in her eyes, she never really thought about death, but she certainly never thought she would be going like this. She couldn't help but let her tears run freely. She heard herself call out for Sara.

"SHUT UP" Erica shouted while tying the knot extra tight. She could see blood drops running down the rope from Evelyn's scratched arms. It didn't matter anyway, soon Evelyn Daniels would be no more, she'd be dead as a doornail.

She walked around Evelyn and faced her. Evelyn looked up at her sister, it was written all over her face that she was scared and not ready to leave this world, too bad for her.

"Erica, they say life is a highway with lots of exits and access ramps, the people you hold close will walk with you on that highway. Sometimes when people leave you they take the exit and you walk on with others, and sometimes people will merge into your life, coming from the access ramp. We can see this as a start, as you coming out of that access ramp merging into my life, with my group of people I hold close to my heart" Evelyn said, hoping she could influence Erica.

"No" Erica said "Your highway Evelyn, turned out to be a dead end" and she shot. This time a shot was fired and hit Evelyn between the eyes. The older woman was dead immediately, she fell forwards, a puddle of blood formed itself under hear head.

Erica looked at her work and smiled, once again she got rid of the competition. There was no one who deserved her father's attention more than she did, not Evelyn and not their mother. She had gotten rid of their mother earlier, making it look like an accident, but this time it was a pure execution. It had been just what she thought executions were like harsh and emotionless, just like her father had raised her. She was sure her father would be proud of her once he got out of prison.

"Yup, Evelyn Daniels is no more, she hit the dead end" Erica said to the dead form of Evelyn.

She threw the gun on Evelyn's body before leaving the apartment. She didn't mind the blood spatter on her shirt, in a way it made her extra proud. She helped her sister out of life with a bang.


	25. The truth, the whole truth and nothing

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long guys, but here it is, the last chapter of Some kind of green monster. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for bearing with me on my first ever fanfic! And most of all thank you all for the reviews! They kept me motivated!_

_**Chapter 25: The Truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth**_

Sara had been working on a simple B&E case with Catherine when her phone rang. Catherine motioned for Sara to take the call, they were wrapping the case up anyway. Sara checked the caller's ID and saw it was Evelyn. The phone had been ringing for a while and Catherine almost had to shoo Sara out of the lab.

"Go take the call, we are almost done anyway" Catherine told her younger colleague.

Sara walked out of the office and took the call.

"Hey baby, it's me" she answered.

Just when she was expecting to hear her lover's voice she heard a gunshot instead. After the shot, all was quiet.

Sara ran back into the lab.

"Cath, come with me…NOW" she almost screamed.

Catherine looked up, she saw in Sara's eyes there was no time for discussion or questioning, she dropped her papers and ran after Sara. They got into Sara's Denali and Sara sped off.

Catherine was staring at Sara the whole ride. The beautiful brunette had tears in her eyes and seemed to be worried out of her mind.

"Evelyn," Sara whispered. She had a hard time focusing on the road because of the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong" Catherine said.

"I took the call," Sara said, it was obvious she was trying hard to hide her tears "and all I heard was a gunshot."

Catherine gasped. "No" was all she managed to get out.

Sara almost raced to her apartment, hoping she had just heard the TV. But something inside her told her that something was very wrong.

Both women got out of the car and ran into the apartment building. Sara had drawn her gun in the elevator already and was manoeuvring through the hallway with Catherine following suit. When Catherine saw the door to Sara's apartment was open, she drew her gun too. Even her feelings started telling her something was very wrong.

Sara got to the front door first, she opened it, scanning the room she saw her girlfriend in the middle of the room, she was lying in a large pool of blood. Sara felt like the earth got swept away from under her feet. She could hear her heart break into a million pieces.

"No" Sara whispered at first, then she ran towards her lover and pulled her in her arms. "NOOOOOOOOO, Evelyn no, please baby, please be alive." Sara started sobbing uncontrollably.

Catherine had followed Sara up close and was standing in the doorway now. She had seen some horrible things in her life, even murders like this. But seeing it happen to someone close to you was a whole different thing. Catherine's stomach turned. When a salty wet drop rolled on her lips she realised she was crying too. Catherine quickly got her phone and called in for help.

Evelyn was dead.

Catherine Willows was feeling a million feelings at the same time, they were rushing through her like a rollercoaster. When rationality took over she walked over to Sara to pull her away from Evelyn.

"Sara, come with me honey. You can't stay here like this, you will contaminate the evidence" Catherine said, slowly pulling her colleague up.

Sara shot a death glare at Catherine. "Are you kidding me?" She shouted at the blonde CSI "Evelyn is dead, and all you can think about it contaminating the evidence? This is Evelyn we are talking about Catherine, EVELYN." Sara held back a sob "You know, the same Evelyn who was living with you and Lindsay, the same Evelyn who babysat your child, the same Evelyn who worked with us! You have no feelings!" she screamed at Catherine.

Catherine couldn't take it anymore. The words Sara shouted at her didn't only hurt her ears, every word was like a dagger being stabbed in her heart. She loved Evelyn dearly, in the past while she had come to see the woman as a part of her family. She had been there every morning when she woke up, Evelyn would always get up earlier with Lindsay to make breakfast for everyone. What was she going to tell Lindsay?

"I can't believe what a bitch you are Catherine!" Sara shouted.

Catherine didn't really remember what happened after that, but Sara was looking at her with an open mouth, holding her cheek. Whatever she had done, it must have been the last drop because Sara started crying out loud. Only when seeing the red mark on Sara's cheek she realised she had slapped Sara in the face. Catherine was shocked by what she had done, but then again, Sara shouldn't have said those things to her. She was hurting too.

Before Catherine could say anything Jim Brass came storming into the apartment. He stopped in his tracks the second he saw Evelyn's dead body on the floor.

"Oh my God," the cop mumbled. He looked up at Sara and Catherine, who were both crying. It was hard for him not to cry too, but he knew he had to keep up his appearance. He had promised himself he would never let anything happen to 'his' girls, but now it did, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg were on the way to Sara's apartment. Warrick was driving like a madman; his guts told him something was really wrong.

Grissom's phone was ringing and he didn't know how fast to pick up the phone. The supervisor of the graveyard shift was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Grissom," he answered. Three pairs of eyes were looking at him, full of expectance. He looked back at them, with a look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"She is dead" he mumbled.

"FUCK!" Warrick shouted as he hit the steering wheel, he pushed the pedal even further to the floor, making the car speed off.

Sofia was the second cop to make it to the scene. She had been in the neighbourhood with Brass, who ran off when he heard the call immediately. Sofia had to go to the car and drive it to the crime scene.

"Oh no," was all Sofia could say when she saw the scene. She hadn't had the opportunity to work a lot with Evelyn yet, but she had grown to like the woman.

By now more and more people arrived to the scene. Catherine looked around to find Sara, she saw her sneaking into her bedroom. Catherine decided to follow Sara, she wanted to be there for her younger colleague.

"Sara" Catherine's voice was trembling. Sara was lying on her bed, her head buried in the pillows, she was crying.

Catherine crawled onto the bed and sat next to where Sara was lying. "Let's go to my place, its quieter there" she said while resting her hand on Sara's back.

Sara was too tired and she felt too weak to resist when Catherine helped her get up from the bed. When they got out of the room, Sara took one more look at her girlfriend's dead body on the floor. Even Doc Robbins had made an appearance at the scene, he was working on Evelyn's body as they walked by. Sara wanted to jerk away from Catherine, run over to Evelyn and shake her awake. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and realise it was all just a bad dream. But she knew she wasn't dreaming. Everything seemed to go by her in slow motion, like she wasn't able to live life full speed anymore.

Sara felt totally numb, it was like her heart didn't exist anymore. She let Catherine drag her out of the house and into the car. When she arrived at Catherine's house, still lead by the blonde, she couldn't even remember how she got there.

Catherine was really worried about Sara. Sara was never much of a talking person, but right now she really wanted Sara to talk. Maybe not only for Sara's sake, but also out of self interest, Catherine had no idea how to deal with this. The biggest problem of them all would be telling Lindsay, she knew her daughter was really fond of Evelyn.

The older CSI led the younger one upstairs to her bedroom. After putting the brunette to bed, she went downstairs to make some coffee for herself, but before she exited the room, she was stopped.

"Please stay" Sara said almost too quietly for Catherine to hear.

Catherine didn't have to think about that twice and crawled into the bed with the younger CSI. She felt Sara snuggle up to her and instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"I want to know the truth," Sara suddenly said, startling Catherine.

"About what, honey?" Catherine replied, wondering why the hell she called Sara honey.

"The truth about all this" Sara said shortly before dozing off into a deep sleep.

Catherine looked at the sleeping form of Sara, the brunette looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She wondered if Evelyn ever watched Sara sleep. Then her thoughts drifted off to Evelyn, she still couldn't believe the younger woman was dead. She couldn't believe this crazy situation they were in.

Here she was, lying in HER bed with her arms wrapped around Sara, a sleeping Sara. As in, Sara Sidle was sleeping in her bed! She had to admit she liked the feeling of having the younger woman in her arms, but immediately she hated herself for that feeling. _Evelyn is dead for Christ's sake_ she cursed at herself. After thinking about lots of things for a while, Catherine decided to clear her mind. It was time to take care of Sara now, not to start demanding attention from her.

Catherine knew it was best that they had left the crime scene, so the others could examine the evidence and catch the damn bastard who did this. Catherine had a faint idea who the killer could be, but she didn't want to speculate until she had seen the evidence.

The blonde woman just lay there for a while, looking at the brunette who was sleeping next to her, over thinking what Sara had said earlier. Sara wanted to know the truth…

"The truth is that I love you Sara Sidle," Catherine whispered as she gently kissed the back of Sara's head.

_The end_

_I'm thinking of writing an epilogue, consisting of the letter Evelyn wrote to Sara and the others. What do you guys think? Let me know!_


End file.
